Steps to DeathBerry Field
by WhiteGloves
Summary: The first step was to confess! The second was to be together! The third were to fight for each  other and share a kiss! Ichigo and Rukia are more than prepared to face any trials but they are yet to realize that falling in love is much more than staying together-how can they when life and death themselves are the barriers?/IchiRuki/RenRuki/Gotei13!
1. Confession

**Steps to DeathBerry Field**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

* * *

><p>Karakura Town was the same as ever. Quiet, peaceful and with little problems from delinquent juveniles, but all the same, everything seemed to be in its right places and that was how Kurosaki Ichigo liked it as he walked around the noisy corridor with his bag swung around his shoulder. Everyone was the same, everyone was perfectly normal, and nobody noticed anything except themselves. Everything was the usual routine like how it was supposed to be- a normal life.<p>

Well- maybe not that normal since someone kept reminding him of her presence.

"Hey, Ichigo, those bunny masks around the station, are you sure somebody has already bought them?" says the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki as she walked beside him with that familiar fanatic look in her eyes.

"Yeah, they already belong to someone." Ichigo answered tonelessly with level eyes. "Keep away from them."

In reality, he was fed up with Rukia's schemes of buying and attempting to draw plushies and leaving it upon his judgement to decide whether it was good or bad. Naturally they were all bad, so keeping the soul reaper from emptying her Soul Society mission account, he decided upon himself to stop her addiction.

"Ichigo, Kuchiki-san!" called a familiar voice.

Ichigo didn't have to turn to recognize Keigo's voice.

"Good morning!" Rukia's abrupt change of personality made Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Yoh," he managed to greet the extra happy and suspicious Keigo. "Where's Mizuiro?"

"Who cares?" Keigo answered promptly, but then his eyes turned suspiciously to Ichigo who already knew what he was thinking and what he was about to say.

"ICHIGO! You and Kuchiki-san! Where did the two of you sleep!"

"Be quiet, idiot." Ichigo muttered while Rukia follows them with her unfailing sweet smile.

As they crossed the hall, Ichigo noticed three girls from another class waiting for them just outside their classroom. When he looked at them, they started giggling excitedly.

"Wow, what's this?" Keigo blurted out as he swung his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, "Three women waiting for you, Ichigo? You bastard!"

"Shut up." Ichigo frowned as he noticed the three girls giggle once more and then started approaching them. To Ichigo's surprise, Keigo grabbed his collar and shook him roughly while spitting out, "What about Kuchiki-san, eh? You womanizer!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo shook him off, "Let go, asshole!"

To the boys' surprise, however, the girls went pass them and surrounded Rukia who looked a bit surprised but managed to compose herself and be pleasant to the sudden attention.

Keigo and Ichigo both blinked and looked at each other as this occurred.

"Kuchiki-san!" says one girl, "Can we ask you a favour?"

"Of course, anything I can do to help~!" Rukia's sweet-manner-trained-to-come-in-handy- act almost made Ichigo's head fall off the floor.

"Wow," Keigo muttered as he watched the girls, "She's more popular than you are!"

"Get off me!" Ichigo threw Keigo away and continued to walk his way inside the classroom.

"They are not lesbian, are they Ichigo?"

Ichigo found Keigo right behind him as he sat on his chair.

"Beats me." Ichigo muttered as he placed his head on his right hand in a bored manner. They were joined a little bit later by Orihime Inoue who came waving from the other side of the room.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue's bright smile managed a low answer from Ichigo.

"Yoh."

"Where's Kuchiki-san?" Inoue looked around in wonder. "Kurosaki-kun doesn't normally go to school without Kuchiki-san."

"She's entertaining some girlfriends outside the room." Keigo winked knowingly as Mizuiro joined them with his usual cellphone glued on his hand. "She's really popular!"

Ichigo didn't reply to this as he settled in his desk with his eyes closed.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue suddenly called out. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked curiously at the Soul Reaper. Rukia was still by the doorway with the three girls from another class. He saw her bid the girls a goodbye with trained smile before she joined the group.

"What's that about?" he asked as he turned around to face her. Rukia showed him a white card and said in her normal enthusiastic voice, "I have no idea what just happened but I ought to meet someone after class."

Keigo's eyes rounded. "Kuchiki-san! You mean like a date?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise. Did he hear it right? He shot Rukia a long look.

"Da…date?" Inoue's eyes went from Rukia to Ichigo, then back to Rukia again. Ichigo had his eyes on the white card in which the time and meeting place were instructed. Keigo and Mizuiro were both looking at the soul reaper.

"Kuchiki-san! Going out with another boy or girl maybe?" Keigo swore.

"Don't over react, Keigo." Mizuiro told him but he too was looking oddly at Rukia. "Of course we cannot expect you to always hang around Ichigo, Kuchiki-san,"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo started,

"I'm happy for you! A beautiful young lady like you should not be stuck with Ichigo!" Keigo swore enthusiastically. Ichigo rolled his eyes and allowed the crazy talk.

"Who- who are you going out with?" Inoue suddenly asked in wonder as Ichigo blinked at the Soul Reaper.

Rukia looked at her with her flashing smile, and then answered-

"I don't know."

The bell rang for lunch time and that instant Kurosaki's unusual group is seen assembled on the top floor of their school building. Chad and Tatsuki have also joined in. They were still discussing Rukia's sudden schedule and the fact that it was a blind date when Keigo suddenly choked out loud.

"Wait a sec- you mean to say those girls approached you to give you this card? Didn't you think they were setting you up, Kuchiki-san?"

"I already think it is a set up." Mizuiro muttered quietly in his corner.

"Hmm?" Rukia looked up at them without a clue in her eyes. Ichigo, who was watching her from the corner of his eyes, sighed at this and then continued eating his meal.

"So, those girls knew this guy, and he likes Kuchiki-san," Mizuiro continued thoughtfully and everybody looked at him, "He wants to finally introduce his existence to her so he talked to them to set up this date thing. And you are okay with that- Ichigo?"

Ichigo choked. "Why are you asking me?"

Inoue suddenly looked at him as Mizuiro patiently explained, "Well, think about it- when Kuchiki-san starts dating somebody else she won't be able to accompany you anymore, right? She will be with another guy, while you are still rotting here in the top floor with Keigo."

"Hey, hey!" Keigo frowned comically.

"Screw that!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pointed at Rukia who was sipping her juice. "Have you ever asked her if she knows the meaning of going out with someone?"

At this, everybody looked at Rukia pointedly. Feeling their gazes, Rukia looked up and blinked three times. "Hnn?"

"Kuchiki-san?" Keigo slowly started, "How many boyfriends have you had in the past?"

"Boyfriends?" Rukia inclined her head in one side, "I have many I think."

"Whoaaaa….!"

"Kuchiki-san, really?" Tatsuki and Inoue looked at one another while Ichigo, who knows that Rukia was probably counting all her friends in Gotei 13 merely shook his head.

"Who were they?"

""How many were they?"

Rukia smiled sweetly to everyone before pointing at Ichigo, "He's one, and then I also have Renji, if you still remember him, then there's Hanatarou…"

But her words were forgotten as everybody looked at Ichigo.

"It's not like that!" Ichigo helplessly tried again as Keigo attacked him for a headlock.

"Renji?" Tatsuki turned to Orihime who blinked innocently, "Isn't he Ichigo's friendly cousin? The one with the red hair?"

"Y-yeah…" Orihime grinned unconvincingly, "Really, if they were together I won't be surprised; Kuchiki-san is very dear to him…"

Rukia watched the commotion with the straw of the juice in her lips.

Later that afternoon, the two walked home together. Ichigo had his usual frown on his face, but every now and then he would look at Rukia from the corner of his eyes.

"What's your problem?" the soul reaper suddenly asked in her normal cold voice.

"You idiot. You aren't really planning on going to this date, are you?"

"Of course I am. It's a favour I need to do."

"You need to-?" Ichigo raised an eye brow at her, "What the hell…"

"I do not mind any of it." She answered almost calmly, and then she crossed her arms confidently and smirked knowingly, "Besides, I've read some shounen manga about this kind of situation! Boys often confessing their heartfelt feelings for girls! And girls would go 'kya-kya'! That easy! I think I can handle this!"

Ichigo was watching the soul reaper with the ugliest face he could ever do.

"Kya-kya my butt! It sounds very stupid! If you don't know what you are coming at then don't go at all! It will all probably end in trouble anyway!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well- first off you are a soul reaper!"

"Yes?"

"I'm just saying having active relationship with this kind of secret will only cause trouble in the end, so if I were you don't go."

"…"

"I'm telling you, its a bad idea."

"..."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and saw that she was thinking. He sighed after a moment and walked ahead of her, "Whatever, do what you want."

"I'm not gonna play around."

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to look at her. He found her staring at him with her serious eyes. This made him feel serious as well.

"Rukia…"

"If what you are trying to say is that meeting other normal humans and making relationships with them is gonna be a problem because I am a soul reaper, then you don't have to worry about it. I know my limitations."

Ichigo held her gaze, and then walked near her.

"I didn't mean that," he said, "I was just…"

"I know," she raised an eyebrow at him testily, "The least you could do is trust me and let me do my stuff. I am way older than you after all, brat."

Ichigo's nerve pounded.

"Brat…? You're way smaller than me I can carry you home right now. In fact- maybe i should! Then you can't cause me any trouble coz I'm sure as hell you would come back rushing to me and begging for help."

Am angry vein popped on the side of her head. "Don't push it, you idiot..."

"You are so small- you are like a kid. I can squeeze you like a pipsqueak and I wouldn't even notice!"

"Don't dare use height and strength on your advantage, fool. Anyway, I'm off. See you in a bit."

She waved at him as she turned. Ichigo watched her go. Something about her back going off alone pinched a part in his heart. Rukia was not accustomed to how generations right now have dates and all. He doubted she has ever heard of having dinner before, let alone walk hand by hand.

The idea of Rukia instantly kicking the butt of the unknown man if he ever tried to do anything funny made Ichigo snicker for a bit as he decided to continue walking home. Certainly, there was no need to worry about her when it comes to dealing with humans. She was a highly skilled Soul Reaper after all. On the other hand, seeing her with another man would look really out of place.

Ichigo frowned.

Why out of place? Maybe it's because of the fact that Rukia really is a soul reaper. He really hasn't thought much about it, but Rukia belongs to the other side. Whatever would be the outcome of this date, in the end Rukia will go back to him. She belongs with him.

Ichigo completely stopped walking.

"What the hell…?"

He shook his head and gritted his teeth as he walked slower this time. Ah, of course she belongs with him, to stand beside him because they were friends, more like partners perhaps. He would do anything to protect her, and she would do the same. They have always been protecting each other's back so Rukia _does_ belong with him. He suddenly felt sorry for the guy she would meet now.

"Damn it what's wrong with me…"

Ichigo shut his eyes close and did some more thinking. He was actually thinking what the hell he has been thinking. He looked back to where Rukia disappeared and wondered idly why he was suddenly having crazy thoughts about her. She would be just fine without him.

_Strange_, Ichigo thought, _that sounded…_ _bothersome_…

"Rukia…" Ichigo muttered with a very confuse expression. "No way..."

* * *

><p>Rukia returned exactly as the clock hit 7 pm. She sneaked on the window and was surprised to see Kon waiting for her.<p>

"Nii-saaan! How could you meet other guys behind my back!" Kon jumped and was about to hug her but she deflected by sending him out the window.

"You fool!" Rukia hissed as she tried to climb down the window, "Keep it down! Are you trying to have someone run up here?"

"There's no problem with that, I am here."

A hand was suddenly offered to her. Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo looking at her quite strangely.

"Hn? Did something happen?" she asked as she took his hand and he helped her down.

"Nothing much, just a little thinking," Ichigo said quietly as they sat on the bed, "How did the date went?"

Rukia's eyes levelled.

"Don't ask, it wasn't very interesting."

"What?" he exclaimed, suddenly in jest, "Why? I've been thinking of many possibilities about how things can go wrong! Tell me which one is it?"

"Hahaha, very funny." Rukia rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag on the floor, "He was a senior at school, never mind he was just some jock who wants to have some attention."

"What did he want?" Ichigo's eyes turned serious again. The intensity of his sincere gaze made Rukia a little uncomfortable.

"Well, he just wanted to get to know each other, like he said he likes me a lot and all that crap, but it makes no difference to me."

"Are you still going to meet him?"

"Well, I tried telling him I have many boyfriends but he shrugged it off. You know what? I think I admire his persistence, its not everyday-

"You have a boyfriend. Me."

Rukia gave Ichigo a quizzical look.

"Excuse me?"

"Well," Ichigo suddenly looked away and scratched his head, "You've been always with me, we stay together, fight together, we even sleep in one room so what's the point not trying it?"

Rukia still has her quizzical look transfix at the substitute soul reaper.

"What are you up to?"

Ichigo scratched his head again. How can he make his point?

"Look," he suddenly grabbed both her hands much to her surprise and looked at her, "I'm serious! What the hell- d'you think I'd kid about this stuff?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she recognize his sincere gaze.

"Ichigo…you idiot!"

She gave him a knock on the head. Quite harder than what she is used to do. She stood up straight and looked at him with angry eyes.

"You can't say these things to me out of nowhere!"

"Why?" Ichigo retorted back as he stood up with his fist clutched, "You went out with whoever that guy was right? Why not accept me too?"

Rukia turned scarlet at this. "H-How dare you! I never thought this idea will cross your mind-!"

"Well, it did!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly, "How else was I able to confess to you tonight? And don't tell me you don't have feelings for me as well?"

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia Kuchiki, I like you a lot!"

Dead silence followed this statement. Rukia's eyes were round in surprise. Ichigo's eyes were round as well, but he was dead sure he was alive. How else can his heart pound so loudly? He didn't think confessing to a girl can be that lively.

"Rukia…" he whispered, "I'm serious…"

Rukia's eyes softened, and then to Ichigo's great dismay, she turned towards the window.

"You idiot…" she murmured, before jumping off.

"No!" Ichigo tried to call but she has already disappeared. "Rukia!"

He looked outside the window. There was no sign of her except with Kon hanging on one of the electrical wires.

"Ichigo- nii-san went that way? What happened?" Kon called out. Ichigo looked at the empty sky.

Now what?

_**To be continued**_

_** IchixRuki~**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Next chapter- up soon!**_


	2. That's me!

**Steps to DeathBerry Field**

**Chapter 2**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

* * *

><p>Rukia was running. The moon was out.<p>

"That idiot…what was he yapping about…" she muttered to herself as she run. Her heart was pounding so fast she was afraid it will really burst out. She clutched her fists and gritted her teeth, her eyes hidden behind the shadow of her hair.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened the sliding door of their classroom the next morning. Kuchiki Rukia was nowhere to be found.<p>

He sighed.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out as Keigo went jumping to him.

"Ichigo, have you heard any news about Kuchiki-san?"

"No, don't ask me," Ichigo shrugged him off as he made his way to his chair, "I haven't seen her yet."

"Ohhhh, someone sounds jealous!" Keigo teased as he hovered around Ichigo, "What? You finally realized how much you like Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo chose to ignore him. Orihime watched his reaction closely.

"I told you we should have stalked her!" Keigo told Mizuiro who had his eyes on his phone.

"We did," Mizuiro said with eyes on the phone, "But you got so hooked up with a group of girls walking by so we lost her."

"That's pretty stupid of you guys," Tatsuki said as she too, joined the group with crossed arms. "Let the girl have some privacy! Don't act like maniacs stalking her around!"

"You don't understand, do you, Tatsuki?" Keigo gave Tatsuki a knowing look, "If it's not clear to you then you might have notice Kuchiki-san is a pure soul! She is our responsibility~ thus it is a must to protect her~"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Tatsuki said with raised eyebrows, but then,

"Goodmorning," said a familiar voice.

Ichigo's eyes lit up as he looked around and found Rukia standing there. She was smiling at them all in her well practiced behavior.

"Rukia…" he murmured looking at her in relief. At least she didn't go back to Soul Society, he thought.

Orihime's eyes softened as she watched him.

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo started, "What happened?"

Rukia gave Ichigo a serious glance before looking sweetly at everyone.

"It was not that eventful, you guys~ don't sweat it!"

"What did he tell you?" Keigo demanded to know.

"Ahahaha~ well, it's not, I mean-"

"He told you he likes you, right?" Mizuiro guessed. Ichigo looked away.

Rukia nodded slightly, "Yeah,"

"He asked you to be together?" Mizuiro continued but his eyes were on his phone.

A sweat drop appeared on Rukia's head. "Well…"

"He told you he was serious?"

Ichigo looked on the floor as suddenly the description almost matched what happened to them last night.

"Haha…he did…"

"Don't believe him." Mizuiro concluded, "He's said that to all the girls he's met."

Ichigo glanced up quickly, "What made you say that?" he demanded.

Everybody looked at him and Ichigo was surprised to realize that he was on his feet.

"I- I mean… give the guy a chance…" he murmured as he slump back on his chair, his face reddening. Rukia was looking at him and there was a serious note on her eyes.

"Ichigo, do you know the guy?" Tatsuki suddenly asked.

"N-no…" Ichigo looked away intentionally. The others looked at one another. Orihime was too silent.

Keigo was looking oddly at Ichigo, "What's the matter with you?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Mizuiro continued, "I think I know your guy, Kuchiki-san. He is a senior here at school and according to record he has at least a dozen females before he shifted his attention to you, so you gotta be careful."

Ichigo's eyes sharpened at this as he looked at Rukia who didn't give the slightest notion that she noticed he was looking at her.

"Are you still going to meet him later?" Tatsuki asked as they all looked at her.

Rukia blinked. It almost appear like she wasn't listening.

"Oh, right~ you need not worry. He said he'll drop by lunch time…"

"So you are still going to meet him," Tatsuki nodded, "Kuchiki-san, have you ever dumped someone?"

Ichigo glanced quickly away as Rukia herself gulped.

"Oh… I- I've never…"

"Woah… Kuchiki-san must've been too kind to dump anyone…" Mizuiro said as an afterthought, "so meaning this senior has a chance…hmmmm…"

"That's not exactly…haha…" Rukia smiled but a trickle of sweat was already on the side of her head. Ichigo on the other hand was looking at her and the look he gave her did not escape Orihime's eyes.

The bell rang.

Afternoon found Rukia and Ichigo facing each other on the grounds. The glint of seriousness was back on her determined eyes and Ichigo suddenly felt apprehensive.

"Why did you bring me here for?" she wanted to know. Ichigo felt a pang of pain on his heart at how distant she was.

"Stupid, why else would I have brought you here? I'm here to talk about what happened last night.

Rukia's eyes flashed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Are you too afraid to commit yourself to me?"

"Stop it, you idiot…"

"You think I wasn't serious enough?"

"…"

"Because I am."

Rukia shot him a look.

"I said stop. You are only complicating matters, Ichigo. I am a Soul Reaper and my job is to protect Karakura town. It has nothing to do with having relationship with you, humans."

Ichigo eyed her.

"So what? You're just gonna dump me after everything we went through? Don't I have any special place in your heart?"

Rukia suddenly looked up and for a second Ichigo thought he saw a troubled expression, but then, as fast as it came, the expression disappeared.

"Don't be stupid. As I told you I am a Soul Reaper. I am not to have any feelings for humans, my job here is absolute. To be a protector. A soul reaper should not let their feelings get in the way of their jobs-"

"I don't want to hear about your job! Answer me! Are you dumping me?"

Rukia looked up suddenly. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo's eyes hardened as he felt her response coming, "Rukia…"

A force like that of hallow suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The two looked at one another.

"Let's forget about this," Rukia said as she took out her mod soul tablet from her pocket, "We have job to do."

Ichigo didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the scene and saw a giant hollow wrecking havoc on the park. The intensity on the air was high as Ichigo and Rukia arrived.<p>

"I didn't expect to see another one today," Rukia was saying as she looked in her phone. "This is strange, the aura of that hallow is not showing in my detector…"

"Don't rely too much on that gadget; you know how defective it can be. Besides, what we see is what we get. We never expect them no matter," Ichigo said as he swung his sword, "Stay put, this is mine."

Rukia watched as Ichigo jumped at the hollow with his massive energy and brought down his sword to cut it in half. To their surprise however, the hollow disappeared under his nose.

"What?" he muttered. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ichigo! What happened?"

"Kukuku… gotcha." says a voice as a beep on the phone sounded. Rukia looked on her phone and realized the signal she was looking for has appeared. Ichigo glared back at Rukia and saw a large hallow with a mask appear behind her with its sharp claws ready.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia glanced behind her as the claws went down. Her eyes went wide, however, as Ichigo appeared behind her and deflected the attack easily with his zanpakuto.

"You bastard," Ichigo gritted his teeth, "Trying a sneak attack… you can't get to her… not in my presence, you're not."

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered as she looked at the back of his head.

"You ok?" Ichigo glanced back at her, "Back off, Rukia."

"You little…" the hallow tried but he was cut in half in a blink of an eye. Ichigo jumped up and gave the finishing blow.

"AhhHHhhhhhhh!" the hallow screamed and then he vanished into dust.

"Serves you right," Ichigo muttered as he swung his sword back on his shoulder. Rukia walked behind him.

"Well done," she said looking at him. Ichigo smiled at her but his smile faltered as he saw how serious she was looking at him.

"You're not planning to really dump me, are you?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Geez, this is totally not cool."

"Ichigo, I…" Rukia hid her eyes on the shadow of her hair, "Let's not complicate matters. There's so much at stake here so its better if we get on as what we are when we first met."

Ichigo's eyes reflected her and he bit his lips as he listened.

"You are only confused, right?" Rukia was saying with her head bow. "Confuse because I am the closest to you… confuse because I've been beside you most of the time you hardly had time for anyone… But this is not right, Ichigo, you are probably just mistaken. I am a Soul Reaper bound to my-"

"Shut up."

Rukia shot Ichigo a look. He has his sincere eyes looking bare at her soul again.

"Just shut up. What's the deal with all these 'I am a Soul Reaper' stuff? Am I not a Soul Reaper too? Haven't I proven worthy to your level? I am also a Soul Reaper and I have my duty but it doesn't mean I'll let you get in the way of it. In case you noticed, we do our job so perfectly sometimes I think we deserve a break. No one in Soul Society can blame us for having these feelings, Rukia! And about getting confuse…are you really thick? Aren't having feelings not merely about how long you've known someone but also depending on how well you know each other? I mean- Tatsuki has always been beside me since before I knew how to fight but I never fell in love with her! You are the only one thinking it's impossible, Rukia! For all the things you and I went through, how can you think it not possible to cross my mind? You're the only doubting what we feel for each other. I don't know about you, but I have already figured out my own. There's nothing at stake here, Rukia, except our feelings. Don't give me the Soul Society law crap coz as far as I know I've been fighting those rules for you. Is it that hard to believe?"

Silence followed the substitute soul reaper's monologue that left too much impact on Rukia. She was looking at him with her usual startled gaze. Here was Ichigo, telling her simplest answer to all her questions and trouble.

Ichigo saw her smile and felt at ease. He wasn't going to be dumped after all.

"Now who's the idiot…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>There was a buzz on the room when Rukia and Ichigo returned late that afternoon.<p>

"What's the buzz about?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia proceeded inside.

There they found Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Ishida and a couple of other classmates standing around a tall guy Ichigo have never seen before.

"Reichiro-kun!" Rukia suddenly gasped beside him and Ichigo suddenly realized who the guy was. Everyone looked at them and the guy smiled when he saw her.

"Rukia-san!" he said as he approached her, "There you are! I've been wondering where you went to! We're supposed to have lunch together, remember?"

Rukia blinked. "Oh, are we? Ahhh~ it seems like that, haha…"

Reichiro smiled, "You have forgotten huh? You are really cute."

He took steps near her but Ichigo was standing between them in a blink of an eye.

"Huh?" everyone in the group said in surprise. Orihime's eyes widened as Ichigo looked at the guy with serious eyes.

"Back off, pal." He whispered much to the guy's surprise. "Not a single step."

"W-what's going on?" Keigo asked in surprise. Orihime bit her lower lips.

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed patiently as she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure increase. Reichiro seemed to felt the pressure for trickles of sweat were sliding on the side of his face. Apparently, Ichigo was going all force to a _normal_ human being. An angry vein was threatening to burst on the side of Rukia's head.

"Really, you dummy… sending huge amount of spiritual energy against a human… FOOL!"

She slapped the back of his head that sent him head down.

"Ouch!"

The atmosphere went back to ease and everyone sighed for they too felt Ichigo's energy.

"What was that about?" Mizuiro asked as he looked around.

"Suddenly it felt like there was an air-conditioner here," Keigo muttered without a clue. Ishida and Chad looked at one another. Orihime was looking oddly at Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia pushed Ichigo aside but he was adamant as he held his ground.

"Let me talk to him."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who was looking serious at Reichiro, who in turn was looking afraid.

"Fine." She said in her normal personality as she stepped backward.

"You," he started, "She told you she has a boyfriend, right? That's me."

As he said this, he raised his right hand and pointed his thumb on himself. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHATTTTTT?"

Rukia sighed.

_**To be continued!**_

_**Already working on chapter 6!**_

_**You will only have to wait two days for another update :)**_

_**IchixRuki~**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**R&R please^^ if you can~**_


	3. Gotei Got Involve

**Steps to DeathBerry Field**

**Chapter 3**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

* * *

><p>Saturday morning found the two standing near the subway station and looking at a stall of plushies with the white and pink bunny toys and masks. This was the station Rukia has been talking about before they became a couple.<p>

"Really? Anything I want?" Rukia's manic reaction was reflected on her round, expressive eyes as Ichigo, her boyfriend, told her to pick anything she wanted.

"Yeah, anything." Ichigo smiled at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Woah! You are extremely kind today! Alright, I'll pick~~"

Ichigo sighed and smiled as he watched her pick on the lines of cute bunnies around. Of course he will be extremely kind. He was her boyfriend after all. Pointing this out to her will be of no use anyway. Sometimes, Ichigo wonders if Rukia knows what 'being together' meant.

They walked home together with Rukia carrying a large white bunny with pink ears. It was so fluffy she can't help hugging it tightly.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?"

"Shut up, I will carry it!" Rukia glared at him and Ichigo was surprised at the sudden change of behaviour.

"Hey, hey… you don't go shouting-"

"Shut up! I'll shout when I want to!" Rukia smirked at him that made Ichigo raised an eyebrow nervously.

"What's with the attitude?"

"Ichigo, I'm guessing it hasn't occurred to you what the meaning of 'being together' meant in Soul Society is." she started conversationally.

"I'd like to tell you the same," Ichigo muttered as he rolled his eyes. Rukia grinned smugly.

"It means you are under orders of your partner! Yes, that's what it means- it means you are under my orders!"

"What- isn't that a bit harsh? I'm not a slave here, dammit!"

"Oh, but it's true. Soul Society men do give up their lives for their partners."

"That can happen- but I don't think its because they are slave or anything. Its because they love that person, idiot. It has nothing to do with being a slave at all-!"

"Exactly."

Ichigo was startled at her sudden serious voice as they both stopped walking. Rukia glared at him with her serious expression.

"Exactly." She repeated as she looked at him, "Being together doesn't mean you will carry things for me like you will act as my human guinea pig nor it means you do everything I want. Being together means we are ourselves with the person we chose to be with and not be submissive people. That is why, I don't want you acting like you are my slave or something. I want you to be just you, Ichigo."

If Ichigo's reaction to the sudden statement was apparent, he showed it very well for he gazed at Rukia for a whole minute before getting himself together and closing his eyes.

"I know that already, you didn't have to remind me." He muttered after awhile as he tapped her head, "Stupid, you think I would be submissive to you? If ever that happens, Rukia, it's not being submissive. If I want to carry you around on your feet, that's not being submissive. It's me showing you how much I care for you. I know it's going to be pretty annoying, but bear with me. You don't know what it feels like- to want you in my arms so badly, to always want you in my line of vision. I'm sorry, I know you never liked being pampered, but at least allow me to. I want to give you what I think you deserve… and sometimes being over protective of you is how I show what I feel. Will that bother you?"

The two looked at one another. Rukia gazed at his eyes and found herself melting for it was so sincere- like the gaze he would give her whenever he was going to do something both brave and admirable. She found herself blushing.

"You fool!" she shouted, bringing her fist on his cheeks.

"Ow!"

And she stalked off looking embarrassed with the bunny almost strangled under her arms.

"What was that for?" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Don't you ever think- even for a second that you can carry me around! Bakero!"

Ichigo blinked, and then smiled.

"I intend to!" he shouted as he ran after her.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>A huge hollow went down in a crash after Ichigo cut it in half.<p>

"Haha! What a good exercise!"

"Fool!" Rukia shouted as she appeared beside him, "It took you three minutes! Aren't you getting slower?"

"What?"

There was a beep on the phone. Rukia smirked at him.

"Let me show you what it means to fight!"

Ichigo grinned.

"Let's go then," he offered his hand at her. "You're not going to get get away from the most famous '_holding hands while doing shunpo_' stuff, Rukia."

Rukia looked at his hands and then blinked. Ichigo kept an encouraging smile. She smiled too and took hold of his hand. The couple Soul Reapers have been fighting side by side and all the hollows that went against them ends up in a quick deathblow. It was apparent, with these two together, they were invincible.

Orihime could see that.

She could sense them getting stronger as they fight the hollows around. She knew; she could feel them. She knew Ichigo's spiritual energy enough to tell that it was bursting of power because it wanted to protect that special person beside him. For all the years in battle that she knew Ichigo, there was only always one person that can bring out that much strength from him. And that person was together with him now. She, Orihime, ought to be happy.

But for some reason, she just can't.

She sees them in school in the same scene, always bickering. But behind their rough words and barbaric actions, she could feel it. The intense feelings one has for the other. It was burning like the sunlight, warding off all other feelings and only there to bring light to each other's heart. That was how deep and clear Ichigo and Rukia's feelings for each other were.

She envies that. To share that kind of mutual feeling to another person, to share that with _him_ was her dream. But Kurosaki won't look her way. He always had his eyes on Rukia, as if afraid that she might disappear from his sight. She also knows how protective Ichigo was of his friends, but the way he was with Rukia was different. It was more than just to protect her; it was more than to care for her. It was his passion. It was his love.

Tears have often been flowing from her eyes every night since the day the two had been together. She felt guilty. She felt angry with herself. Liking him was not right. Getting angry with Rukia was unfair too. She didn't do anything to her. Rukia had always been nice. She and Ichigo were bound for each other. Orihime knows that, but her heart kept rejecting it.

"I'm the worst…" she whispered silently in her dark room. "Kurosaki-kun…"

In the night sky, outside her window, a shadow appeared.

* * *

><p>Karin and Yuzu blinked at their brother.<p>

"What the hell…" Karin murmured but Yuzu suddenly stoop on her foot.

"Owww!"

"Wow, Ichi-nii! Both of you look cute!" Yuzu exclaimed truthfully as she looked at her older brother and his girlfriend. Both Ichigo and Rukia were wearing masks of a bunny with ears. It was the mask Rukia was longing for ever since but was stopped when Ichigo told her every mask already has an owner. Now, they were both wearing it by the doorstep as they arrive in his house.

"Thank you, Yuzu! You do know what cute means!" Rukia raised her thumbs up at her. Yuzu giggled and gave her a thumb up as well and the two chatted about cute stuff as they made their way to the kitchen.

Ichigo raised the mask to his hair and sighed.

"What's the deal, Ichigo?" Karin eyed his brother when Rukia and Yuzu were out of earshot. "Wearing bunny masks…. You lost it?"

"Shut up," Ichigo tapped her head gently as he walked by, "Don't be rude to Rukia, Karin."

"I'm not rude to her, I won't be like that to the girl you like, you know."

Ichigo glanced at his sister. Karin crossed her arms and followed her brother to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and watched as Yuzu tells tall tales to Rukia who was listening attentively with amazement in her eyes.

"Though, I got to say, I kinda wondered what you liked about her," Karin continued, "But then again, someone like you won't be able to like someone normal. There's must be something really special about Rukia-nii, right?"

Ichigo's eyes softened as he watched Rukia. Karin observed it and smiled.

"Yeah."

A foot out of nowhere suddenly planted itself on Ichigo's cheek that threw him across the room.

"Ack!"

"ICHIIIGO!"

"Oh boy," Karin shook her head. Their dynamic father stood straight and grabbed Ichigo on the collar.

"You punk of a son! Bringing your girlfriend along without telling your father!" he was yelling on Ichigo's face.

"We were expecting her to come along, dad." Karin muttered, sitting on the kitchen table.

"You bastard- you tryin' to kill me!" Ichigo shouted as he pinch his father's cheeks.

"Where're your manners- boy?" Ishin Kurosaki asked as his face was being torn apart, "Your girlfriend is here- how can you hurt your old man in front of her-!"

"She can watch and see what she can do to you someday!" Ichigo continued ripping his father's face apart.

"Ahhh! Rukia-san! Are you sure—ack- you wanna be with my punk son?"

Rukia, who was watching from the table, managed a smile.

Karin turned a bored face and looked at his father, "If none of you noticed, Ichigo just made a wedding proposal."

That made everybody silent. Ichigo in particular.

"What's that, Karin?" Yuzu asked in bewilderment. Her twin sister took hold of her bowl and chopstick, but before she started eating she said, "Well, Ichi-nii did say _'She can watch and see what she can do to you someday_', right? Isn't that almost the same as saying _'someday when she is part of our family'_ stuff?"

"Part of our family…?" Ishin muttered blinking. "Rukia-san… A Kurosaki?"

Rukia's eyes went round and she shot Ichigo a look who immediately looked at her as well. Ichigo turned scarlet as his eyes found hers. Their eyes connected. Ichigo blinked so many times, and then ripped his eyes away from her. With his heart pounding, he threw Ishin on the floor and stepped on his back nonstop.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD GEEZER!"

* * *

><p>"You should not have hurt your father like that," Rukia told him as they entered his room. Ichigo dropped her plushie toy on the table together with the masks.<p>

"He's used to physical pain, you don't have to worry about it." Ichigo said as he sat on his desk chair and stared at Rukia who was sitting on the bed. The idea about having Rukia as part of their family was still fresh on his memory.

"Where's Kon?" she suddenly asked as she looked around.

"Ahh…"Ichigo frowned. He too looked around the room and then scratched his head. After that he stood up and dropped himself beside Rukia, "about that… well, you remember the other night? When you ran off? He decided to look for you right after and since then I haven't seen him."

Rukia blinked at him. "Where could he be off to?"

Ichigo shrugged. Rukia looked at him suspiciously.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, Kon's a mod soul, but he's become very attached to you, hasn't he?"

Rukia smiled, "He's an idiot."

"It's because you are very warm."

Rukia's eyes went round as she looked at Ichigo who was again, staring at her with his serene eyes. She suddenly became aware of how close they were, his eyes were very near, his gaze was melting.

"Ichigo…"

"Everyone becomes attached to you because of who you are. A kind and pure soul, that is why you attract most people… "

Rukia saw him went closer, as if he was really trying to fight off the distance between them. His left hand found hers and he gave her a gentle squeeze on the hand. She knew what was to happen and the pounding on her heart increased.

"Ichigo-" she started uncertainly as he drew closer.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, his breath almost upon her.

The soul reaper's heart nearly flew out of her chest as he said this, nevertheless…

"You fool…" she whispered and her lips were sealed by his.

She had never been kissed before that was why she didn't know how to act. But in the least, she found out that it was somehow like an electric shock. Her body felt electricity run over her as his lips touched hers. She was immobilized.

Their lips parted, and the two looked at one another. They were both very red in the face, but just the same, both smiled at the other.

"It's a shame really," Ichigo said with a nervous laugh, "I am only kissing your gigai… It'd be a lot passionate if I was really kissing your lips."

Rukia blushed furiously at this, "You- you fool! Even if I am in a gigai I can still feel what this body feels!"

"Yeah, but I really want to kiss your bare soul right now."

Rukia saw his sincerity, and at moment the thought of turning themselves to Soul Reapers crossed her mind. Ichigo had that look on his eyes again, pure sincerity and determination. It was a really melting gaze.

He suddenly pulled her close again and kissed her once more, but this time, she was ready. Ichigo pushed her gently on the bed and kissed her continuously.

"Ichigo…" her voice was firm.

"Don't worry, I know my limits." He answered as his lips found hers.

They shared passionate moments after that, with their lips upon each other. The two had been sharing a kiss for a long while when Ichigo was momentarily distracted by some muffled voices outside. It was with great disappointment when he pulled himself away from her arms.

"Excuse me a sec," he said to her as he got up, went to the door and blasted it open. "CAN'T YOU GUYS BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME AT PEACE FOR AWHILE?"

"Ahh~ Ichi-niii~" Rukia could hear Yuzu's voice from the hall. She sat down on the bed and blinked as Ichigo went on rampage outside. As she touched her lips, Rukia felt a presence just outside the window. She looked outside and saw the moon above. All of a sudden, a shadow appeared. Rukia's eyes rounded.

* * *

><p>Orihime poured some tea for her guest, Rangiku Matsumoto.<p>

"Rangiku-san, here you go." She said as he gave her the tea.

"I'm sorry for the sudden visit, but I just want to know how you are." Rangiku said as she gave Orihime a smile. Orihime blinked at her.

"How…I am?"

"Yeah… you looked like you've been crying for many days now."

Orihime's eyes rounded. Rangiku eyed her knowingly.

"It's because of Ichigo and Rukia, isn't?"

"How did you…?"

"News spreads fast," Rangiku said conversationally as she took a sip from the tea, "The whole Gotei 13 knows about it already. In fact, they already sent someone to pick Rukia up."

Orihime's eyes went large.

* * *

><p>Rukia jumped up using shunpo in her Soul Reaper form. She stood straight in front of the shadow she saw awhile ago.<p>

"Rukia Kuchiki," said the man she recognized as Commander Yamamoto's Lieutenan, Chojiro Sasakibe. "You are summoned back to Soul Society by Gotei 13 Division General Commander Genryusai Yamamoto."

Rukia's eyes rounded.

"Yamamoto…taicho…" she whispered with her eyes widening.

_**To be continued!**_

_**Next update will be this friday!**_

_**Hope you are enjoying!**_

_**IchixRuki~**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	4. Kuchiki Holds

**Steps to DeathBerry Field**

**Chapter 4**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**Thank you for supporting :)**_

* * *

><p>"What's this about?" Ichigo appeared beside Rukia in the heap of the moment in his own Soul Reaper form.<p>

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered.

"Rukia Kuchiki is summoned to attend General Yamamoto's presence. I shall repeat no more of it. Rukia Kuchiki, you must come with me."

Ichigo frowned. He was about to reach for his zanpakuto when Rukia's gentle hand stopped him. He looked at her and saw that she was calm.

"Easy, Ichigo, there's no need for that." She said as she stepped forward.

"Rukia…" Ichigo muttered as he stood straight.

"I shall come with you, Lieutenant Sasakibe." She announced clearly.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wait-!"

Rukia glanced back at him. He was surprised to see that she was smiling confidently.

"Don't sweat it, Ichigo, there's nothing to worry about. If this was a serious matter then they would have sent nii-sama or the advance guard. This is only a matter of inquiry, I'm sure. You can wait here for me, alright?"

"I want to go!" Ichigo's frown was deep, "I want to come with you."

Rukia looked at him, and then sighed. Then, she hit him on the head.

"OWW!"

"You stubborn guy! I said you can wait for me here!"

"Like hell I will! I want to come with you just to be sure!"

"And if you come with me who will look after Karakura Town?"

"I dunno- maybe Ishida will help out-"

"FOOL!"

Ichigo stopped talking for he knew that tone of hers. He looked up to find her looking at him furiously. There she was again, giving him that look. That look that would always convince her she was right… There was no question of it no matter what she said… He was her slave.

"I thought we agreed we will never let our relationship get in the way of our job? Isn't that our deal?" she berated him.

Ichigo was speechless as he stared at her expressive eyes. Clearly, he knows defeat when he sees one. He bowed his head and remained silent. Rukia knew she had won the argument so she took a deep breath and sighed.

"You really are an idiot," she whispered as she touched his arms and tugged on his sleeves, "It's not like I'm gonna be gone for good. You will wait for me, won't you?"

Ichigo sought for her gaze and when their eyes connected, a passionate feeling exploded inside his chest, something wonderful and painful.

"Yeah…" he managed to say. Rukia smiled. Ichigo tried to catch her lips but she merely touched his lip with her fingers and shook her head. She pointed her eyes to Sasakibe who was watching them and with this, Ichigo backed off.

"Damn it all…" he muttered.

Sasakibe opened the Seinkamon to Soul Society and invited Rukia to enter. Ichigo watched as a butterfly flew around her and wished he was there to come along. Feeling his intense gaze, Rukia looked back at him and smiled. A warm feeling crept inside Ichigo and for a moment he felt like everything will be alright.

"See you in a bit." She said as the doors closed. The portal vanished, leaving Ichigo alone in the dark sky. Ichigo clutched his fist as her warmth left him.

"Yeah…"

Orihime was silent after Rangiku finished talking. The Soul Reaper has explained about General Yamamoto planning to see Rukia Kuchiki with the intentions of clarifying a few matters.

"It was not something so serious after all so Ichigo need not worry." were Rangiku's last words.

"I see, I'm glad." Orihime smiled as she looked down on her lap. Rangiku watched her.

"I told you before, someday he would make a choice."

"He did," Orihime nodded, "and it was for the best."

Rangiku didn't speak but merely stared away.

"The way he looks at her, I've never seen him look at others the same way." Orihime continued as tears started splashing down her cheeks, "He's very happy, I can tell… and yet here I am mourning like someone died. I am really the worst…"

Rangiku eyed her.

"Have you ever tried telling him how you feel?"

Orihime shot her a look and there was panic in her eyes.

"No- I couldn't!"

"Why not? Rukia is not here after all, it's now or never."

"But Rangiku-san…"

"Listen to me, Orihime, the reason why you always cry every night is the fact that you haven't told him how you feel! How can you go on living without telling him? Even if he doesn't give you back the same feelings he has the right to know!"

"But I'll be just a burden to him…I don't want to… make him feel…"

"You will forever regret it if you don't tell him. Believe me; I know how it feels like to have regrets. Regrets I would carry forever for not telling someone how I feel…"

Orihime looked at her. A sudden sad feeling seemed to envelop Rangiku, and for a moment she was not who Orihime had known. Not the happy go lucky soul reaper, but just a woman with sadness no one can ever erase… Orihime saw the light vanished from her eyes. Was that how it was to have eternal regret…?

Rangiku suddenly blinked and smiled at her.

"You don't want to be like me, Inoue." She murmured as she looked away.

Orihime gazed at her in understanding.

"No, actually if it's possible, I want to be like Rangiku-san." Orihime said that made Rangiku blink once more. "I wish I was as strong and wise as you. You may have regrets in your life but still, you continue your life. Only a strong person can do that, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku watched as Orihime gave her an encouraging smile.

She smiled too.

"In that case, then let's have a toast of your tea."

The doors of Senkaimon opened and there came out Lieutenant Sasakibe, followed by Rukia Kuchiki. Renji Abarai was waiting for them just across the doors.

"Renji," Rukia muttered as her eyes fell on his appearance, "What…"

Renji looked at Rukia intensely before he shifted his attention to Sasakibe who was also looking at him inquiringly.

"New orders from the superiors- to handle Kuchiki Rukia to 6th Division Vice Captain, Renji Abarai upon arrival by orders of Commander Yamamoto. Here is your messenger." Renji announced clearly as another guard in black appeared and bowed to Sasakibe.

"Message confirmed." He said.

Sasakibe looked from the guard to Renji Abarai before nodding without question. Together, he and the guard vanished in a blink of an eye.

Rukia and Renji walked together on the empty street of Soul Society. It was evening then.

"What's happening, Renji?" Rukia asked minutes after they left the Senkaimon.

"I should be asking you the same." Renji said quite distantly. "What are you up to with Ichigo?"

Rukia's eyes rounded as she shot him a look.

"How did you-?"

"Words travel fast." Renji said rather coldly. Rukia lowered her eyes and the two of them walked in silence.

"Does Nii-sama…" she started as they almost reach the Kuchiki grounds.

"He does. Nothing escapes from Captain Kuchiki's notice, especially if it's about you. He intercepted with your meeting with Commander Yamamoto, d'you know that?"

Rukia glanced up again, this time her eyes were glassy. Renji only half glanced at her as he continued, "He managed to talk it over with Commander Yamamoto that is why I am here. I believe he will talk to you about it in a few moments."

"I see…"

Renji looked down on her. "So it's true then. You and Ichigo…"

"Yeah."

Renji looked away. Rukia did not say anything anymore.

They reached the Kuchiki household and Rukia was immediately sent to Byakuya's quarters. Upon her entrance, Rukia gave an inaudible sigh.

"Nii-sama… it is I…"

The doors slid open and Rukia found herself in the presence of Byakuya Kuchiki, the undefeatable 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Household leader and her older brother. Rukia bowed deep even though his back was turned on her for he was writing.

"Rukia." Byakuya started, and for once since she knew him, Byakuya had stopped writing on his desk.

"I deeply apologize, nii-sama, for the trouble I have caused you once again." Rukia started.

Byakuya remained silent. It was a painful silent for Rukia.

"You know we have certain rules about Soul Reapers, Rukia," he started at last with his voice as indifferent as ever, "especially when it comes to connection with humans. You have committed, if not merely a crime, then degradation to Soul Reapers' decency. Committing a relationship with a human is of utmost prohibition, I cannot think of other punishment aside from death to anyone who would commit such a foul crime."

Rukia bit her lower lips.

"Now, it comes to terms that the mere human we are talking about is not after all, a _human_ but a breed of substitute, with mounting spiritual energy. An almost Soul Reaper. With that, you did not really commit any crime, and that is how I rest my case with Commander Yamamoto."

Rukia's eyes lit up as she looked up to her brother.

"There is no need to worry about any Soul Society law." Byakuya continued with a first glance at her, "However, you are a _Kuchiki_ and that is where the real problem is."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia started in a hurry but Byakuya's voice dominated hers.

"Though, admittedly, Kurosaki Ichigo has proven his powers he is still unworthy to be with you. He lacks all things I consider to be of real importance, and above all he has a dangerous ability in which I cannot entrust you at. With these, you are to remain in Soul Society grounds-"

"Byakuya!" Rukia stood up from her sitting position looking alarmed.

"You are to remain inside the Kuchiki grounds and not to go out unless you have my permission to do so. You will refrain from any connection with the ryoka until I am done with him. Is that clear, Rukia?"

Rukia was looking at her brother like she had never seen him so clearly before. Byakuya returned her gaze.

"Renji Abarai will serve as your guard from here on."

The door to their left slid open and Renji is seen standing there with the same determined look as his captain.

"But why…" she gasped, feeling suddenly trapped, "Why are you doing this to me, nii-sama!"

Byakuya eyed her. "You need not fear anything. You will see Kurosaki Ichigo after I deal with him. If he manages to come near you, let alone see you, then yes, you may do as you please. But right now you will follow my orders and to remain in the Kuchiki household until he appears. I shouldn't think it will take him too long to appear if what he feels about you is true."

Rukia opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Take her to her room, Renji."

"Nii-sama…" Rukia started again as she clenched her fists. There was a pleading note in her voice as her heart was adamant for his decision.

"Rukia, if you still respect me as your brother, then you would follow my orders."

At this, Rukia suddenly looked at Byakuya again. Their eyes met. It was then that Rukia realizes something once more. The reason why Byakuya Kuchiki was doing what he was doing right now. It was because it was him, the sole brother who cares deeply for her. She understands now.

Closing her eyes in submission, Rukia unclenched her fists and gave in.

As Renji walked her out the door, Rukia half glanced at Byakuya again who has returned on writing in his desk. It was clear and apparent: Byakuya Kuchiki was not going to make it that easy for Ichigo. Rukia should have thought so.

And the door closed.

Ichigo sighed. He was in his classroom, surrounded by his classmates, and class was on going. But he didn't feel like studying at all. His thoughts were on one single soul, and how badly he missed her presence.

"-saki…Kurosaki!"

"Pssst… Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked around and saw that everybody was looking at him including his sensei.

"She's asking you a question!" Keigo hissed behind him. Ichigo blinked.

"When is Kuchiki going to return?" his sensei wanted to know. A painful stab in his already painful chest struck him again so he had to sigh deeply before answering the sensei. "Soon."

Everybody noticed the rapid change in Ichigo's personality the moment Rukia disappeared. He has told everybody that she went back to her hometown because her grandfather wants to see her which everybody believed. Only Orihime knows the real reason, and this she shared with Ishida and Chad.

"That's just sad," Ishida said unconcernedly as he continued on sewing a cloth, "Dying just because Kuchiki-san disappeared? Isn't he pathetic?"

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime cried in protest.

"I'm dead serious, Inoue-san," Ishida continued as Chad listened closely, "If he cannot live one single day without her then its better if he go over to the other side and live there permanently. Of course, in reality it means he will have to die, but if his reason for living is there and not here then what's the point waiting for death? Kurosaki is a Soul Reaper after all, so somehow no matter how you look at it, he _is_ already dead."

Orihime's eyes went round of shock.

"No…"

"Don't worry," Chad said quietly, "Rukia will return."

Late that afternoon, Ichigo is seen walking home alone. He had just looked up the sky and was wondering when Rukia would appear when Orihime appeared beside him.

"Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo looked at her. She noticed how sad his eyes were.

"Oh, Orihime."

"I heard about Kuchiki-san," she started as they walked home together, "Is there any news from her?"

"Oh, nothing yet…" Ichigo answered. They walked in silence.

But Orihime was in turmoil. Should she confess to him? She remembered Rangiku's words about doing it now than later… but Ichigo looked as if he was falling apart, can she really add to his burden?

"It's funny," Ichigo suddenly said that surprised Orihime, "She has only disappeared for no less than 24 hours and yet here I am looking as if I'm about to die… if she was here she would tell me how pathetic I am. Maybe I am… I suppose you are thinking the same…"

Orihime was looking at Ichigo as he said this. His eyes were full of meaning she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by them. He was full of emotions for Rukia that he himself doesn't know what it was doing to him. She suddenly wished that Rukia was there.

"I don't think you are pathetic," she whispered that made Ichigo look at her. "On the contrary I think you are really great. You can't help being in love with her that your emotions just kept flowing. I can feel it, it's raw and pure. I don't think anyone has the right to call you pathetic for these pure emotions, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's eyes were on her, and he was looking at her like he has never seen her properly. The sudden intensity of his gaze made her squirm, but at the same time an idea occurred on her.

"Thanks Orihime," Ichigo said after awhile and he smiled at her. Orihime bowed her head and stopped walking. Her heart was racing.

"Kurosaki-kun, I have something to tell you…"

Ichigo glanced at her. "What is it?"

Orihime felt like her heart would burst out from her chest. Ichigo was looking at her with his undivided attention. It was now or never.

"I… I have always liked you- Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo's eye rounded. Orihime found herself wishing to say it again. It felt like thousands of blades were being pulled out away from her heart that she wanted nothing but to say over and over again how much she is in love with him but then-

"Ichigo!" someone shouted. Orihime and Ichigo looked up to see Yoruichi standing above them with a serious look on her face. "You have to come with me quick! This is about Rukia!"

At the mention of Rukia's name, the lost glaze in Ichigo's eyes vanished and immediately replaced by his usual determined look.

"What happened?"

"Come to Uruhara's shop!" Yoruichi adviced and then vanished using shunpo.

"Dammit," Ichigo murmured, "later- Orihime-"

He was about to run when her hand suddenly grabbed his arm and held him back. Ichigo was much surprised by this. Orihime had her head bowed.

"Orihime-!" he started to say but then she finally loosened her grip and let go. Ichigo looked at her but hurried along afterwards. She looked up and saw him go. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

_**~TBC~**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**BLEACH IS TAKING 3 WEEKS BREAK!**_

_**LETS ENJOY FANFICTION^^**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	5. Brother's Fury

**Steps to DeathBerry Field**

**Chapter 5**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**Thank you for supporting :)**_

* * *

><p>"Rukia is being held by none other than Byakuya Kuchiki in his household."<p>

This was the news that reached Ichigo's ears the moment he took step inside Uruhara's shop.

"Oh boy," Yoruichi said as she stood just outside the doorway with crossed arms, and a smile, "It seems like he's not going to make it any easier for you to have his sister, Ichigo."

Ichigo clenched his fist. "That bastard…"

"One thing we know about the situation is that Rukia is in no immediate danger." Uruhara continued with a smile and his paper fan in his hand, "The next thing we know for sure is that whoever would try and get near her would immediately be slaughtered by Byakuya himself. The third thing we are absolute is that his blade is now specifically pointed at you, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo eyed Uruhara. Uruhara eyed him back testily.

"Having a relationship with his baby sister, I'm sure he took the blow seriously and by heart. If it was his decision, I'm sure he would have gone after you the second he found out you laid hand on his sister, but let's just say Byakuya has become too lenient with Rukia that he spared you the attack, so now he went for a more tactical move: he is challenging you to come at him by withholding his own sister inside his abode. He knew you would go for her, and that is where he sets his fangs. You understand, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't even blink as he answered. "Yeah."

Yoruichi grinned manically at the men, "It's important that you understand. Because that's the Byakuya I know."

"So what's it gonna be?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo's eyes flashed."I'm going."

Uruhara smiled. "So that's how it's going to be."

* * *

><p>Rukia looked outside the window. The sun was up in the sky. She was wondering what Ichigo must be doing when there was a knock on her door.<p>

"Hey," Renji's voice loudly said as he came inside with a tray of food, "Why are you not eating your food?"

Rukia smiled sneakily as she sat on the chair near the window.

"I'm not hungry, I told you many times."

"But you haven't eaten since last night!" Renji said furiously as he set the tray down, "Are you trying to kill yourself by starving?"

Rukia gave a patient sigh and rolled her eyes. "Not eating would not kill me that simply, Renji. Seriously, stop being such a mother hen."

"Captain gave me orders to look after you, now stop hanging around and eat already!"

"He told you to guard me, not be my mother!"

"Shut up and eat!"

Rukia glared at the vice captain, and then slowly picked up the utensils on the tray. Renji watched as she ate quietly and was satisfied by it. He watched her eat and wondered what was on her mind. Clearly it would be that bastard from the human world… when was she ever going to be separated from that Ichigo's twisted fate?

"You really are a pain in the ass," Renji muttered after awhile as he leaned on the wall and watched her. Rukia slowly dropped the spoon on the bowl and looked at him.

"Renji… you don't think Nii-sama would kill Ichigo, right?"

Renji saw a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"It depends on how strong Ichigo's will this time is." He answered truthfully. Rukia looked down on her bowl and sighed. Renji kept looking at her but she spoke no more. With the way her eyes looked, he knew she was thinking about him. Those many times he had seen her eyes drop down like that- he never took the opportunity to console her. He would always stick with being the stone hearted death god, who thinks Shinigamis should not be feeling anything save faith to their duties. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't there when she needed someone to rely on… until Ichigo came. Those times he wasted when he could be the one beside her… what the hell was he doing? And now it was all too late, she was already with someone. When it was Kuchiki Byakuya who took her away, all he needed to do was work hard and train. But now was different. He wasn't sure there ever was training to get someone's heart. And how the hell did Ichigo train for that one?

"What do you think you're doing- suddenly having affairs with him?" Renji suddenly demanded with all his pride forgotten. Rukia didn't look at him but merely gripped her hands so he walked in front of her and stood there. "Answer me!"

"Ichigo is Ichigo," Rukia whispered suddenly, and she gave her friend one of her dead serious look, "Is it much of a surprise if I like him a lot?"

Renji clenched his fist and looked at her. She was still the Rukia he knew… but she is no longer his childhood friend whom he can be with so freely. She already belonged to someone else… Renji's fist shook, but then he unclenched it.

"Rukia," he said as he slowly tilted her chin upward with his right hand. Their eyes met and a spark of jealousy at the thought that she was with Ichigo flared inside him. "I don't know about you, but you really are dense. Didn't my feelings reach you from the beginning?"

Rukia's eyes rounded in shock.

"Renji…?"

Renji smirked and then shook his head. "So you really didn't feel anything special for me."

Rukia pulled her face away from his hand and said rather sharply, "What are you talking about?"

Renji opened his mouth and said, "I have always liked you. But I guess I am too late…"

Rukia looked at her friend."Renji-" she started much to her surprise. To find out her best friend had been in love with her for a very long time was something she never expected to come…

"You are so dense! I know he is more important than I," Renji said as their eyes met like it was the first time in years. "But at least try not to forget that I am here for you, … I've always been waiting…"

"Renji…" she whispered sadly.

"Damn…don't pity me, it'll only make me feel worse…"

"I'm sorry."

The Vice Captain closed his eyes and sighed. It was painful, to act as if everything was okay when inside he was crumbling. He couldn't understand why until now he wasn't able to reach her even though he was already under the same roof as her. He couldn't understand why she must be with Ichigo…

Rukia suddenly reached for his hand. Renji opened his eyes and eyed her. There she goes again, giving him that look. That look that can always make him submit to her… the look in her eyes that he had always liked… _it can't be helped,_ he thought, _I'm her slave_.

And to Rukia's great surprise, Renji suddenly knelt in front of her and bowed his head in a knightly manner.

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed in shock, "What are you-?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, I pledge my heart and soul to you." Renji started that gave Rukia goose bumps. She recognized that chant. She heard about it from her squad; a chant existing for men who commits their life in an object or being without expecting anything in return. It was a sacrificial chant.

"You idiot- stop it!" Rukia tried to get him on his feet, but he was much larger and far taller than she is, "Renji- don't-!"

"I will serve you until my heart falters, I will be your hidden sword. I shall not accept anything in turn. I shall do this because it is my fate. My fate depends on you, Kuchiki Rukia, I gave you my word of honor as a Shinigami."

Rukia's eyes filled with tears as Renji finished saying the chant. He looked up at her and found her eyes shining with tears.

"You idiot…" she whispered as tears kept rolling down her pale cheeks when he stood up. "You didn't have to…Why did you have to do that…? Can't you be satisfied with being my friend?"

Renji's eyes sparkled.

"I have often thought that our fate was sealed to be together, you know, under all the circumstances that we've been through… but I guess fate does change, and now you are with him. Now even if I don't accept that, it'd be pitiful to come after Ichigo. He is just a punk after all. But my fate is still to stand beside you. You may be with him but I will always be here for you."

"FOOL!" Rukia shouted as tears splashed down her lap. "How dare you be selfish and decide that on your own… Renji that is unfair for you… too unfair…"

Renji smiled as he walked near her and gave her a squeeze.

"Don't mind me. This is what I chose. You already made your choice as well, so let's do our best to stick with that."

Rukia glanced up to him. Renji was smiling but there was that sad note behind his eyes. Rukia couldn't help but feel sadness for his best friend so she embraced him. Renji was taken aback at first, but he wrapped his arms around her tightly afterwards, knowing that it would be the last time he was going to be able to hold her like that.

"I love you," he whispered.

Rukia cried.

* * *

><p>Ichigo landed on the Soul Society ground with a considerable amount of dust flying around. The moment he stepped on the floor, he activated Shunpo and appeared just outside the Kuchiki Household.<p>

"Rukia!" he shouted with all his might as he made to reach for the gate. A sudden beam of light appeared on his right side and he immediately dodged as the strong attack landed itself on the floor he was standing on moments ago. It caused a large explosion and shaking on the floor that sent stones and dust around.

"You have arrived." said a familiar voice.

Ichigo looked at where the attack came from and saw a tall shadow hiding behind the moonlight. He recognized him immediately even before he looked. He was wearing that familiar haori and hair piece. He has that proud look on his sharp eyes. There was no mistaking it, the reason why until now his Rukia was not beside him.

"Byakuya," Ichigo muttered as he looked piercingly at the Kuchiki Head. "Where's Rukia?"

Byakuya watched him, and then raise his blade without ado.

"Fight me." were his only words.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Byakuya kept his eyes at him.

"Fight me and you may see her, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo raised his blade. "Fine by me."

A surge of spiritual energy came bursting out of both individual. Byakuya has the colour of blue aura while Ichigo was enveloped by white force.

Rukia pulled away from Renji as she felt the familiar spiritual energy around. Renji, too, felt the energy and immediately looked by the window.

"So it has begun."

Byakuya and Ichigo stared at each other for a long moment. They exchanged fearful gazes and threatening burst in energy. Ichigo saw Byakuya raise his blade.

"You, of all people, should know your place." Byakuya said as his eyes sharpened, "Prove yourself worthy to be with her, win this fight and I will accept you no matter how irksome it may be. Win this fight and I shall give you her hand. But be warned. I am not who I used to be when we last fought. I am now protecting someone dear to me that may have affected my very own spiritual energy to get stronger. I am the same with you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I get stronger minute by minute with this bare reason. The urge to protect _her_ is overflowing in me that right now I feel more invincible than I used to be. Especially if the reason is you- a rascal. So be warned."

Byakuya allowed another release of force from his body that vibrated around Sereitei. Ichigo felt his presence and grind his teeth. But then, to Byakuya's surprised, Ichigo smiled.

"You are not the only one with mounting feelings to be proud about, Byakuya." He said calmly as he raised his zanpakuto, "I am also overflowing with energy I might just burst it out in your face and send your household apart. Believe me, Byakuya, my spiritual energy now is ten times stronger than when we last fought. My feelings before then were different now… because just right now I want to see her… I want to see her so badly that it hurts… and the idea of finally being able to see her by just defeating you is so inviting I can't help but be excited… so fair warning too, _nii-sama_… because later on I will see her. I will see Rukia!"

Byakuya sliced the place where Ichigo was standing seconds before but Ichigo was able to escape. The ground was sliced to pieces that made Ichigo look at his opponent with critical eyes. That was when he saw Byakuya seething with anger.

"Watch your mouth," Byakuya muttered as he raised his zanpakuto for another attack, "And don't ever call me that way again!"

As he threw his next attack, Ichigo raised his blade and the two engage into a fierce battle.

Somewhere inside the Kuchiki household, Rukia and Renji were watching at the window where they could see flashes of what was happening outside. Rukia was following their movements but it was very impossible to keep up. Finally she saw Ichigo got hit by Byakuya's attack that sent him to roll backwards and hit the nearest hill.

"Renji!" she shouted to the red hair as she saw this happen, "Please bring me outside! I need to talk to them! They don't have to fight over me! Renji!"

Renji too was watching the fight with gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry, Rukia, but you are just worthy of this fight."

Rukia's eyes widened. She looked back at the window exactly as Byakuya sent blow after blow at Ichigo who deflected the attacks with much damage to himself. They saw Ichigo attacked again, this time sending fallen stones on Byakuya's side but the captain merely used kido to smash the stones to pieces. Then he grabbed the opportunity and appeared in front of Ichigo where their swords clashed once more.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, "Nii-sama…"

And then Renji saw it. His eyes rounded as he leaned closely on the window.

"He's gonna use it!" he muttered more to himself, "He's gonna use his Bankai! But it's too early! He wants to finish the fight quickly!"

Rukia's eyes rounded in despair.

Ichigo saw it coming too so he prepared himself. Behind Byakuya he saw another tall hill and decided for a plan. Raising his own zanpakuto, Ichigo went on full force.

"Bankai!"

Byakuya, who was just about to do the same, narrowed his eyes as he saw Ichigo coming. The substitute Shinigami attacked him head on, forcing him to back away with shunpo. Naturally, the bastard could follow.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed that alerted all of Byakuya's senses. Ichigo did his best to push Byakuya at the wall of the hill and when the angle was good enough, he attacked-

"_Tensa zangetsu!"_

There was a massive explosion that shook all grounds in Sereitei. Renji gulped at the massive energy that has been released and wondered for a short time if Byakuya was still in shape to fight. Using his eyes, he searched inside the clouds of smoke where his captain probably hit the hill walls. After much observation, he saw Byakuya was alive.

"Damn this fight," Renji muttered as he looked around, "Captain does recognize Ichigo's-"

Renji stopped speaking for Rukia was nowhere in the room. He saw the door was left ajar and in seconds he knew where she was. Giving the fight scene a look, Renji hissed, "Shit!"

Ichigo waited for the clouds of dust to disappear from his sight while attentively looking at the shadow of a man standing solely in the middle of the heaps of rubble. Byakuya was looking at him.

"Impressive." He muttered as he looked on his severely injured arm while one of his feet stuck in the rubble. He tried to pull it away but it was not moving as well. "You did take my advice seriously."

Ichigo eyed Byakuya.

"I don't want to fight you." He said quietly and sincerely, "You are her important brother. I know you are doing this for her sake- I would have done the same. Rukia is precious for the two of us! I will not hurt her no matter what happens! So I ask you for one thing- let me be with her!"

"A request I cannot guarantee without astounding results." Byakuya answered as he dropped his blade on the floor in familiar fashion. "Bankai. Feel honoured to be defeated by my Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Eternal Rain of Blades."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized something was different with Byakuya's Bankai when it materialized before his eyes. Why- the blades surrounded him in double time and there were hundreds of lines of it around him.

"Shit," he muttered as he felt the massive attack coming. He prepared himself and gathered his spiritual energy but then-

"_Ichigo!_"

Out of the chaos, Ichigo heard her, the voice he had been longing to hear. He looked around and finally saw her running toward him- "_Ichigo!"_

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted but then felt an exploding power coming- "No-!"

Byakuya's eyes sharpened as he saw her coming.

Rukia used shunpo and appeared in front of Ichigo as the deathly attack was released. Ichigo made to grab for her hands but sounds of blade raining from the sky filled his ears. He saw Rukia under the raining blades of Senbonzakura.

"NO!"

Byakuya watched as Ichigo abandoned using his final attack at the final moment. Instead, he grabbed her hand and then pulled her into his arms to shield her from harm- and their world shattered and exploded. Byakuya closed his eyes.

Sakura petals surrounded the area.

"Taicho!" Byakuya heared Renji yell as the Vice Captain ran to him, "Rukia! She's-!"

But Byakuya wasn't listening for his eyes were on the sakura petals above the sky. It formed the shape of a circle and slowly it started to level down on the ground. Renji caught up with him and he too watched as the ball of sakura petals gently dropped on the floor and then vanished into thin, swirling air. The Vice Captain saw someone from inside it.

"Is it them?" he asked as he saw Ichigo's back. The couple didn't seem hurt at all. On the contrary they were unharmed. "You purposely protect them from your own attack, didn't you, Taicho?"

Byakuya didn't say anything as he saw Ichigo clinging tightly on Rukia in his arms. Ichigo has protected her with his life against his Bankai. The 6th Captain's eyes narrowed and for a moment he watched them quietly.

Ichigo looked down on Rukia immediately when his surrounding cleared.

"Rukia!" he shouted but she was unconscious. "Rukia!"

Rukia opened her eyes slowly. When her sight focused, she found his face looking at her in concern. "Ichigo…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Ichigo embraced her back. It was a reunion both have been waiting for.

Byakuya and Renji watched as this occurred. They also watched as Ichigo carried Rukia on his arms and then immediately vanished into thin air.

"Where is he taking her?" Renji found himself asking but Byakuya did not answer. He merely closed his eyes and said, "This fight is over," before vanishing with his own shunpo technique.

Renji stared at the spot where Ichigo and Rukia vanished with a sad look on his eyes. Yes, it had been a good ride with Rukia. But even though they parted ways, he promised to himself that he would still be with her. In her soul he knew he still has a special place.

Thinking of Ichigo pisses him off, but he knew deep in his heart it was Ichigo who was fated to protect Rukia and be by her side. It has always been like that.

"Bastard." He murmured closing his eyes. Then, pulling himself together, he sighed and vanished using shunpo as well.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, in her room, Orihime was looking at a picture of herself, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki. Her eyes were focused to Ichigo who was standing so closely to Rukia. Her eyes hardened.<p>

"I can't take this anymore..." she murmured as she ripped Rukia from the photo.

_**~ToBeContinued~**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

**_Waiting for BLeach ;)_**


	6. Noble Affairs

****Chapter 6****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**While waiting for Bleach update... let's enjoy fanfiction! :)**_

* * *

><p>The supposed battle was over in a blink of an eye, but its destruction remained in the grounds of Soul Society.<p>

On the other side of Sereitei in the 1st Squad barracks, Commander Yamamoto had been watching the progress of the fight with his Lieutenant behind him. When it ended, the commander remained silent for awhile as if contemplating upon something.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe," he motioned for the Vice Captain moments later, "It would seem that Captain Kuchiki has retreated. I want you to gather information from Central 46 and report back immediately."

"Yes, Commander." Sasakibe nodded and disappeared.

Yamamoto opened his eyes and stared ahead of his window.

On the other barracks, 8th Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise was writing on her pad. Beside her stood Rangiku Matsumo and Captain Hitsugaya while Kyouraku and Ukitake were sitting behind them playing chess.

"It's finally over, huh." Histugaya said as he broke the silence.

"If you ask me, Kuchiki-taicho did not even give it his all." Matsumoto observed.

Kyouraku merely smiled as he checked his friend's piece on the board. Ukitake closed his eyes.

"It's a shame we cannot say anything about this," Ukitake said quietly to the others, "Seeing as it's on the law that Gotei 13 cannot get involved in any Noble Family affairs."

"Indeed," Kyouraku nodded, "Buy I'm sure Byakuya-taicho knows what he is doing."

"Does he, really?" Hitsugaya muttered as his eyes narrowed. The others looked at each other meaningfully but nobody spoke.

"Anyway- with that settled," Nanao concluded with her glasses flashing, "I hope Kuchiki-Taicho has prepared compensation for the casualties."

* * *

><p>"Ken-chan, they're done!" Yachiru shouted over the bored Kenpachi. They were in their house.<p>

Kenpachi, who was lying with his head on his left arm merely scratched his ears and then sighed.

"How boring."

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia appeared on top of Soukyoku Hill with the latter carried by Ichigo. He gently dropped her on the ground and the two looked at each other. He smiled at her. She smiled back. They were together again. Ichigo wanted nothing but to do one thing that moment, and do it he did.<p>

"IDIOT!" Ichigo reprimanded her as he pinched her left cheek that made her look like a stretched caricature.

"OWww-!"

"Why did you suddenly jump in the middle of the fight? What if Byakuya didn't see you? He could have easily sliced us both! Are you crazy?"

Rukia felt her face expanded ten times-

"FOOL!" she shouted back as she smacked her fist to his face, "What would you do if I didn't appear there? You think Nii-sama would let you out of that fight alive? D'you think he'd give me up easily? Of course I had to do something!"

"You should have just watched on the sideline! I would have won that fight! I would have if it's for you!"

This could easily be some sweet lines but not for her. An angry vein popped at the side of Rukia's head as she clenched her fist.

"SHUT UP! Do you think I would prefer it if you and my brother killed each other because of me? Do you think I want the two of you to be always fighting just because of _me?_ I'm not even worth both of your lives so how can you think of engaging in this fight? So I do not understand why I should not be involved when it's _me_ you two are fighting about! It doesn't make any sense!"

Ichigo looked her and instantly fell silent. Rukia hid her eyes behind her hair.

The sun was set upon Soukyoku Hill.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered quietly, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad… but, if anyone tried to hurt you or take you away from me, I'd do anything and fight anyone on my way…"

She looked up to him and Ichigo stared back at her.

"No matter who." He finished seriously.

The intensity of their gazes were overwhelming. Rukia saw his sincere gaze again and knew he was determined. So closing her eyes and sighing, she shook her head and murmured in spite of herself,

"You idiot."

Ichigo took hold of her hand. Rukia finally smiled. How he missed her cute smiles. It was refreshing for him. Rukia noticed his transfixed gaze and felt her face turn red. Feeling both embarrassed and confuse, she raised her eyebrows.

"Stop staring, idiot- hey-!"

He suddenly pulled her close to him in a warm embrace.

"Ichigo…" she whispered as her face rested on his chest. She could just hear the pounding of his heart.

"I missed you." Ichigo said quietly and held her tightly. "So much."

Rukia gripped on his clothes but didn't say anything. They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. He missed her presence, her sweet smell, everything about her. And she- his warm embraces and the sound of his voice. Emotion were stirring in their hearts that all they could do to contaminate it is to stand so closely. Both were sorely missed…

Rukia finally cleared her throat and stepped a little away with her eyes avoiding his.

"We have to pay respect to nii-sama, Ichigo, especially you. He really doesn't like you at all else he wouldn't go through all this trouble. Can you imagine how much he has to pay for the casualties you two made?"

Ichigo's face darkened comically.

"I know I had to deal with him sooner or later… If your brother weren't so stingy… and it wasn't me who wants a fight in the first place…"

"Ichigo…" Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo sighed finally. The substitute soul reaper knew he was defeated.

"Ahh. Let's go meet _'Nii-sama'_."

Rukia chuckled and the two of them started walking off.

"I wouldn't use that term if I were you, nii-sama doesn't seem please with you at all."

"I don't understand him. What's not to like about me?"

"…"

"Hey you-!"

"What?"

"Why are you grinning?"

"Shut up. I'm not grinning!"

"Tse… Nii-sama is Nii-sama, he needs to bear with that! Let's go and ask nii-sama for blessing!" Ichigo shouted as he raised his right fist energetically.

Rukia chuckled once more and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>They appeared outside the Kuchiki household after a few minutes. Ichigo and Rukia looked up at the tall gate.<p>

"Here goes nothing," Ichigo muttered, but then the double doors opened and a Soul Reaper with red hair appeared.

"Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed as the Vice Captain walked near them.

"Renji," Rukia whispered as she watched him come near. Renji was looking at Ichigo, and then without further ado, went past him and walked directly in front of Rukia.

"Captain Kuchiki wants to see you." He said gently. Rukia nodded. To Ichigo's annoyance, however, Renji grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her toward the gate.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. He saw Rukia half glance at him as Renji pulled her, but the red haired Soul Reaper suddenly pulled her so brusquely for Ichigo's liking that he shouted in protest, "Hey-!"

He made to grab for Renji's shoulder but to his surprise he felt Renji pulled his sword out and attacked him out of nowhere. Ichigo dodged Renji's sword attack that made him take steps backward.

"What the hell!" he shouted angrily as he looked at the Vice Captain.

"Renji!" Rukia said in alarm. Renji's eyes met Ichigo's. The substitute soul reaper saw his eyes were seething in anger.

"Don't talk to me," Renji said with his voice shaking in anger that surprised Ichigo, "Don't even try and touch me. I'm not feeling good about you now."

"What's that?" Ichigo frowned at him. "What's your problem?"

Renji didn't answer. Rukia's eyes saddened. Renji and Ichigo after all, were like brothers. The Vice Captain turned his back on Ichigo and continued pulling Rukia. Ichigo was about to shout in protest but Rukia shook her head. Instead, she motioned for him to follow them silently. Ichigo bit his lower lip, and then sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Renji," he called out coldly, "But don't ever show to me that you are manhandling her. Got that, you fool?"

Renji stopped walking and glanced angrily at Ichigo-

"You can just go to hell, asshole!"

"What's your problem-?"

"Enough!"

The two guys looked at Rukia who was watching them with an angry frown.

"Enough. Please." She repeated as she closed her eyes.

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other like an angry lion and tiger ready to set their fangs on each other's neck. Ichigo could not understand why Renji had suddenly turned against him until he saw the Vice Captain looked at Rukia. Ichigo saw him grit his teeth, but at the same time there was a gleam in his eyes that Ichigo somehow understood. He looked from Renji to Rukia and the answer came to him naturally.

_Of course, Renji would be… _

"I'm sorry," Ichigo muttered, "Can we just get on?"

Rukia glanced at him and gave him a grateful look. He smiled at her. Renji, on the other hand, looked ahead and led the two in silence.

Ichigo watched the back of Renji's head and felt a lost in his heart. Renji had been a good friend and ally. The idea of losing him as his friend somehow made him sad. But, it was a choice between their friendship and the girl he loves. Weighing the two things doesn't equate much. Rukia is very important to him.

He looked up and saw Renji grab Rukia's wrist, but he didn't say anything despite the angry protest in his heart. Somehow, Renji does deserve her, but even so he, Ichigo, will not let Rukia go. As long as she chooses him, he would fight for her to death.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Ichigo found himself sitting alone in a room with Byakuya. Byakuya was no longer wearing his Captain Haori and hairpiece but a normal white kimono. The atmosphere around him was so cold that Ichigo could barely stand it. Silence was also upon them with the captain's back on him. Ichigo felt like he was being suffocated inside the room with the 6th Division Captain. Somehow, as he looked at Byakuya's backside, he never felt Byakuya that intimidating before. Somehow, Byakuya felt more formidable- otherwise how can he, Ichigo, describe the squirmy feeling inside his stomach?<p>

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya suddenly spoke in his smooth voice that made Ichigo jump from where he was sitting. The icy cold tone of the 6th Division did not help ease Ichigo's nervousness.

"Hai…?" he responded uncertainly.

To his great surprise, however, Byakuya turned to him and looked him in the eye. Ichigo blinked, but then before he could stop himself, he bowed his head down the floor and exclaimed-

"I apologize for fighting you! I apologize for being rude, for being an ass, and for everything you consider not right! But well, you know I can't help that. That's me and being me makes me who I am! I cannot be as polite as you wish me to be- but at least, allow me to be with Rukia! I promise you I will give my life to her! I will make her happy! I swear I will protect her with my life! So Byakuya- please, don't get in our way anymore! Please, I'm begging you!"

Silence followed his outburst but Ichigo kept his head bowed.

"On your way… you say?" Byakuya's cold voice sent chills down Ichigo's spine.

"I didn't mean- well…" he strutted to explain.

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he repeated again as Ichigo glanced up slowly, "You need not speak a word anymore. You only have my words to listen to. I called you here to make myself clear to make sure that you know what you are getting yourself into. Rukia Kuchiki is my sister. You already know what I feel about her, being the person who made me realize such emotion. I give you that to thank to. _However_, that is in the past, and I suppose I have already repented much. With that being said, I will act accordingly as I see fit. I heard your promises and I assure you I would hold you on that. Even so, my dislike for you still remains."

Ichigo felt a tap of something icy cold slid down his spine that he wondered if Toushiro Hitsugaya was there. Byakuya continued.

"For a much known reason, my heart would thunder at the very thought that my sister is with you. It is provoking me. It is unsettling me. My dislike for your character has reached the maximum limit of normalcy that now I just want my hand to slip on my robe, grab my sword and slice you in half. It will satisfy me, yes. And yes, I shall stoop so low just to slay a mere commoner for the sake of my _pride_. But that will not do for she has chosen you, so thank her for being alive now."

Ichigo gulped as Byakuya's aura made his warning apparent.

"With all that being said," the Kuchiki head continued as he closed his eyes, "I shall honour your request and allow Rukia to be with you."

Ichigo's face lightened up and a smile formed on his face.

"Byakuya…"

"However," Byakuya added and the cold atmosphere returned, "It does not mean that I accept you. I will give you chance to prove yourself but that is all I am giving. One mistake and consider yourself a dead man."

A trickle of sweat dropped down the side of Ichigo's face for Byakuya's aura was too overwhelming, yet, he did not say anything but stared back determinedly at the Captain.

Byakuya's eyes flashed as his orbs reflected Ichigo's face.

"A warning, Ichigo Kurosaki: if you became the reason Rukia Kuchiki cried, be it for any reason, consider yourself inexistent. Apart from that, you can worry of everything else but my answer is still the same. Make her cry or even make her feel sadness then you have my blade to answer to. Is everything clear, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo gulped once more but he kept his eyes upon Byakuya.

"Yes, Nii-sama."

For a second, Ichigo thought Byakuya would get angry, but to his utter relief, the Captain did not even flinch. He just stared at him with his cold eyes enough to freeze him. But somehow… it was like daring him to say it again…

"Byakuya…" he muttered once more as he bowed deeply, "I will make her happy. I don't know how to do exactly, but I promise I will make her happy."

And Byakuya closed his eyes.

"That remains to be seen. Now that I have made myself clear there is another purpose why I wish to speak with you. This is about Soul Society and your world..."

Ichigo saw Byakuya's eyes flashed dangerously and realized it was important.

"I'm listening," he said.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was sitting inside his quarters when his Lieutenant came in. Vice Captain Sasakibe bowed and proceeded to approach the Commander's table.<p>

"This came through Central 46," he said quietly.

Yamamoto opened his serious eyes and took the letter. He took his time in opening the letter and gave a short pause to read it. Sasakibe waited for awhile, until Yamamoto looked at him through his sharp gaze.

"Notify Byakuya Kuchiki. Dare he tell me about Gotei 13 getting involved in a Noble family affair…but I see his logic and he has every right to decline my interference. Now, let's see how he responds to this. Indeed, Gotei 13 shall never be involved. Send a message to him. This is the last aid he will get from me."

Sasakibe gave a respectful bow and disappeared. Yamamoto closed his eyes and remained silent afterwards.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked in and stood outside Byakuya's quarters nervously. She was just trying to calm herself when she heard Ichigo's loud voice.<p>

"I know what I must do. I will protect her even if it cost me my life!"

Silence followed his statement. Rukia blushed as she heard him.

"You may come in, Rukia." Byakuya's voice suddenly called from inside.

Ichigo looked up and then heard the sliding door being opened. He looked behind him and saw Rukia waiting there with her face very red.

"Nii-sama," she said as she looked at her brother. Then her eyes met with Ichigo.

"Rukia…"

"You idiot…" she hissed as she came, but she gave him a genuine smile that made her eyes sparkle. It made Ichigo smile as well. Byakuya saw the exchange and closed his eyes.

"Leave us be," he said, so Ichigo stood up, gave Rukia a glance, and then headed outside.

The door was closed behind him.

Ichigo sighed deeply. Not wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation, he decided to walk on to the pond where he could see the moonlight reflected on the water. He was just getting on what Byakuya had reminded him when a presence told him he was not alone.

"Come out here, you dumbass." He called calmly.

Renji walked out from the shadows. Ichigo looked at him.

"Say…" Ichigo started as the two faced off under the moonlight, "Do you want to settle something with me?"

Renji raised his blade and shouldered it with his eyes gleaming red.

"What made you say that?" he asked quietly.

"Just a feeling." Ichigo muttered as his eyes turned serious.

_**~To Be Continue~**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Bleach manga update- soon, right? YES!^^**_


	7. Of Selfishness

****Chapter 7****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

><p>Tatsuki was hurrying along an apartment with a leaflet on her hand. She quickly crossed the stairs and stopped in front of a door. Breathing quite faster than normal, she raised a hand and knocked on the door.<p>

"Inoue!" she called loudly, "Orihime, its Tatsuki!"

She waited for the door to open, and when it did she was surprised to see Orihime in such a moody aura.

"Orihime…?"

"Tatsuki-chan," she smiled forcefully as she opened the door slowly, "Come on in."

"Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked as she entered in the room with a concerned look in her face. The girls sat on the living room where Orihime offered her a cup of tea. Looking closely at her best friend, Tatsuki knew at once that something was awfully wrong. "Orihime- can you tell me what's happening?"

Orihime hesitated. There was a guilty look in her eyes as she clenched her fist.

"Tatsuki-chan, I…" she started softly, "I want to tell you something important…"

Tatsuki's face turned serious and her body straightened up at once. Orihime looked at her.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Kuchiki quarters, Rukia and Byakuya were facing each other and still talking. The atmosphere between the two had been different with Ichigo. This time, it was more relax and calm.<p>

"I shall respect your decision," Byakuya was saying as he looked at his sister, "I do not have any rights to take control of your emotions seeing as I had been the same way with your sister, Hisana. But I too shall only give you chance. If things don't work well, give me your word that you would return here in Soul Society and allow me to handle whatever scenario you might find yourself in."

Rukia did not even blink as she gave a short nod.

"You are a Kuchiki, and you know I do not tolerate anything to tarnish my pride. Ichigo Kurosaki will find out what it means if he stepped on the line. Be that as it may, I want you to report to me whatever is happening to you. I am still your brother, and I have the right to be notified of things that are occuring. I can get all the information I want, but I would prefer it if it comes from you directly. Is that understood, Rukia?"

"Hai, Nii-sama!" Rukia bowed in respect, "Thank you very much for everything, and sorry for the trouble I caused you… Ichigo and I… our relationship is something I cannot explain… but even so I am not confused."

She looked up at him and he saw right through her eyes the shine of a lively soul. Byakuya eyed her for she was much the same with her sister in that respect. Given the circumstances, it was no one's fault that two souls meant to be together ended together, that philosophy is much clear for Byakuya, however, there was one _person_ he was most concerned about at the moment…

"About Abarai…" he started again that caught Rukia surprise.

"Renji…?"

Byakuya looked at her eyes deeply, and then closed his eyes. He looked as if he has something on his mind. Rukia watched her brother and was about to open her mouth to ask when Byakuya continued,

"Bear in mind, Rukia, that all actions have its own consequence. When the right time comes, you will face reality, and I hope then that you will be as strong as I pride you to be."

Rukia frowned. "Nii-sama…?"

"I shall tell you, if that time comes. For now, go and rest. I want you to stay for the night. You can go back to the real world tomorrow."

Rukia nodded. She gave Byakuya a bow but as she left, she couldn't help feeling her brother was not telling her something. Well, it wasn't the first time…

Deciding to leave everything to faith, Rukia sighed deeply and then went to look for Ichigo around the big mansion.

* * *

><p>Back in the garden, Ichigo and Renji were still looking at each other.<p>

"Hey, Renji."

"I told you don't get too familiar with my name."

Ichigo smiled sadly, but he continued anyway, "We're still friends after this, right?"

Renji's eyes clouded as he looked piercingly at Ichigo.

"We'll find out about that if you survive." He grinned menacingly.

Ichigo nodded with a small smile.

"Of course."

Rukia was walking in a hurry as she looked for Ichigo but then, as she passed the hall way, she saw blades clashing. She looked over the garden and saw Ichigo and Renji engage in a fierce sword battle.

"Ichigo!" she shouted sounding alarmed, "Renji!"

Ichigo pushed Renji away and looked at Rukia who was looking at them in worry.

"Rukia…"

Renji was also looking at Rukia and her round eyes cut deep through him that he immediately lowered his sword. He was after all, her slave. Without saying a word, Renji closed the distance between himself and Ichigo. He then grabbed the latter by the collar and gruffly pulled him close.

"One mistake, Ichigo, that's all I'm gonna tolerate." He hissed as he and Ichigo locked gazes.

"I can hear you," Ichigo smiled at him despite being manhandled. Renji gritted his teeth.

"You don't get it. I said one mistake, only one. If you make her cry I swear I will take her back and never let her go. Never."

Ichigo's eyes rounded in surprise at the statement. Renji gruffly pushed him away and walked near Rukia who was watching him.

"Renji…" she murmured as he walked by. The Lieutenant gave her a tap in the shoulder before vanishing inside the Kuchiki household. Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another.

"There he goes," Ichigo forced a smile as Rukia walked near him, "What an asshole…"

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered as she stood in front of him, "Don't mind Renji… he's just having a hard time-"

"I know why he's like that," Ichigo said quietly as he reached for Rukia's cheek, "I know why. Even so, I will not give you up, unless you tell me yourself that you don't love me."

Rukia closed her eyes and wished things didn't have to be so tough for her childhood friend.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-saaaaann~!" Keigo exclaimed as he jumped in front of Rukia with open arms. The two Soul Reapers have just returned from the real world not long ago and decided to attend that afternoon's class.<p>

Ichigo caught Keigo's face in one hand and held him up in an arm length while Rukia blinked.

"What's the meaning of this?"Ichigo raised his eyebrow at Keigo who said in a muffled voice.

"I was just welcoming Kuchiki-san, you jealous guy!"

"Go welcome someone else!" Ichigo said as Mizuiro and Chad approached them.

"C'mon, Keigo, you don't usually greet Kuchiki-san like that. What gives?" said Mizuiro.

"Its coz she's with Ichigo of course!" said Keigo in protest, "I want to show her how we welcome Ichigo's girlfriends warmly."

"Embracing is just too warm." Mizuiro chuckled, "Anyhow, I see why you were gone, Ichigo. Did you pick up Kuchiki-san from the station?"

"Ah, yeah, kinda." Ichigo said while Rukia nodded enthusiastically.

That was when Ichigo saw Orihime enter the room with Tatsuki. One look at her expression told him she was not doing well. The positive aura that he usually sees around her was gone. A gloomy atmosphere also seemed to surround her that even made Tatsuki look so concerned. Ichigo closed his mouth as he saw Orihime glance at their direction and then seemingly stiffened.

"Rukia," he said distractedly as he looked around for her, "Wanna go grab some lunch-?"

"Orihime!" Rukia called genuinely happy as she went pass Ichigo to approach Inoue, "How are you?"

But to everybody's surprise, Orihime walked pass Rukia like she wasn't there. Rukia's eyes widened a little. Ichigo and the rest watched in surprise as this occurred in one go. Even Tatsuki seemed truly surprised.

"Inoue…" she called softly as she walked pass the group to follow Orihime out of the door.

"What's wrong with Inoue-san?" Ishida asked as they looked at the doorway, "Did she just ignore Kuchiki-san?"

"What are you saying?" Ichigo quickly said as he glanced at Rukia, "Of course she wouldn't…"

"She just did," Keigo confirmed with his right hand pointing after Inoue. Mizuiro stepped on his foot pointedly at that as the rest glanced at Rukia's direction. She was looking after the doorway where Inoue vanished with Tatsuki.

"Yeah… she wouldn't." she muttered more to herself after awhile but the expression on her eyes troubled Ichigo who knew the reason why Inoue was acting like that.

"We are late for class anyway, right?" he said loudly as he scratched his head in a familiar way. Rukia looked at him.

"What are you-?" she started but Ichigo suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. "Hey, wait-!"

"Come with me," Ichigo told her as he dragged her along.

"Where are you guys going? Class starts in ten minutes!" Keigo called after them but the couple was already out of earshot, "Ichigo! Kuchiki-san!"

"My my, what troublesome couple…"Ishida murmured as he went off on his own, "It's hard to tell who influences who…"

* * *

><p>"Wait- Ichigo! Where are we going?" Rukia called as Ichigo pulled her to walk along the street, "We can't ignore classes, you fool- hey-!"<p>

"Just think we have to hunt down a hollow," Ichigo said quietly that made Rukia blink, "that way you won't have to feel guilty for being absent again this time…"

"Idiot," Rukia said, "I wasn't worried about my grades…"

Ichigo glanced back at her as they walk on the empty grounds of the school. He saw that she has her eyes on the ground like the way she does whenever she was shy or embarrassed or sad at the same time. Seeing the gentle look on her face made Ichigo smile knowingly.

"You don't have to worry about my academic performance or anything like that! Your boyfriend is a genius, you know! That's why you are lucky."

Rukia glanced up with her eyes looking at him testily.

"I see… that' why when I saw your home exam last week there was this big F mark on top, eh?"

Ichigo blushed.

"You- you saw? That was different! Economics and Politics ain't really my stuff you know… I'm not even sure who our government rulers are anymore."

"IDIOT! How can you not know? Are you not human?" Rukia gave him a look.

"Well- I've been busier in Soul Society government, you know that already!" Ichigo answered with an exasperated look, "If you ask me anything about Soul Society Divisions I can answer you out flatly without even blinking."

Rukia looked at Ichigo suddenly in a different way.

"You…" she started but Ichigo cut her off-

"Anyway- let's hurry or we'll miss the bus,"

"Bus? But where exactly-?"

"Just shut up and come!"

"Hey-!"

* * *

><p>Moments later Rukia found herself standing outside a shop surrounded by dozens of children and their guardians. There was a playground in front of the shop with a number of slides, seesaw, monkey bars and giant ducks. A mascot of a big bee was standing outside the shop as well and it was giving out free balloons. Rukia blinked at the store like she had never seen anything like it before.<p>

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing here? This is a children's toy store if I'm not mistaken. Are you an idiot? What would people think seeing two high school students standing outside its premises?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand again.

"You think too much. Let's just go."

"Wait-! A children's store is a children's store-! I'd understand if you've brought me to an arcade, fool! Hey-!"

They manage to enter the shop and Ichigo wheeled her toward a pink section.

"I saw this when I followed a kid's spirit around the corner. The moment I saw it I instantly remembered you…"

Rukia saw before her a number of cuddly bunnies with pink ears, white teddy bears, pigs with pink noses and other cute stuff. Ichigo smiled as he saw the fanatical look in her eyes return.

"I-idiot…" she murmured gulping, "What gave you an idea I'd… that I'd…"

"Stop mumbling and just go-!" Ichigo pushed her away with a grin on his face and Rukia stumbled forward where she found herself face to face with a bunny's pink nose.

"…oh…" she breathed and Ichigo knew she was defeated.

At least, he thought smiling, he was able to keep her from worrying about Inoue for the time being.

* * *

><p>Renji walked briskly on the hallway of 6th Division barracks. He was clutching a paper on his left hand as he made his way toward the Captain's office. The moment he reached it, he did not even bother to knock as he opened the door.<p>

"Taicho!" he said as his eyes fell on his Captain who was on his desk and seemingly writing a report. Byakuya had his eyes closed and he didn't even bother to open them.

"Have you forgotten your manners, Renji?" he said in his smooth but intimidating voice. Renji walked in front of his desk and slammed the paper on the table.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you being summoned by Central 46?" the Vice Captain demanded with his eyes upon his Captain.

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly and looked at the paper.

"This came just now," Renji said, "What is this about, Taicho?"

Byakuya closed his eyes again. Renji gritted his teeth.

"Is this about Rukia?"

Byakuya gave Renji a sharp look before standing up.

"Renji," he said as he grabbed the letter and walked around the table, "I will not tolerate it again if you forget to knock on this office's door."

"Taicho-!" Renji called but Byakuya has already turned his back against him and headed for the door. And before Renji can say another word, Byakuya's back has disappeared on the doorway.

Renji clutched his fist.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>"They all look like chappy, it's incredible!" Rukia was saying as she and Ichigo walked along the street with Ichigo carrying another rabbit stuff toy, "In Soul Society I still have to wait for months before the order I placed arrives! Of course, I need to buy it through some store associations, but here in the human world it appears like you have stocks of chappy-likes everywhere! A lot of people must've like Chappy here…"<p>

"I don't know about that…" Ichigo muttered quietly, "Oh yeah, I bought you this…"

He took out a box from his pocket and showed her an accessory type pink earphone. Its design was that of a white rabbit too. Rukia blinked as she watched him take out the earphone, his mp3 device and then connected it there.

"Listen to this," he said as he adjusted one earphone to her ear and the other to his other ear.

"What-?" she started in confusion but then music started to play from the mp3. "Oh… I like this melody…"

Ichigo smiled, "I know you would."

Together, they walked while silently listening to the song with the title, '_Seno Yoru Wo Koete'_. It was a very passionate and catchy song that Rukia couldn't help but to lip-synch. Ichigo wasn't really listening much as his focus was on the person beside him, who was enjoying one of the songs he preferred to listen during the night.

He was just about to tell her that it was his favourite song when something struck his memory.

"Oh no… I forgot what Yuzu asked me to buy from the store!" he muttered in surprise. "Can you go ahead? I won't be long."

And off, he went. Rukia watched him ran with the earphone still in her hands. With the music playing, Rukia decided to walk ahead humming. As she slowly walked home, Inoue's face flashed in her eyes and the Shinigami stopped walking.

"…"

* * *

><p>She got into Ichigo's house after a few minutes. Yuzu answered the door for her.<p>

"Nee-san," she greeted with a broad smile. Rukia smiled too. "Eh… where's Ichi-nii?"

"Oh, he went back to buy something from the store." Rukia answered as she stepped in the house, "Sorry about that…"

But Yuzu shook her head while still smiling. The two of them entered the kitchen where Karin was quietly reading a manga.

"It's okay, but I wonder why Ichi-nii forgot…"

Rukia hesitated all of a sudden. Can she tell them Ichigo dragged her to another store and forgot all about his own shopping? "Umm…"

"He's probably too absorbed with Rukia-nee san!" Yuzu giggled all of a sudden that made Rukia blinked at the younger Kurosaki. "Sorry about that…" she said again.

"Hey, nee—san," Karin suddenly called from the table, "Why do you always apologize? You didn't do anything wrong. Although yeah, since you appeared Ichi-nii has little time for us."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed while Rukia's eyes rounded. Karin looked at them both then rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I'm complaining, hey-!" she said as she scratched her head in the same way that Ichigo does, "I mean- Ichi-nii is happy after all, so it doesn't matter."

Yuzu looked at Rukia in concern, "Nee-san, Karin-chan didn't mean anything bad by that, please don't mind her!"

Rukia nodded as she waved her hand, "It's nothing—I don't mind, really…"

"I'm here!" Ichigo's voice called out from the front door, "Rukia- oh yeah, I can see your shoes…"

Ichigo entered the kitchen and found the girls there. His eyes sought Rukia at once. The moment their eyes connected, Ichigo saw it again- the troubled glint in her eyes. He opened his mouth as if to ask about it, but Rukia suddenly smiled and the glint disappeared.

"Ichi-nii! You're late!"

"Ahh…" Ichigo said quietly, "Sorry about that."

* * *

><p>After dinner, the two Soul Reapers found themselves alone in Ichigo's room again.<p>

"What's up?" Ichigo asked as he watched her cuddle the rabbit they bought that afternoon. "You seem down…"

"Fool." Rukia murmured as she gave him a look, "What made you say that?"

Ichigo eyed her, and then sighed exasperatedly.

"Look, if you have something to tell me, just say it, okay? I don't want you to be sad, or d'you want your brother to slice me in half?"

Rukia chuckled.

"Idiot, my brother wouldn't…"

"Yes he would! And even without his warning I'd never make you sad… well, at least if I can help it."

Rukia smirked, "You're a fool if you think you can protect me from such emotions."

Ichigo watched her. Definitely, something is wrong…

"Look," he started as he looked away, "if this is about Orihime-"

Rukia's eyes widened but at the same time her phone's warning tone rang. She and Ichigo looked at each other at once as both knew what it means.

* * *

><p>Orihime was walking along the street with a grocery bag in her arms and a saddened expression. She took to heart the idea that Ichigo and Rukia weren't in class that day after seeing them only that afternoon. She was also a bit sad of the idea that she has become rude to Rukia. Tatsuki told he how upset Rukia was when she ignored her. It must also be the reason why Ichigo took her out, because he knew Rukia was upset.<p>

Orihime bit her lower lip. Why does it seem like she was doing things wrong? She couldn't help feeling both hate and jealousy at Rukia anymore. Her feelings were also overflowing, and if she tried to conceal them even more she knew she would explode… all because of the matter of the heart…

"Kurosaki-kun…" she murmured.

A sense of danger suddenly alerted Orihime that made her stop walking and look at her surroundings. The street was empty.

"What…" she whispered, but then felt a dangerous aura around.

"Oh… you can feel me?" said a voice which she recognized must probably be from a hollow. Alerting herself, Orihime clutched her fist but then- the attack came from her right side-

"Ahhhh!"

Ichigo and Rukia heard her scream from afar as they appear on the street.

"That way!" Rukia said and the two instantly headed for the direction. The two came in time to see Orihime on the floor with a giant hollow upon her-

"Shit-!" Ichigo muttered as he and Rukia went forth.

Orihime saw the hollow swing its arms to smash her but then two figures appeared before her- Ichigo deflected the attack with his sword while Rukia kneel down to Orihime.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she touched her shoulder, "Ichigo, I'm taking her to a safe place."

Ichigo glanced back at Rukia, and then nodded quietly.

"Yeah…"

Rukia used shunpo and together she and Orihime appeared some distant from where Ichigo was fighting the hollow.

"Are you okay, Inoue?" Rukia asked kindly. Orihime nodded but didn't say anything. The Soul Reaper took note that Orihime was not looking her in the eyes.

"Inoue…" she started softly, "I don't know if what I feel is true… but… you've been acting strange lately…"

Inoue did not say anything. Rukia watched her with a sad look.

"Kurosaki-kun did not tell you?" Orihime found herself saying all of a sudden as she hid her eyes on the shadows of her hair, "I see… he must be trying to protect you then, because if he wasn't…"

Rukia looked puzzed.

"Inoue-?"

"I confessed to Kurosaki-kun… I told him I like him while you were gone."

Rukia's eyes widened. Inoue brushed away the Soul Reaper's hand which was still holding her shoulder.

"Inoue…" Rukia was too dumbstruck to say a word except her name. How can she not notice? Inoue liked Ichigo… it makes sense now…

"You don't need to pity me," Inoue continued heartily as she clutched her fist on her lap, "Kurosaki-kun still went after you even though I told him my feelings… I know I shouldn't be like this… I know I shouldn't be expecting that he would return my feelings because he has you now…I accept that, I really do, Kuchiki-san…"

Rukia felt a stab in her heart. She tried to reach a hand to Orihime, but Orihime pushed her away as she stood up.

"But you know what I can't accept, Kuchiki-san?" she whispered coldly as finally, she looked at Rukia who was surprised to see such coldness in her eyes, something she has never seen before. "Is the fact that Kurosaki-kun has forgotten to live his life here because of you! He is a human like us, so it's only right that he is with us in here! He doesn't belong in your world- you are already dead! Kurosaki-kun belongs to the living! It's unfair!"

Rukia felt stabbed by thousands of blade as Orihime said this…

"I can take it- him not being with me! But the idea that he would disregard the value of his life because of you- that's not right! Ishida-kun said its better if Kurosaki-kun live permanently in Soul Society if he cannot live his life here without you anymore! But what about his life here- he's just a high school, Kuchiki-san! There are so many things that can happen to him, but despite that, here he is, taking care of you and the world of the dead… he doesn't belong with you. He belongs in the living world with his family and friends- until death come to him!"

Rukia hid her eyes in the shadows of her eyes.

"My brother lost his life…" Orihime continued, "He wasn't given the chance to live it as much as he wants… I don't want that to happen to the person I love, Kuchiki-san… so please, don't let Kurosaki-kun regret his life fully…"

"I'm sorry, Inoue…" Rukia said as she looked up at Orihime, "But you don't understand Ichigo at all… so far he has never regretted any decision he made in his life. On the contrary, I would say he is living his life now to the fullest… Life is a tricky mystery, Inoue… no one can decide for the life of others, you know that… so even though you told me these things, I am afraid it is still going to be his decision in the end… and no matter what his decision is, I would be there for him…"

Inoue could see determination in Rukia's eyes; the same determination that would always be reflected in Ichigo's eyes… The determination that she would never achieve.

"I hate you," Orihime whispered all of a sudden, "Have you ever thought about how his family feels whenever he is gone? Have you ever thought about how he is becoming too disconnected in the living world because of you… DON'T BE TOO SELFISH, KUCHIKI-SAN!"

And Inoue ran away from Rukia who was so taken aback by a close friend's final words.

"Inoue…" she whispered apparently dismayed. She was about to run after her but then Rukia felt a familiar reiatsu. Looking behind her, the Soul Reaper saw a Senkaimon appear out of nowhere and opened its door in front of her.

"What…?" she muttered to herself as the familiar red hair Vice Captain of his brother appear before her eyes. "Renji?"

Renji looked at Rukia with a glint in his eyes.

"We need to talk."

_**~To Be Continue~**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Bleach- BANZAI!**_


	8. Arrogant Failure

****Chapter 8****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**Thanks for reading this story! :) **_

_**Did you guys see the new manga chapter? **__**Where's Rukia-sama? What a cliffhanger!:D**_

_**But if you felt like the action was a real cliffhanger- try reading this chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Renji…" Rukia started, still surprised at the sudden appearance of her childhood friend.<p>

Renji gazed back at her, and then said, "This is about Captain Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard this.

"Why, what's wrong with nii-sama?"

"He is Kuchiki Byakuya, what could possibly happen to him?" the Vice Captain asked her testily, "But yeah, something is not right. Let's talk somewhere else."

Rukia gave Renji a look, and then at Ichigo who was still fighting on the other side, "You can brief me of what's going on later, but first I want to help Ichigo."

Renji's eyes narrowed as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Tse, he is really very slow. What a dumbass… by the way, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes just now, before I came…" Renji frowned as he looked at her closely, "Something's bothering you, I can tell."

Rukia gave Renji a deep look before shaking her head, "It's nothing."

Renji walked closely to her. Before Rukia could even realize it, Renji had touched her chin and forcefully made her look him in the eye.

"Why are you upset?" he demanded quietly.

Despite being surprised, Rukia manage to compose herself. She removed his hand away from her chin while looking him in the eye.

"Idiot, there's nothing wrong with me."

"You suck in lying, d'you know that? You can tell me later, for now let's not waste time and get on already. We need to talk- just the two of us." He added in an undertone.

"What about Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she recognized seriousness in her friend's voice, "I can't just leave him be…"

"He can carry on without you for at least an hour, you know." Renji said casually as he took steps toward her, "And if he's the ass that I know he is, he should be able to handle that giant hollow alone."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but Renji had already grabbed her elbow and disappeared on the spot. They appeared using shunpo in an isolated place surrounded by trees. She immediately pulled from his grasps as he was holding her elbow firmly.

"Renji- what's the meaning of this?" she demanded, turning around to face him, "Why did you suddenly bring me here?"

Renji looked at her through a serious gaze for a second that made her apprehensive. There was something meaningful behind his gaze that made her feel as if a looming catastrophe was about to happen, something that brought him from Soul Society to there. Knowing Renji, there's only few

"As I said, we need to talk," Renji said quietly, "This is about Kuchiki-Taicho… and probably something about you and your lover."

Rukia's eyes widened, "Huh?"

Renji looked behind closed his eyes for a moment, as if something heavy was weighing him down. In reality, he really doesn't know how to break the news to Rukia. If his understanding was right, and his Captain was in trouble because of his sister, then there was only one solution, and whatever that solution was, he was sure Rukia would not like it. Opening his eyes, Renji decided it was time for Rukia to face reality.

"Shortly after you left, the Captain had been summoned to attend General Yamamoto's presence- twice. He wouldn't tell me the details, but I am sure it had nothing to do with Gotei 13 duties or he would have informed me himself. No, I think the matter was so personal the Captain didn't think it necessary to inform others. I am used to being in the dark with him about some matters… until a summoning letter from Central 46 came for him. Central 46 is summoning Captain Kuchiki, Rukia, do you know what that means?"

All throughout his narrative, Rukia was listening intently, and when Central 46 was mentioned, she caught her breath and her eyes widened in fear and worry.

"Central 46? But why would Central 46 summon him? Renji, answer me!"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?" Renji asked testily and with raised eyebrows. "Who has done something so questionable that stirred rumors around Soul Society?"

Rukia stopped dead as she starred at her childhood friend with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" she whispered sounding uncertain, "You don't mean he was summoned because of me and Ichigo?"

Renji's eyes hardened. "Is it that hard to believe? Central 46 is the voice of balance between life and death. They govern Soul Society as they are directly reporting to the Spirit King… you and Kurosaki Ichigo… with your current relationship; you are going against life and death. That's the only reason I can think of why Central 46 got involve."

Rukia kept her silence as Renji gave her a piercing gaze.

Back in the open, Ichigo had just sliced the hollow he was fighting. It gave an ear splitting scream before disappearing into thin air. Shouldering his zanpakuto, Ichigo suddenly remembered Inoue and Rukia. He immediately looked around for the two- he even tried to sense their presence. He was surprised however when Rukia's spiritual pressure was nowhere near the area.

"What the…" he muttered as he turned and recognized Inoue's presence from afar. It was nowhere near Rukia. A growing fear caught him and he immediately turned away using shunpo.

He appeared moments later outside Inoue's apartment.

* * *

><p>"You hear me, Rukia? Do you have any idea of the trouble you and Kurosaki caused the Captain? He might have known about these inquiries the moment he stopped Captain Commander from talking to you! I knew he must have done something out of line in order to have Yamamoto let you slip! Can't you see how troublesome things are? Can't you see all the problem you and Ichigo are causing the Captain?"<p>

Rukia had turned pale at her friend's accusations. Renji felt her despairing, but he knew he must say it. He didn't think things were fair after all. His Captain was the one suffering because of the mess that Kurosaki Ichigo was causing everybody. Thinking of Ichigo makes his blood boil. That substitute soul reaper was really no good, not for Rukia, not for Captain Kuchiki, not for anyone…

"That's why you have to open your eyes…" Renji whispered more kindly this time. This time he was talking to her directly as a person who cares, as a person who knows the right thing that must be done. "Rukia… you know what you must do before it's too late, don't you? You must forget about him and come back to Soul Society."

Rukia half glanced at him through her unseeing eyes. Renji felt his stomach clench as he saw how pale she was.

"Rukia," he continued, "You must leave him here. The two of you are living in two different worlds! Don't force something that is not supposed to happen! It's not right! The two of you must break up! It's for the best, you know it. If you don't, Central 46 might act, and if things go from bad to worse, then maybe not even Captain Kuchiki can do anything about it."

Rukia seemed to be half listening to him as he said this and Renji felt like hating himself. He knew how painful it was for her…yet why must he be the one to break it to her? Why can't it be another person?

_Because I care for her…_ was his answer.

"Funny," Rukia suddenly whispered with a small chuckle that caught Renji surprised, "You're not the first one that told me our relationship was not right… I just find it… funny…"

Renji watched her with sympathetic eyes.

"Rukia—"he stared,

"I want to see him," she whispered, turning her back on him, "I want to see Ichigo."

Renji opened his mouth to say something but Rukia had already vanished using shunpo, leaving Renji to deal with his emotions.

"You idiot…" he sighed as clutched his fist, "you really are an idiot."

* * *

><p>Ichigo is seen talking with Inoue in her doorstep. After a few moments, he suddenly turned and jumped into the air, making her call his name but he didn't turn back.<p>

He was on the air searching.

So Inoue told Rukia about her feelings… and not only that, she seemed to have said things more than she should have… that Inoue.

"Rukia," Ichigo grinded his teeth at the idea that Rukia was alone and hurting somewhere around town. "Where are you… you idiot…"

He searched around some places that he knew she was likely to go. He looked over the park, the river side, he even went looking near their school but she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn…" he muttered as he turned on the spot in desperate search for her.

* * *

><p>Rukia on the other hand appeared to where Ichigo was fighting the hollow moments ago. The hollow's spiritual energy was gone, but Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. An ache at the idea that she couldn't see him around filled her heart that she immediately set off to look for him.<p>

Everything was blurred as she searched and searched. Everything was painful. She wished things didn't have to be so difficult for the two of them.

As she appeared outside Ichigo's house, a desperate idea was already in her heart. Inoue was right; Ichigo should be with the living. She wished she was among the living then- during his time right now, then maybe things might turn out well. Things didn't have to be so complicated…

She looked in his room window. It was dark inside. He wasn't home yet…

"Ichigo…" she whispered as a tear ran down her right cheek, "I want to see you…"

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia looked to her left and saw Ichigo standing meters from where she was standing. He was breathing very fast, like he ran for miles or something. He was looking at her with wide eyes, as if much surprise and much relieved to see her there.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

"Finally—I found you!" Ichigo ran toward her. "Where have you been- you idiot, I was worried about you!" he grabbed her the moment he could and embraced her tightly, "Don't just disappear like that again- dumbass!"

Rukia couldn't speak as she felt the warmth of his arms wrapped around her caringly and protectively. This was the person from the other side of the world whom she could not leave behind. How could she when he was the one giving her the light?

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pushed her away to look at her face properly, "Have you been crying?"

Rukia shook her head and gripped herself.

"You idiot- why would I cry? Don't get ahead of yourself, and who are you calling dumbass?"

Ichigo gave her a serious look. The one that can make her feel he was examining her to the soul.

"I know…" he suddenly muttered quietly, "I know you're not fine… that's why I want to see you so badly… I want to make sure you are not alone, Rukia…"

Rukia bit her trembling lower lip. When has she become such a cry baby?

Bowing her head, she leaned on his shoulder. Everything she heard from Inoue to Renji seemed to bottle up in her heart that she couldn't help but cry in his shoulder. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her tightly as he felt her shaking.

"Rukia…" he muttered compassionately.

"You idiot…" she answered him as tears keep flowing.

They stayed holding each other for a long while as if it was the most important thing in the world. It was nice, to have someone hold you when you know things are not going well, and for Rukia his arms were her sanctuary. But the warmth in her heart was not meant to last.

Figures appeared above their heads that alerted the couple's senses.

"What the-?" Ichigo muttered as they looked up to find themselves surrounded. Rukia immediately recognized the dozens of white guards wearing masks that appeared above them.

"Its Central 46 court guard squad…" she muttered as she dried her tears. "They're here…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard this. "Central 46? Why? What are they doing here?"

But Rukia's silence made Ichigo apprehensive. He turned to the guards with a frown on his face. "What do you guys want?" he shouted, "You're from Soul Society aren't you?"

One of the guards in front pointed at Rukia suddenly.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are hereby summoned by Central 46 of the Soul Society for a trial to defend yourself. To ignore the summoning is an act of treason."

Rukia and Ichigo both looked struck.

"Rukia…" Ichigo muttered as he stood in front of her protectively, "What have you done to piss these guys off?"

Rukia did not answer again but instead grabbed his shoulder. "Do not get involve, Ichigo, I will go with them."

"What?" Ichigo turned to look at her incredulously, "But why? What's happening?"

"You must not get involve, promise me!" Rukia looked in his eyes determinedly, "I will explain to you once it's all over-"

"To hell with that!" Ichigo shouted in flare of anger, "You expect me to sit here waiting for you again- and then what- the next thing I know you'll get executed again! To hell with that- tell me what's happening!"

"Kuchiki Rukia!" shouted the masked man impatiently, "You must come with us!"

"I will-!" Rukia shouted back, then turning to Ichigo, she grabbed his arm tightly, "Trust me on this one, Ichigo! There's not much time!"

"But Rukia-!" Ichigo started again, but then he felt an attack from behind him-

"Arrest her!" shouted the masked man, pointing his finger at Ichigo and Rukia. The next scene was chaos as Ichigo pulled his sword and stopped at least three of his attackers from behind.

"NO-! Don't fight!" Rukia was shouting, "I will come with you- please stop-!"

"Couldn't you guys wait for a darn minute-? Is that going to kill you?" Ichigo shouted angrily as he knocked off the guards before him, "Out of my way-!"

"Ichigo- don't!" Rukia shouted but then she was hit around the stomach by one of the guardsmen using his fist- "Ahhh!"

Ichigo turned to see half the squad standing around her.

"Way of Binding 1! Rod light prison!" shouted at least three of the guards in masks. The spells combined together hit Rukia's body squarely, making her unable to move.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted but then five more guardsmen appeared before him, and pointing him their palms for another Bakudo attack, they shouted,

"WAY OF DESTRUCTION33! SOUKATSU!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He used shunpo and appeared beside Rukia-

"ICHII-NEE!"

Ichigo looked behind him and saw one of his sisters, Karin, on the ground and looking up the sky—clearly seeing everything that was happening.

The unfortunate thing was that, Karin was standing just below to where Ichigo was standing moments ago where the guardsmen sent the Bakudo attack. Since he manage to dodge it- the attack was going directly to where she was standing-

"KARIN!"

"Way of destruction 33!" shouted another Central 46 guardsman in front of him at that same moment, pointing a palm at him, "SOUKATSU!"

Now, Ichigo was in for a dilemma. A bakudo attack was aimed to both Rukia and Karin at the same time. Who was he going to save?

"Save her!" Rukia commanded.

And Ichigo heard his sister scream and jumped for her even though he knew it was already too late. Rukia couldn't move from where she was and the place where she was bounded exploded.

Ichigo tried to reach Karin but everything in front of him exploded.

"KARIN!" he shouted as he was thrown off by the force. There was a strong surge of energy around that confused Ichigo for a moment. When the heat of the destruction subsided, Ichigo tried helplessly to search for his sister.

"Karin!"

"She's alright."said a familiar voice. Ichigo looked to his left and saw Renji on the other side of the air, clutching the unconscious Karin in his arms. She seemed unhurt.

"Renji…?" he whispered in disbelief. "What are you doing here…?"

And then he remembered Rukia who was also directly assaulted. Ichigo looked up the air to where Rukia was but it was covered in thick smoke.

"Rukia!" he shouted in spite of himself. How would she survive a direct hit like that?

His eyes rounded, however, as he recognize a familiar aura in the same air with him. He watched the cloud of smoke vanish and saw a shadow in it. As everything went clear in sight, Ichigo saw him carrying Rukia in his arms, unconscious, but safe nonetheless. Who would not recognize those familiar hair pieces and that cold look?

Byakuya Kuchiki has appeared on the scene.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo whispered in relief.

Byakuya was eyeing the guardsmen with loath in his eyes.

"You are ordered to summon her, not to inflict her with any injury," his voice was quiet but full of anger, "She is a noble, and you dare attack her so directly?"

"Kuchiki-Taicho…" whispered one of the guards uncertainly.

"Disappear." Byakuya said in a firm voice. The guardsmen did not hesitate and vanished into thin air, leaving Ichigo with his sister and Byakuya with his.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said again, and his voice shook, "you came…"

As Byakuya laid his eyes on him, Ichigo felt a sudden dread. The Captain was looking at him if not out of pity or anger, then a mixture of both. Rukia was safe on his arms, and as Ichigo understand it, he just failed one of his promises to Byakuya Kuchiki, that he would protect her no matter what. This promise rang in his ear and he was afraid of what Byakuya would say next… is he going to take her away?

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said through gritted teeth, "You see now the result of your stubbornness and conceit… I asked you before, if you be asked to choose between your world and her world, which would you choose if you cannot have both? You arrogantly stated you would choose both. But here, this incident has proven it. Tonight you have been put to test - her or your sister. In the end you weren't able to save anyone- and that is because you have become arrogant. You cannot have both, either one or none at all. If you cannot make up your mind then you will lose everything. I cannot leave her in your hands with this kind of hesitation. Think about this carefully."

"Wait- Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted in desperation as the Captain turned his back on him, but Renji appeared before his eyes and gave Karin to his arms.

"Just shut up and leave Rukia alone," Renji told him in cold blood, "You've caused enough trouble to her and to the Kuchiki family. Don't forget to think about why she is being summoned by Central 46 now that you're using your brain."

Ichigo was left speechless as he watched Renji go. Everything seemed to be moving out of hand… everything was so fast…

A senkaimon appeared before Byakuya. Renji appeared behind him. There was a flash of blinding light, and the next moment, everything was quiet again. They have vanished. There was not a trace in the sky that a fight even broke out. Ichigo was still in the air with Karin in his arms.

On the ground, watching silently to everything that has occurred, Inoue stood quietly._**  
><strong>_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**_BLEACH IS BACK!_**

**_Thank you so much for keeping up with the story!_**

**_Let's all love BLEACH!_**

**_FOR ITS FINAL ARC!_**


	9. Life loving Death

****Chapter 9****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_**Thank you for reading! You have now reached Chapter 9~**_

**_Was just adding this when Bleach manga was updated!_**

**_Still no Rukia-sama... mm... but Inoue was truly a Goddess!_**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun!" cried Orihime Inoue as she had her head bow in front of Ichigo. It was morning; Ichigo had just finished washing his face. He had been looking after Karin, who lost consciousness during the night's event, the whole time. Just as he was about to return to his sister's room, where Yuzu was also sleeping, the door bell sounded and he found himself face to face with Orihime.<p>

Ichigo blinked as the orange head girl suddenly bowed in front of him.

"Orihime-san…" He didn't know exactly what to say. Inoue had her eyes closed tightly.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot! I—I didn't mean to make things worst… I was just too confused and hurt… I was just really thinking of myself… I didn't mean to hurt Kuchiki-san or you… that's why, Kurosaki-kun… I'm so sorry…"

Ichigo stared at her for a whole minute. It was not that difficult to forgive, really, especially since Orihime was a friend… what more, he couldn't help but feel responsible as well. His eyes softened.

"It's enough, Orihime-san…" Ichigo said heartily, "I know you didn't mean to hurt her… if anything, I think it's also partly my fault…so… it's enough."

Orihime felt a tear ran down her cheek as she heard him say this. Nonetheless, she smiled sadly as she looked up at him and apologized again.

"I realized in the end…" she whispered softly with her eyes glistening, "that everything I told her last night were all just excuses… for her to leave you behind. I think I was cruel to Kuchiki-san… I am so sorry, I want to tell her that… If I have the chance to see her again, I will surely apologized sincerely! It was no ones fault we feel the way we do... but I was stupid... I can't believe myself, Kurosaki-kun… I'm so sorry…"

Ichigo avoided her eyes and looked on his left side.

"Yeah… if she comes back you tell her that. I'm sure she'll be very relieved…

Orihime kept her eyes at him. She knew how much he was in pain. It was reflected in his eyes. She just knew, and it hurts her.

"Well, I'll see you around…" he muttered and he closed the door. Inoue remained standing where she was for a few more moments. Then, after awhile, she muttered to herself, "He called me... Orihime-_san_…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened the room of his sisters and saw Yuzu sitting beside Karin with a concerned look on her face.<p>

"Yuzu," he said a little surprised, "You're up…"

"Ichii-nee," Yuzu said as she turned to him with a small smile, "You can sleep now. I can take care of Karin-chan…"

Ichigo sat beside his sister and tapped her head.

"I'm okay. Is the old man still not coming?" he asked quietly. Yuzu shook her head.

"Dad said he won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. He called in last night. I didn't tell him what happened though… like you said…"

Ichigo remained silent as his eyes fell on his sister. He could just remember how she screamed last night and how she was nearly hit with the kido that was meant for him. Remembering about it makes his blood ran cold. How can he— with so much power in his hand— cannot even manage to save one of the most important people in his life?

"Ichi-nee, you can rest, really," Yuzu smiled up at him suddenly and pushed him gently toward the doorway, "Karin-chan is fine. So please, take a rest."

Ichigo gave Karin a lost look, before nodding without question and going out of the room. He remained standing outside his sisters' doorway, though, as if he really didn't mean to leave. After a few moments, he heard whispers from inside the room.

"Karin-chan?"

"I'm fine. How's Ichigo?"

Ichigo did not hear any answer from Yuzu.

"I see…" Karin said from inside and silence fell between the sisters.

"Karin-chan?" Ichigo heard Yuzu's questioning voice. "Is Rukia-nee… really gone?"

There was no response.

"Because I can't feel her anywhere… usually I can feel some presence around, and Rukia-nee san's spiritual energy is quite stronger than the others so I can feel her… but now… after the incident last night, her spiritual energy's totally disappeared… Karin-chan, what does that mean…?"

"Well… it can only mean one thing right?" Karin's voice said, "It means she's really gone… What I mean to say is—she's dead in the first place isn't she?"

"Karin-chan!"

"What? There's no point denying it… She doesn't belong here in the first place… dwelling with the dead ones does us no good, Yuzu… you know that…"

"Karin-chan… how can you say such things…?"

"It's the truth, Yuzu…" Karin's voice shook, "Rukia-nee-san, if I'm not mistaken, has been dead for a long time. I don't know how she manages to stay here in our world, but she doesn't belong here in this part of the world… because then— Mom didn't have to go away, right? If Rukia-neesan can stay here for as long as she wants then what's the point of people dying and the living moving on? If 'death' lost its meaning, there's also no meaning for living… Rukia-nee-san…she… it's not right for her to be here in the first place..."

"…But even if you say that… Ichi-nee…"

"He also needs to see… that this is just like mom dying all over again…"

And Yuzu started crying. Karin remained silent. The outside of their door was empty. We see Ichigo's shadow moving about toward his room. His silent demeanour was overwhelming.

And so the rain started pouring once more.

* * *

><p>Rukia felt awoken by the sudden rustling of wind. Her consciousness had been gained. As she felt her surrounding, she felt air was weighing down her chest as well, so taking a deep sigh- she exhaled slowly and then opened her eyes. She found herself looking up at the familiar ceiling of her room. That's right- she was back in Soul Society.<p>

Blinking up the ceiling, Rukia sighed again as she tried to remember the events last night. It was all too fast. The last she could remember was the explosion that she was sure Ichigo's sister got caught up with. But before that, she felt her brother's reiatsu. She knew that he was there; she knew he came to save her. She was already hoping about that the moment Central 46 Squad came to arrest her.

All the trouble because of the relationship she consented to… something she could have prevented earlier on. But it was too late to regret anything. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Rukia?"

Rukia opened her eyes and looked toward the open double doors on her left. There, standing by the door heading toward the corridor into the garden, stood her childhood friend, Renji Abarai looking extremely relieved to see her conscious.

"Renji," she murmured as she sat up slowly.

"Don't push yourself, stupid!" Renji told her as he ran to her side, "Don't try to act like you're okay-!"

An angry vein popped at the side of her head.

"I'm okay, you fool!" she pushed his hands away and raised her eyebrows to him, "Do I look like an invalid or something? Really, you are such a mother hen!"

Renji gave her an incredulous look, all the while blushing at the same time that made Rukia even more suspicious.

"What's with you, anyway?" she asked as she put on her shawl and wrapped it neatly on her shoulders, "Acting like I'm about to die or something…"

"Idiot, I told you before right? I _love_ you! So why shouldn't I worry about you?"

Rukia's eyes couldn't help but get round at this.

"S- stupid! Saying that kind of thing just now…"

Renji was also red in the face as he cleared his throat and sat beside her bed. "I've been too reserved about you for the past years. There's no way I can be like that anymore…"

Rukia blinked at him, and then looked away pointedly.

"Anyway—how are things here?"

Renji suddenly became quiet. The atmosphere around the two was quiet and untroubled. Even the wind outside the garden seemed to be in harmony, too. But Rukia was far too experienced with Renji acting like that to believe things were alright.

"Renji…" she started again as she looked him in the eye, this time, seriousness was etched on her face. "Ichigo, his sister—and Central 46 Squad… what happened to them?"

Renji lowered his gaze for a moment, and then looked at Rukia again.

"Do you know exactly what happened last night? How you ended up here and all that?"

Rukia nodded her head. "Yeah. I somehow knew Nees-sama came… and after that I knew no more. How is Ichigo's sister?"

"She's fine. I saved her in the nick of time. Your boyfriend was all flustered about it."

Rukia's gaze fell on her hands that were clutching the blanket she was in.

"That idiot… getting confused about who to go first to… of course he shouldn't have hesitated and went after her at once… he's really an idiot."

"You cannot blame him," Renji muttered suddenly, "You were one of those he needed to save. If I was him I would have been confused as well… although in my case I don't think anyone is more important than you."

Rukia shot Renji a look. Renji's eyes had suddenly become serious and determined that made her nervous so looked away at once.

"Then you're also an idiot." She muttered.

Renji kept his serious face. Rukia took her time as she pondered on for a few moments.

"What about my arrest?" she asked after awhile. Renji had become too silent. "It's not a good news, is it?"

"Don't say that, they haven't made any official statement yet because you haven't attended any of their summon. Kuchiki- taicho was all out when he demanded an explanation from Central 46 Squad about your arrest last night. He even went to the trouble of contacting General Yamamoto. Of course, even they cannot deny Kuchiki-taicho's demand… I mean, he _is_ a noble after all. But he cannot do anything about your upcoming trial… which is still about to be released after you attended their summon."

"I see," Rukia and Renji looked each other in the eye. "So I am kept under custody in here…?"

"Kuchiki-Taicho thinks it's only right since they are the reason you are injured. Nevertheless, they are still pushing for the trial…"

"When is that?"

"Tonight."

Rukia looked thoughtfully up the sky. The sun was bright up the blue sky. She thought it must be nice to go out… only if she doesn't have any burden on her back.

"Where's my brother?" she asked quietly. "I need to… apologize…"

* * *

><p>Byakuya heard her announcing her presence as she visited him in his quarters.<p>

"You may enter, Rukia." He said in his deep, cool voice. Rukia opened his door and then immediately showed respect. Byakuya stopped whatever he was doing on his desk to face her.

"Nii-sama," Rukia started suddenly, "I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I am aware of all the trouble I caused you… I disgraced your name terribly… I deeply apologized… nii-sama!"

And she bowed. Byakuya watched her with his cool eyes.

"Raise your head, Rukia." He said.

Rukia slowly sat up straight and face her brother. She couldn't get herself to look her brother in the eyes though, something that Byakuya immediately noticed.

"Why don't you look at me?"

Rukia closed her eyes, and then answered, "I just don't think… I have the right to look you in the eye, nii-sama… for everything I have done lately…"

Byakuya just stared at her.

"You asked for apology… yet I do not hear you telling me that you regretted your actions."

Rukia looked up at her brother at once with a surprised expression.

"Nii-sama, I— …"

"It is because you do not feel regret."

Rukia's mouth dried and her eyes glistened. "Nii-sama…"

And Byakuya closed his eyes. Rukia bit her lower lip and looked down the ground again. She felt disgusted with herself. How could she ever go against Byakuya like this? And why was her brother tolerating her actions? If he was the same man she knew he was before Ichigo's existence, then she was sure Byakuya would have sent her back to District 78 without ado.

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice brought her back to the present, "Under circumstances, you cannot go back to your duties as a Soul Reaper for the time being. Your trial under Central 46 is about to commence later tonight and since we do not know of the outcome, I want you to stay in the Household."

"Yes," Rukia nodded, "I figured this is what's going to happen…"

Silence fell between the two. Rukia clutched her hands tightly on her lap.

"Nii-sama…" she started again after awhile, "If you do not mind my question… why did you let me and Ichigo… why did you let us…?"

Byakuya remained silent as Rukia continued with her eyes hidden behind the curtain of her hair, "I know you have an idea it was going to be like this… so why…?"

It was true; Byakuya Kuchiki must have known things were going to go that way, so why? Why must her brother let her do it still?

"Rukia," Byakuya said after awhile with his eyes gleaming, "Your feelings for him are not something I can meddle with. And it goes the same way for that boy. Had I intervened and became the obstacle between you two- then the struggle would have been more damaging for both sides. Ichigo Kurosaki is not a person who understands complicated circumstance just like that. That boy is as stubborn as one can be, and he never gives up easily. I do not want him pestering Soul Society just to get to you. I learned from the long run of knowing him, that the best way to keep him at bay is through hardships and experience. If he is exposed to the results of his actions then he would understand the situation better. He is a barbaric man who never listens. I figured that is the best way to deal with him. As for you, I believe you would have regretted not fighting for him even if you do follow my wishes… Decisions are hard to make, Rukia, but it is far harder to just follow if you knew you did not try your best. I acted as I see fit. I think you understand that."

Rukia had listened to her brother all the while, and as he gave her his answer, the maiden Kuchiki couldn't help but agree. Indeed, his brother had a point. Ichigo was not a person who easily gives up. He would fight anyone who stands on his way and that would involve getting hurt himself. Not only that, her brother also risked his name just so the two of them could realize the result of their actions… all because of one wish…

"Yes… nii-sama…"she nodded in agreement with her eyes softening. "It was a mistake to begin with… but as you said, I do not regret it. Ichigo and I… our connection…"

Rukia bit her lower lip. There was a sudden thumping in her heart and her voice couldn't help but shook. She clasped her hand in her lap. What they did was wrong… so wrong… but even with that, she was happy she did it… She and Ichigo after all…

Rukia closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I deeply apologized again… this was our mistake in the first place…because of your actions both of us were able to realize the damage we have caused… I sincerely thank you for your concern, nii-sama…"

Byakuya closed his eyes. Silent fell between the two. And then…

"I gave Kurosaki something to ponder on before we left," he said quietly, "I do not know his decision, but it would be foolishness if you two still continued this malady… I suggest Rukia, that you heed me this time— that you leave him be with his life. That is your only option."

"Yes…" she answered without doubts.

It was all enough. She knew what she must do.

"Nii-sama… I have one more favour to ask, please…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's room was dark and quiet. And he was there by the wall with his arms leaning on his knees, a defeated expression was on his face. The rain won't stop falling in his soul. It would appear as well that it won't be stopping for a long while… and like before, he couldn't do anything about it.<p>

Rukia was gone. She was nearly hurt. No... she had been hurt inside even before the Squad came. And it was still because of him. It was all his fault. Last night was the most dreadful night of his life. Byakuya's words provoked him to think deeply of his actions... how shameful his actions were... He couldn't protect Rukia… what kind of boyfriend— let alone a _friend_ was he? And Karin… he couldn't protect her as well... Between the two of them, who would he really choose? Was he forever going to hesitate? And then in the end won't be able to save anyone?

He had to make a choice, Byakuya said so... but it was difficult. It wasn't that easy... to give up something for the other... why was everything so complicated all of a sudden? All he wanted was to be with Rukia... why were there so many opposing forces around? He hasn't done anything wrong- in fact, he was giving everything... but why can't they give him what he wanted of all?

And the reason hit him like a thunder striking. The reason was forever clear. It was like Life loving Death.

Karin's words were true… Rukia was no longer with the living… She was gone even before he knew her in the real world... It was not _right_. Was it really so bad to love someone from the other side? He was a substitute soul reaper with a hell lot of power! Why can't that solve anything?

You being alive is the reason, Ichigo heard a voice inside his head say. Then, as the sinful thought crossed his mind, he immediately shook his head. Rukia would never forgive him if he does that act...

Thinking about it carefully, Central 46 was serious in arresting her. It must be because of him again- him and his confession. He had dragged her into a problem so easily seen and could have been avoided yet- still stubbornly headed for it. How foolish. Has he caused her more problem like before? Was she now facing something far worse than the last time she saved his life? And when has loving a person been so wrong?

Ichigo clutched his knees tightly. The silence around him was deafening.

Then suddenly, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Nee-chan… you have visitors…" Yuzu's voice called from the other side of the door.

Ichigo looked at the doorway and stared at it indifferently. And then slowly he got up. He walked toward the hallway, into the living room where he found both Ishida and Chad waiting for him. His eyes widened a little.

"You guys…" he muttered softly.

"Yoh." Chad said, raising his right hand and saluting him. Ishida pushed his glasses at the bridge of his nose and said rather unconvincingly.

"Hello, Kurosaki. Sado and I—we came here by accident. I was buying some drinks when I saw him and we walked together and talked. Then we found ourselves outside your house. It's not like we planned to go here or anything like that. Anyway-"

And he raised a plastic bag with cans of drinks and shook it with his glasses flashing.

"Do you care for a drink?"

Ichigo blinked at his two friends and stared at them in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't notice the time. He just realized as he walked with Chad and Ishida around the riverside, that it was already sunset again. He couldn't remember taking breakfast nor lunch. Yuzu must have been too worried… how many times did he hear her call?<p>

They went down the riverside after awhile and stood near its bank where Ishida distributed the drinks in his plastic bag. Ichigo opened his can and drank continuously. He could not remember the time when he last enjoyed drinking alcohol. Ishida and Chad both watched him. He could feel their gazes as he finished his can. When finally he felt like stopping, he brushed his lips with the back of his hand and stared at the orange river where the sunset was reflected.

"Kurosaki…" Ishida started slowly, "We actually heard what happened from Uruhara-san…"

Ichigo chuckled. "That guy…"

Ishida continued looking at him. "Have you heard from Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo clenched his fist, crushing the can in the process.

"No."

Ishida looked at Chad for support.

"So what do you plan to do about your situation?" he asked after a few moments hesitation. Ichigo's eyes blazed, but then the determination in his eyes was changed by despair.

"Do something about it? What am I suppose to do about it? I've caused her enough trouble already without going there and barging in their affairs like a fool… on top of that, I wasn't even able to save her… so how can I this time…?"

Ishida frowned at Ichigo while Chad remained passive. Ichigo completely crushed the can in his hand as his eyes seethed in anger.

"There's nothing I can do about it… she… she's really dead in the first place… even if I am _that_ powerful I can never do anything about the fact that we are from different worlds… so even if we save our relationship now, the fact that we are living in different worlds will never change… Being powerful has nothing to do with it… Living and Dying… that's a phenomenon not even I can change unless I die myself…"

"Kurosaki!" Ishida nearly cried in dismay as he heard this, "You're not thinking of _that!_"

Ichigo looked away.

"Don't be an idiot…" he muttered, "She won't forgive me if I do that… and I cannot leave my family here… Byakuya was right, I can't have both worlds… Byakuya had always been right… I've become very arrogant… it nearly cost me my sister's life… and Rukia's soul… I'm really…"

Chad and Ishida exchanged looks. Ichigo closed remained looking at the water.

"So you're not going to go after her?" the Quincy asked finally. Ichigo had somehow known that this was the real reason they came to his house. To see if he was going to Soul Society for Rukia once more, just like before.

Ichigo clenched his teeth and threw the crumpled can in his hands away to the river where it sank sadly.

"No… I can't do that… If I do, I'll only give her more trouble…" he said more to himself as the pain of thousands of blade hit his heart. "No… Rukia is better off without me."

And just like that, like a resolution finally said out loud, Ichigo bowed his head. But then, something suddenly fell from the sky in front of him. A Soul Reaper clad in black with her sword neatly attached to her belt stood up and faced him. Ishida and Chad's face both expressed surprise as Ichigo's eyes rounded in disbelief.

Kuchiki Rukia stood in front of him bold as brass.

"R… Rukia…" he muttered in disbelief. "What… how…?"

Rukia smiled at him. And then to everybody's surprise gave him a punch in the face that nearly remove his face's features.

"YOU FOOL! What's with that stupid expression?"

"Ku…Kuchiki-san…" Ishida muttered in disbelief with a sweat drop at the side of his head. Chad also has the same expression of disbelief in his hidden eyes.

Rukia kept her eyes to Ichigo who looked at her with a bleeding lower lip. Ichigo also stared at her and for a moment, he thought they were back to normal. But, there was something in the way she was looking at him that made him nervous… he knew then, that somehow in his heart, he both wanted to see and not to see her… because he was afraid… he was afraid of what she was going to say when they see each other again… but before that…

Ichigo suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. No words could describe how he was feeling that time… all he knew was that he wants to hold her as long as he still could. Before she stands away and refuse him in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~To Be Continued~<strong>_

_**Thank you for keeping up, dear readers :)**_

_**Rukia and Ichigo... bless them in the end!**_

_**Kubo-sensei...please don't disappoint us!**_


	10. Good bye, Rukia!

****Chapter 10****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**_What a surprising new arc for bleach manga!_**

**_Interesting!_**

**_Enjoy reading! :)_**

* * *

><p>Ishida and Chad both walked slowly along the town street. The empty cans were still inside Ishida's plastic bag.<p>

"Do you think they will be okay?" Chad asked after a moment of silence between them.

Ishida didn't answer at once. His eyes were hidden on his glasses.

"Well…" he started after a few moments, "I don't really know… but its the two of them…I'm sure they will be fine."

Chad looked ahead of him, with one of his eyes finally showing a serene expression. Ishida remained silent for the rest of their walk.

* * *

><p>Inoue is seen running along the street. She had been waiting for the Soul Reaper to come back. She had been waiting, she was actually ready to wait longer... and now she's here. Inoue could feel her reiatsu.<p>

"…Kuchiki-san…" she whispered as she dashed on.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia both stood by the riverside, watching the sunset. It was already half way down the other side, giving the sky an orange gloom and reflecting itself in the water in a startling sort of way.<p>

The two had been silent since Ishida and Chad left. It was unusual for the two of them, but just that moment is too delicate to break. After awhile, Rukia sighed and then shook her head.

"You never change…" she muttered quietly, "you still get depress easily."

Ichigo didn't answer as his eyes reflected the water. Rukia glanced sideways at him and gave him one of her furtive look.

"Hey, aren't you going to talk to me?"

Ichigo kept his silent, but then sighed audibly as he gave her a look of deepest sincerity.

"Why did you return?" was what came out of his mouth.

Rukia was taken aback for a moment, then bursted out, "What the hell's with that attitude? I'll go here whenever I want to! You've got a problem with that, fool?"

Ichigo blinked at her. Seeing her addressing him in such away was a relief. It was also refreshing, he could just feel his heart easing. Looking down at her, he scratched his head and said, "But honestly, I really thought you wouldn't return, after what happened..."

Rukia looked away with arms crossed.

"You idiot," she murmured, "It's not like I can leave you like this, being pathetic and all. And why are you all serious? Aren't you even going to let me have it my way for awhile? I at least want to have fun with you, like the usual."

"Like the usual, you say…" Ichigo looked away. "I get it."

"Oh do you?" Rukia taunted with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and looked at him with a grin, "The usual would mean I beat you to crap and tell you how pathetic you are."

Ichigo smiled at this. "What are you saying? Even after we got into relationship you always tell me I'm pathetic anyway, so what's the difference?"

"Dare you answer back?"

"Beat it, Rukia, what gives?" Ichigo gave her a serious look. The Soul Reaper held his gaze.

"Well, if you really want to know... I am here to officially break our relationship."

Ichigo starred at Rukia for a whole minute. He knew it was coming. What did he expect?

After a moment, his eyes flickered and he concurred. So it was all going to end that way, after all…

"I understand." He whispered.

Rukia closed her eyes. Ichigo sighed again.

"Rukia, I'm really sorry I couldn't—" he started but as he looked at her he saw the flying swat of her hands that caught his cheek, almost making his head snap.

"What the hell-!" he cried the moment he was sure his head wasn't broken. "You trying to kill me or something?"

"Like you'll die from that," Rukia looked away pointedly, her eyes glistening a bit, "Anyways, I don't have much time... I only have a few minutes to stay more so be nicer. Nii-sama only gave me... half an hour to finally say goodbye to you."

Ichigo blinked at her, and the memory of that night's events flashed before his eyes. Byakuya appearing in that thick cloud of smoke, carrying Rukia in his arms… Byakuya seething in anger as he told Central 46 guard squad to get the hell out of his way… Byakuya telling him he had become arrogant…

"That's him being nice, I guess?" he managed to say just before Rukia could notice how his self esteem had gone low again, "How are things at your end? What's with that Central 46 thing?"

"You don't need to worry about that, nii-sama is working on it," Rukia answered as she looked back at the sun almost disappearing beyond the horizon, "He was really angry. I mean—it was just a summon and those guys... I don't think anyone can refuse nii-sama when he's like that."

Ichigo nodded as he put his hands on his deep pockets, "I think so. So you are in no trouble?"

Rukia smirked.

"I won't get into enough trouble to make you worry, you idiot."

Ichigo grinned. "I suppose you're right. You're Rukia Kuchiki after all."

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?"

"Forget it, I won't spend my last minutes quarrelling with my ex-girl friend. The least we can do is to have fun!"

"Like you're any fun at all,"

"Shut up. How many minutes do you have left?"

"Well… A couple… enough to watch the stars appear this evening."

Ichigo looked up. The sky was already dark. There was only a faint sign of the sun from the distance. It won't be long then…

"Alright," he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the grass where they sat together. "Let's watch the stars appear then."

"What? You call that fun?" Rukia frowned as she sat beside him, "You're really weird."

"Well, what do you want? Wreck havoc the city and kill all hallows?" Ichigo countered, "Your idea of fun is way twisted! Are you sure you're even a girl?"

"Don't you— "

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia and Ichigo both looked behind them to the upper steps before the riverside. They saw Inoue standing there, breathing very fast, with her left hand clutching her chest like she ran a marathon or something.

Rukia's eyes rounded.

"Orihime…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat down by the river alone, watching the sun finally sink in. He glanced behind him and saw the two girls talking. He saw Orihime pull Rukia and embraced her tightly. Rukia embraced her back. Smiling to himself, Ichigo looked back at the river looking contented. He felt satisfied.<p>

A few moments later, Rukia sat beside Ichigo again with a smile upon her face. Ichigo watched her, feeling her happiness flow into him that in the end made him smile too.

"You look pleased."

"I am. Very." She confirmed with a look at him.

The two of them sat beside each other, watching the stars appear slowly up the sky. It was strangely quiet for them, Karakura town. It was as if all the hallows were letting them have a break for once. Ichigo noticed Rukia's shoulder had touched his. Why can't they stay that way forever?

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Can I touch your hand?"

"Tse… since when have you learned to ask for my permission?"

Ichigo took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're right," he whispered as all the stars twinkled above them. He never hated stars before. He shouldn't have, anyway… but just now… they're just like a ticking clock for him. He closed his eyes and bowed deep, pulling his legs close up to his chest, he covered his head with his free hand and tightly curled himself, then he leaned down on her shoulder.

"Hey," Rukia's voice said, "What are you thinking just now?"

Ichigo didn't look up, but he did answer.

"Renji."

Rukia shot him a curious look.

"Renji?"

"I was just thinking how lucky he is on the other side… even if he's not here, I feel extremely jealous…isn't that stupid?"

Rukia looked up at the stars.

"Yeah… it's very stupid…" she murmured and gave his hand a squeeze. "You know, Orihime…"

Ichigo looked at her.

"Are you jealous about her?"

Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"A friend doesn't get jealous with another friend," she said, "But… I do think she's lucky to be here with you… I'm not jealous though. I just think she's a very lucky girl."

Ichigo chuckled.

"What the… that's just like you."

"Shut up."

"Who are they going to send here, by the way? I expect you won't be returning here for awhile."

"I'm not sure… but I'm sure they would send a male soul reaper… so that you won't be able to hit on him." She added the last one as a jest but it got Ichigo to uncurl and look at her.

"What does that mean?"

"Hahaha!" Rukia tinkled a laugh as she saw the incredulous look on Ichigo's face, "Right—I was kidding, you idiot…"

"Geez! Kidding about these kinds of things…"

Rukia wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. Ichigo saw her expression change.

"It's time." She said. "This is a good bye, "Ichigo."

"Yeah…"

The substitute soul reaper looked away, his hand still clutching hers. Rukia smiled sadly at him.

"Live your life, Ichigo." She whispered, touching his cheek gently, "As long as you can."

And Ichigo looked up, reached for her whole face with both his hands and pulled her close to him. Catching her lips, he gave her a deep kiss. Rukia was surprised at first, with her eyes round. But then she conceded and let their kiss cross the limit of her time.

It was the last time she was ever going to cross the boundaries.

It was their final _goodbye._

* * *

><p>Renji stood with his arms crossed while leaning on the white wall behind him. He looked at his watch and then frowned. She was late.<p>

Just then, a Senkaimon appeared in front of him. Renji looked up to see it open. A blinding light greeted his eyes, followed by a hell butterfly circling around the soul it was guiding. Rukia emerged from the light looking calm and composed as her eyes meet Renji's. The door closed behind her.

"You sure took your time," he said, looking relieved at finally seeing her. "How did it go?"

"It's alright," Rukia answered as they walk along the hallway, "I already finished my last business in the human world."

Renji looked curiously at her.

"How did he take it?" he asked, "I bet he was sulking when you arrived, huh?"

Rukia gave him a look, and then asked, "Are you worried about him?"

Renji blinked. "Are you stupid? Why would I even worry about him?"

"Don't give me that crap. I know you are worried about him."

"Oh please! Give me a break! Who in their right mind would worry about such a pathetic guy?"

Rukia shook her head and they both walked ahead.

"Don't hate him because of me." She whispered. Renji looked away as he followed her.

"It's not like I really like him in the first place."

Rukia rolled her eyes and muttered quite soundly, "Boys..."

Renji watched her as they walk, feeling calm now that she's with him.

"Where's Nii-sama?" she suddenly asked.

"He's already at Central 46. We are to head there now as planned for the trial… Don't worry, Rukia, Captain Kuchiki is there for you. I'm sure he has already managed to do something... and don't forget, I am also here for you."

"What a way to make me feel better." Rukia teased, half smiling as she looked up at her friend. Renji didn't smile though. He thoroughly looked serious. Rukia saw his eyes filled with determination that she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"Thank you…" she murmured.

* * *

><p>At Central 46, however, Byakuya was already crushing the paper in his hand. The paper contained Rukia's sentence and there was little power he could do to influence it. He was able to prevent Rukia's execution this time, reduce her years of imprisonment and avoided the Maggot's Nest, but his achievement was not satisfying… it was all he was able to do. He crushed the paper more.<p>

Inside the Central 46 Compound, the judiciary has already voiced out their sentence to Rukia who was standing in the center of the court with her eyes flickering at what she heard. The judgment of the 46 members of the judiciary were still ringing in her ears.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are accused of felony against the law of Soul Society by committing yourself to a human being. This is an act of treason and therefore must be punished accordingly by this court. With all the evidence that have been presented, you, Rukia Kuchiki, is hereby found guilty by this court. You are sentenced a ten years imprisonment in the Second Division grounds where you shall be handed to the Detention Unit. You shall be stripped of your title as a Soul Reaper under current circumstances. The mandate from the Spirit King has been properly executed by this court! That is our final decision and it cannot be overturned henceforth."

Renji couldn't believe it the moment he heard this from Rukia who was already escorted by three guards in white. He knew her punishment wouldn't be light, but ten years was longer than he expected…

"Rukia…" he murmured through gritted teeth.

Rukia lowered her eyes on the floor.

"Good bye, Renji." She murmured as the ushered her away from him, "I'm sorry…"

Renji was left standing alone in the dark corridor with his fists clenched. She was taken from him again. How many times must that happen?

"Dammit…!" he cried loudly. Rukia heard his outburst and had to bit lips. The penalty she received was enough payment for her crime. Indeed, if there was ever something she was regretful about, it was ruining the name of her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. If she was going to be punished because of this, then she would gladly accept her fate. But there are people who would be hurt... Renji, on top of that...

And at the same time, she was glad Central 46 wasn't going after Ichigo. Ichigo deserves to have a quiet life after all. He is better off without her in the first place.

And so, let the time flow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~To Be Continued~<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading this story!**_

_**Until the next chapter~**_


	11. Causing Trouble?

****Chapter 11****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**_Still looking forward to see her... like the way Ichigo feels~_**

**_I give you the time skip!_**

* * *

><p><em>6 years later…<em>

The Kurosaki house hasn't changed a bit. It was still the same house with the small clinic beside it. Now the people inside, after 6 years, have gotten much interesting…

Ishhin Kurosaki, for six years, hasn't changed his fatherly affection for his kids despite them growing up into fine beings. Both Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki are at their best in high school while Ichigo Kurosaki has been busy being a Tokyo University student. Their father couldn't be more proud that on that Monday during breakfast, he was swarming up Masaki's picture on their wall again.

"My love~! My darling, can you see how our children has grown into fine adults now? They've become perfect citizen of this society~ all because of our love, mom!"

"Dad, stop doing that!" Karin shouted as she frowned from across the table in the kitchen in their usual routine, "You're grossing out the food!"

"Dad, you should eat now," Yuzu said in a motherly way, as being the house keeper, she has become a soft and fine lady.

Ichigo quietly ate on his plate as Isshin sat opposite him.

"Well, isn't this a nice day?" the father started looking sentimental. "My family gathered before me! You do not need to thank me for everything, my son and daughters!"

"I wasn't going to do that," Ichigo answered as he slipped out of his chair, "Hey, dad, I'll be late today."

Isshin's eyes flashed as he grabbed Ichigo and twisted him on the floor.

"My boy! Finally! You've found yourself a woman you'll date on! Why didn't you tell your father! Is she a Tokyo super hot girl?"

"Ack—let go you geezer!" Ichigo cried as he was held in a headlock position.

"When are you going to marry her!"

"Stop—kidding around you idiot"

"Is she pretty like your mother! Answer me boy!"

"I said—stop it!" Ichigo hurled his father on the wall, "You really are messed up in the head! I have my part time job—what else is there?"

Isshin stood straight and massage his face.

"So it's not a girl?"

"NO!" and Ichigo stalked away with his bag on his hand, shutting the door close behind him.

"Stop annoying him already, dad," Karin said as she gulp down her glass of water. Then, setting it on the table, she gave her father a look, "Ichigo will never be interested in girls from this side."

Isshin looked after his son who disappeared from the doorway, then to Masaki's picture on the wall. With a serious expression, the father then turned comically to Karin.

"Well, daughter of mine, how _is_ your boyfriend?"

Karin choked, and then threw the empty sauce pan on her father's face.

"Mind your business! Geezer!"

And Karin took off after her brother.

Isshin crawled on Masaki's wall with tears splashing down his face.

"Motherrrr! Our children has become so meeaaann they don't want tell daddy their love affairs! They've become crueel!"

Yuzu smiled in sympathy to her father as she removed her apron and placed it neatly on the counter.

"Bye, dad, see you later!" she called as she hurried after her sister, "Wait—Karin-chan!"

"Wait- Yuzu—how is that boy courting you!" Isshin tried to shout but his little girl has already left the residence. Blowing on his handkerchief, Isshin gave Masaki a loving look. "Our pride, my love…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo!"<p>

Ichigo looked behind him as he waited on the subway for the train. He sees Tatsuki, in her own Tokyo University uniform runs toward and catches up on him.

"Hey," he greeted as he turned to her.

The two of them waited for the train in the crowded subway.

"Surprisingly, you're not with Inoue." He said as they waited.

"You got to be kidding me," Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "I can't always be around her when she's with Uryu after all."

"So the two of them…?"

"Where are you, Ichigo? It's been two years since they've been together."

"Heh… those two… who would have ever thought…"

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo suspiciously.

"What about you then?" she asked, "Any girls you've been hanging out with on your work at the bar?"

"Now you are kidding."

"Well, I guess I am. Who'd go for you anyway?"

"Shut up."

"Still going to continue being a bar tender?"

"Yeah. It's the last decent part time job I got after the last brawl I got myself in."

"Still onto fighting, are you?"

"Hn."

"You never grow up."

"Yeah, right."

The train signalled to come and everyone in the vicinity started paying attention.

"Why don't you get yourself an apartment in Tokyo, anyway?" she asked as the train rolled before them, "Inoue and I find it more convenient."

Ichigo waited for the doors to open, and then ushered Tatsuki inside.

"Nah, that's just too much trouble." He said as they got themselves a nice spot on a corner.

"Come on now," Tatsuki rolled her eyes again as she grabbed a handle above her head to support herself, "It's not like you're any use to your house. I heard Yuzu and Karin are doing fine on their own. Your father also almost never leaves the house so you're not needed there for the weekdays. It's only you whose thinking they need you, anyway."

Ichigo gave Tatsuki a look and a frown.

"Hey, you're not being helpful."

"I wasn't trying to," she said with a smirk, "I just want you to see reality. I mean, Keigo and the rest have their own apartment in Tokyo. I don't see you hanging out with them during the weekends. Face it, Ichigo, moving is the only solution to your sorry life."

"My life is not sorry at all!" Ichigo insisted as the train started moving, "I just don't feel like leaving Karakura town, that's all…"

Tatsuki's eyes widened suddenly that she shot him a look. Ichigo was looking at his reflection on the mirror of the train and there was this longing in his eyes that Tatsuki had never seen.

"Ichigo… don't tell me…" she whispered, her hand falling silently beside her, "all this time, you're still waiting for her…?"

Ichigo remained silent.

* * *

><p>Keigo was waiting outside Tokyo University gate when he noticed Ichigo and Tatsuki coming.<p>

"Guys!" he shouted in excitement as he rushed toward them. Ichigo and Tatsuki both blinked at the man.

"Keigo?" Tatsuki muttered as they stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, "Your University is not here, idiot."

Keigo grabbed Ichigo around the neck, pulled him close and grinned.

"Come on, pal! I know I'm not a Tokyo University calibre, even though I tried so hard!"

"Idiot," Ichigo hissed, "I meant you will be late for your own class!"

"That aside, do you know that Juliet has a thing for you?" Keigo smirked suspiciously at the orange haired boy, "I heard she's been trying to get your attention for weeks now!"

Ichigo blinked.

"Who's Juliet?"

Keigo's eyes widened in shock while Tatsuki sighed in exasperation.

"Who's Juliet?" he gasped as he clutched his heart, "She's just the most gorgeous girl working at the bar and you tell me you don't know her! You friggin' dude she's after you and you don't know it!"

Ichigo pried himself from Keigo's clutches and massage the back of his neck.

"Idiot."

"Who's the idiot here! Ichigo—wake up dude! Where have you been?"

Ichigo saw Tatsuki roll her eyes and had to close his eyes.

"Look, I don't care about this Juliet girl, okay? If you're interested in her then why don't you have a go? Later."

And he stalked off with his bag behind him.

"You pissed him off," Tatsuki muttered as she stood beside Keigo. Keigo sighed heavily and scratched his head.

"But Julia_ is_ interested in him…"

"Not like he'll be interested back. You should give up, Keigo. I don't think Ichigo is planning to have other girls than the last one he has a long time ago…"

Keigo shot Tatsuki a look but didn't speak at once. After awhile, he said as he looked after Ichigo's back walking away.

"Yeah, I've figured as much… he's really an idiot…"

* * *

><p>The whole day, Ichigo concentrated on his studies. It's the only thing he was good at next to fighting anyways. He had stopped getting involve with Soul Society a long time ago and would only lend help when necessary to Karakura Town's present Soul Reaper. To his disappointment, however, no matter how many times he tried to speak with the Soul Reaper, it refuses to answer him, barely even giving his name than proudly saying 'Call me, Soul Reaper.'<p>

Ichigo does not plan to get involve in anyway. He had decided a long time ago that it was the best, and he would not land Rukia in any more trouble. He had tried to go on with his life for years and now here he was, the same as ever, except that time was no longer like before. Things surrounding him had been moving… Karin having a boyfriend… Uryu and Inoue getting together… all of them now in University… time had really changed a lot about them.

And still his heart is still the same.

Ichigo sighed heavily as he shook his head and walk to his part time job. The end of the day caught him again. There were a lot of people in Tokyo as he walked that night. He could smell the wind of spring coming to an end. He wondered if he would forever stay the same.

Just then, as he was crossing the streets with a number of people, he saw a familiar face. Frowning to himself, he stopped walking to stare. The boy was walking toward him but hasn't noticed him. The familiar boy was looking ahead; his face clear to Ichigo's memory… there was no mistaking it…

The boys walked pass him without greeting him and Ichigo's eyes widened more. He then turned and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him into a halt to look at him.

"Hey!" the boy shouted in surprise as they look at each other's eyes. Ichigo was not mistaken as the boy's eyes reflected recognition.

"You…!" he gasped in surprise, "Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo kept staring at him.

"Yamada… Hanatarou?"

Ichigo and Hanatarou is seen inside a coffee shop with the latter mumbling to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Ichigo asked as he watched the boy Soul Reaper who was probably ten times old than he is.

"Ahh—its nothing—don't mind me!" Hanatarou bowed his head with his usual pitiful expression, "I wasn't expecting to run to you this time, Kurosaki-kun, although I did hear from rumors that you are in Tokyo! They assigned me here, see, so I was really surprise to see you!"

"So Soul Society is tracking me, huh?" he asked without even blinking. Hanatarou blinked and then burst out;

"Oh no—I don't know what you're talking about! No, no they didn't send me to watch your every move, that's just too much pressure on me! I'm just here to check on some phenomenon, that's all!"

Ichigo's glare scared Hanatarou that he fell into his mumblings again.

"Oh no, I've been told not to keep in touch with you and not get you involve in any of my activities, and now this? Oh… Captain Kuchiki and Captain Abarai will kill me for sure…!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Hey, Hanatarou… when you say Captain…?"

Hanatarou glanced up enthusiastically at Ichigo.

"Oh yes, of course you don't know! Abarai-kun has been named the next Captain of 9th Division 2 years ago! And then of course Captain Kuchiki is still the head of 6th Division! I think I'm the only one who hasn't improve yet, haha…"

Ichigo realized Hanatarou wasn't talking about _his_ Kuchiki.

"I see, so that bastard has been promoted…" he muttered as he looked over the glass window with a lost look, "How's Rukia then?"

"Rukia-san? Haven't you heard about what happened to—ahh!" Hanatarou's eyes widened as he looked horror-struck but the damage has been done. Ichigo leapt to his feet and grabbed Hanatarou by the collar.

"Why, what happened to her?" he asked with the most serious look he has ever given anyone, "Answer me!"

"Ahh—I'm not supposed to—I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hanatarou cringed on Ichigo's hold and tried to free himself, looking at Ichigo with fear, "Kurosaki-kun! Please forget about what I said! I'm really sorry, but the Division Captains will kill me if they found out that you know—please don't give me trouble!"

Ichigo blinked, and then slowly let Hanatarou go. Give people trouble…eh?

Hanatarou slid down his chair and breathed in relief. When he looked up, he saw Ichigo still staring at him quietly.

"Hanatarou," he said after awhile, "I promise I won't cause you trouble… but you need to tell me what's happened to her…I can't just forget it like I didn't hear it. You have to tell me."

Hanatarou looked uncertain as he looked down at his hands.

"But, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Tell me. It's alright." He whispered firmly.

Hanatarou looked at the substitute soul reaper and had to sigh.

Ichigo's eyes widened at what he heard after the fourth squad member told him all about what happened 6 years ago. He couldn't believe it… He remembered Rukia telling him she was in no trouble…

"Damn it…" he whispered as he stood up with clenched fist, "That idiot…"

"Kurosaki-kun! Please!" Hanatarou cried as he leapt on his feet and grabbed Ichigo by the hand. "Don't go to Soul Society! Rukia-san is serving her punishment willingly! I've talked to her many times! She's okay with everything! All she asked was to not let you know! Even the Captains agree about it! We don't want another fight over this circumstance, Kurosaki-kun!"

"How can you ask me that when I care about her so much?" Ichigo shouted as he pulled his arm from Hanatarou's grip, "and aren't you her friend? How can you say these things to her? And Renji—why aren't they doing anything about it? He loved her!"

"Kurosaki-kun, you don't understand!" Hanatarou bit his shaking lip, "I'm not just saying it because I'm not worried but it is as it is! You're not the only one who cares about her!"

Ichigo, stopped, looking struck. Hanatarou looked away.

"Captain Kuchiki has done his best not to have Rukia-san fall in the Maggots nest or have an execution sentence… Captain Abarai has controlled himself for six years not to disobey and help Kuchiki-san at her own request… because a punishment is a punishment, Kurosaki-kun… sometimes you have to obey the laws in order to have peace and balance… you should know it too…"

Ichigo stared at Hanatarou without blinking.

_Causing trouble… huh?_ He thought to himself.

Without further ado, Ichigo turned away that made the fourth seat member to look at him in worry.

"You should do what you must, while I do mine," he said quietly that made Hanatarou gasp. Ichigo half glanced at him and added, "Don't worry, I won't be causing anybody trouble…"

And he ran away after that.

"Wait—Kurosaki-kun!" Hanatarou called but Ichigo didn't look back.

He has already made up his mind as he ran toward the subway station. He can't pretend he didn't hear it. He can't just sit around and let her suffer because of something they did together… That idiot…For six years… and she still needs to serve four more while here he was in his world doing his life some good… In the end, she was the real one who was suffering.

He won't be causing any trouble, not if he's caught, no… but he will cause one person trouble… This person owes him big time.

"Wait for me, sandal man…" he hissed as he went on.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a bar that night, Keigo was smiling at a beautiful girl bartender across the room. The girl ignored him and continued shaking cups.<p>

Keigo sighed as he looked around.

"Man… Ichigo sure is pissed…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~To Be Continued~<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading this story!**_

_**Until the next chapter~**_


	12. Renji through the Years

****Chapter 12****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**_The recent manga chapter confuses me~_**

**_Rukia is still M-I-A! ;[_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I love you…" Renji said in a melodramatic voice as he looked at Hinamori in the eye.<p>

"Renji…" Hinamori whispered sincerely.

The two Soul Reapers were grasping each other's hands firmly and looking at each other quite intimately. Pink clouds seemed to envelope the two at the sudden situation.

"W-will you accept me as your husband?" Renji gulped as he gripped her tiny hands.

Hinamori lowered her eyes and then when she looked up bright lights were shining on her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Renji, I've been waiting for this time to come!"

Renji smiled broadly as did Hinamori.

Toushiro Hitsugaya merely raised a bored eyebrow.

"Hinamori," he said after awhile, "Your acting's ugly."

Renji blinked as Hinamori turned to the 10th Division Captain with a furious look.

"Shiro! We were at the good part! Why did you have to destroy it!"

Toushiro merely looked at her with eyes half closed and said rather coldly,

"Because it's really ugly. And I don't think that's how Kuchiki will react to his proposal. Get real."

"Shiro! Be quiet! Be more sensitive of Abarai-kun's feelings, idiot!"

The two soul reapers suddenly shot the 9th Division Captain a look. Renji blinked at the sudden attention and had to smile forcefully. He was at the 10th Division barracks after being persuaded by Hinamori to practice his confession to Rukia. He had been pondering about how to confess to her ages ago and it was Hinamori who encouraged him that it was about time to move. Hitsugaya Toushiro had asked many times why must it be in his barracks, but as the two started practicing he had no choice but be their critic. So far, Renji could say that the 10th Captain was good at it.

"Ah… don't mind me, it's okay," he said as he looked at the two friends. "I really thank you for all your help, Lieutenant! Captain!"

And he gave the two a bow of respect.

Later on, Renji and Hinamori is seen walking around Sereitei. The pathway toward the 2nd Division barracks was empty and only the two Soul Reapers are present along the way.

Hinamori looked up at Renji with a refreshing smile on her face.

"Abarai-kun, you've really made up your mind about this, right? About confessing to Kuchiki-san?"

Renji blushed a little as he continued to gaze ahead.

"Ah… yeah."

Hinamori giggled, making Renji looked a little embarrass.

"Say, Hinamori-san…" he started as they walked, "You and Captain Hitsugaya are also childhood friends, right?"

"Yes,"

Renji looked down at her questioningly. Hinamori looked up at him and then seemingly understand the question he has not spoken, she smiled broader and looked ahead of her.

"Shiro and I are just like brothers and sisters… If you mean like us being like you and Kuchiki-san then you're mistaken. I always see Shiro as my very adorable brother, and I suppose he always sees me as his annoying sister…Despite that, I know we look for each other very much as what we did back in Rukongai… being who we are right now I don't think our feelings have change. I love Shiro-chan as much as he loves me… but you know, Abarai-kun, there are many forms of love and each is just as stronger as the others."

She gave him a unique smile that made Renji feel like smiling too but he didn't.

"I deeply respect your feelings for Kuchiki-san," she added after a moment, her eyes flickering with sincerity. "You've had feelings for her ever since you were children. You loved her even before she became part of the Kuchiki clan. You still loved her even though she committed a crime and nearly died from it back when…"

Renji noticed how her voice had gone lower and knew she was remembering something in the past as well. Hinamori gave a small smile, and then continued,

"Well, it was with the Soukyoku Hill incident… You protected her with all your might! You've always protected her! You've always been in love with her, Abarai-kun… and, your feelings did not change even though she found someone she loved. You still cared for her. And now after so many years, you were still true with your feelings. I don't think I've known anyone to be this strong and for that I really respect you. That's why Abarai-kun, I am behind you whatever happens after your confession today!"

She suddenly hit Renji behind the shoulder that sent him forward—almost making him lost his balance. The 9th Division captain then noticed a large door in front of him and realized they have reached the 2nd Division barracks were the prisoners' cell were located.

"You deserve her more than anyone that I know," Hinamori said when Renji gave her a grateful look, "I'm sure she loves you dearly as well! Take her already, Abarai-kun!"

Renji's eyes lightened at her words and he nodded determinedly at her.

"Yes!"

Hinamori smiled and watched as Renji entered the 2nd Division's door with confidence.

"Goodluck, Captain Abarai!" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Renji walked along the quiet hall way of the 2nd Division barracks. There were many cells around him, some empty, and some with prisoners, the others he couldn't be sure for he didn't really stop to see. The white interior of the building gets Renji every time he was there. It reminds him strongly of the White Tower where Rukia was held before. Luckily, Rukia was more comfortable in her cell than what she felt in the Soukyoku incident.<p>

That was right, the Soukyoku incident made him realize how in love he was with Rukia. Unfortunately, in a nut shell, it was also Ichigo Kurosaki who made him realize that…

Renji hasn't heard much about what Ichigo's life has become and he could say he didn't much give it a thought; what with working hard and being promoted to be the 9th Division Captain, visiting Rukia, working alongside the other Captains, and going to see Rukia, his hands were really full. He only heard rumors that the Substitute Soul Reaper recently got admitted to the other world's most important school. In Renji's world that would be the Soul Reaper academy.

Rukia hasn't asked a single thing about Ichigo ever since her arrest. Renji still doesn't know how to feel about that.

Six years have passed since he started crossing the white walls of the 2nd Division barracks and Renji can say he knows the place like the back of his hand. Rukia is not allowed to leave the place despite being a noble; however, being a noble has its advantages.

Reni reached her cell which was located near the 2nd Division garden. It was the only cell that was placed there, giving the impression that it was not like the rest. Renji licked his lip nervously as he took a look inside the brass cell. He saw a small chair in the middle of the dark room and a small square window above it that lets the light in. It was the typical style of prisons there. It was also empty.

Rukia's cell being empty only means one thing, Renji thought calmly as he was let in by the Soul Reaper guard watching over Rukia. He walked over the right side of the room where a secret door was hiding on the dark and pulled it open.

A blinding light met his eyes.

Blinking so many times, Renji looked ahead and saw a small garden with green grass, trees and coloful flowers. There was a small shed house across the 2nd Division wall where a bookshelf, cabinet, study table and a neatly folded futon was found. There were stacks of papers and paints around the area and some chappy the rabbit designs. There was no question to Renji who owns it.

Now, looking on the garden he saw two people sitting quietly on a set of elegant chair in the middle of the blue sky. There were empty tea cups placed before them that suggested that two have been talking for awhile now.

The woman wearing a white kimono looked up suddenly at her new visitor.

"Renji!" she called with much enthusiasm.

Renji smiled at her with all thoughts of confession his eternal love, but when his eyes fell on Rukia's visitor, Renji felt his dream crashing down into pieces.

Byakuya Kuchiki gave the 9th Division Captain a look, and then stared at him hard as if he knew what daring thoughts he was thinking. Renji couldn't help but gulp in nervousness.

"Rukia," he greeted, "Captain Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled back at him as Byakuya stood from where he was seated.

"I will come again later," he said as he gave her a fond look only used especially for her, "I'd give you and Captain Abarai a moment."

"Understood, thank you for everything, nii-sama!" Rukia said as she watched her brother walk in a gliding way and meet Renji near the doorway. Renji bowed in respect at his former Captain and remained standing there even though the Captain was gone.

Rukia blinked at him.

"What are you doing there?" she asked as she walked in front of him and waved on his eyes, "Are you an idiot or something?"

Renji blinked so many times before gaping at her and then shaking his head.

"Stop doing that," he said, grabbing her arm and pushing her toward the chairs, "You're the one imprisoned here, so I wonder who really the idiot is."

"Shut up!" Rukia pulled her arms and sat opposite Renji, "You're the one visiting daily, I wonder then if you're not an idiot already."

"What kind of conversation is this!" Renji asked in spite of himself, "I came here with a different purpose… and really I don't want to get mislead by you again."

Rukia smirked and then offered him a cup of tea, "What are you saying, Captain Abarai?"

"Stop with the sarcasm," he said as he took the cup from her hands, "I really came here to tell you something important. Before that, how are you? Seemed like Captain Kuchiki came and visit you again…"

"Of course he came," Rukia answered as she shoved Renji's hand away that was trying to get hold of her hand, "He's my brother. He comes and visits me twice a day."

"He seems really comfortable in your cell, don't you think?" Renji smirked.

Rukia made a face.

"Anyone would feel comfortable in my cell, you fool. Who'd ever thought I'd have this luxury just behind my dark cell? With the influence of my brother, I'm afraid he could ask for my release any moment now, which is just scary."

"Hah! Well, that's Captain Kuchiki for you. But really, he can ask for your early dismissal?"

"Idiot. Even he is not that powerful."

"So how come he manage to let a slip like this past Captain Soi fon?"

"Just think about it," Rukia answered with closed eyes as she took a sip from her cup, "He told me he said to Captain Soi fon when they had a meeting before, _'I insisit.'_… just imagine him saying that, Renji."

A sweat drop fell on the side of Renji's face.

"Ah… I see…"

Rukia gazed over her small shed house and to everything she possessed there.

"My brother really made sure I'm comfortable here… even this garden… it feels like I'm only in a limited house vacation, you know…"

"Its much better than staying anywhere where you'd be lonely." Renji said, eyeing her piercingly as he finished his cup, "Four more years and you're done here. What do you plan after that?"

Rukia glanced back at him and then sighed.

"Who knows… Brother informed me that he's working on having my title as a Soul Reaper be returned… but I'm not sure. If I'm not able to become a Soul Reaper anymore, I really have no idea what to do with my life."

Renji returned the cup down the table as he saw his opportunity finally come.

"Then… if you don't know what to do anymore… would you let me lead you?"

Rukia gave him a look. Renji knew his words were different from what he and Hinamori had practiced, but still… looking on Rukia's cool eyes can make him feel he can say anything to her with full sincerity…

"What do you mean by that?" she asked quietly.

Renji stared at her for a moment, and then slipped his hands to hers. Gripping her hands tightly to his, he said, "Will you be my lady?"

Rukia gave him a look. Renji waited in anticipation.

"What's with 'Will you be my lady' stuff?" she then said sounding doubtful, "Idiot."

Renji's determination shook as he stared at his childhood love with gritted teeth.

"I meant I want you to be my girl friend or however you want to put it!" he said, sounding exasperated at how casual she can be. Just then, he felt like pushing his luck, "In fact—I want you to marry me and be my wife!"

Rukia's eyes widened big time. Renji saw color rise rapidly to her face as she looked at him in embarrassment.

"Wh-what the hell's with that?" she cried hysterically, "You big dope—suddenly blurting that kind of thing to my face, don't you have common sense?"

"You're not taking me seriously so I'd rather say it like that, idiot!" Renji retorted as their forehead clashed with each other, "You're nearly laughing at me! Now look whose laughing now!"

"YOU IDIOT—that's not how you propose to a woman! NO—that's not how fast you should go with a woman! Are you really that hopeless?"

"What? But I practiced with Hinamori-chan so many times! Although this is not how it really ended when I talked to her—but clearly I prepared for it for sure! Can't you tell?"

Rukia gave him a look.

"You practiced with Hinamori?"

"Well—yeah! She supported me to this so I am now telling you to marry me, Rukia!" Renji replied strongly, "I want to propose to you in the best way that I can, but I should have known better than think things would go smoothly for me when it comes to you…"

And he blabbed on as Rukia watched him.

To his great surprise however, she started chuckling.

"Idiot," she sighed with a smile that made Renji's eyes round. Without much hesitation, he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a tight embrace.

Rukia was clearly surprised as Renji held her tightly.

"Rukia," he whispered with a tight voice, "I love you so much…"

Rukia blinked over his shoulders. She could just feel his warm embrace. It reminded her strongly of someone.

"Renji…" she started, but he cut her off,

"I will look after you and make you happy," he murmured sincerely with all his memories of her floating in his mind, "I will not let anyone make you feel sad… I'll always be there for you…"

"But… I still got four years ahead of me…" she said to his shoulder but Renji shook this away.

"It's alright. I can wait… I've been waiting for you for as long as I can remember… waiting for you for another four years won't be that difficult."

"Renji…" Rukia hesitated as something in her heart was calling her deep within, "Renji, I…"

"It's okay if you still love him," Renji's husky voice told her, "I'll just have to make you love me even more… Rukia…"

Rukia didn't answer as she lowered her eyes.

Six years. Six years has passed without Ichigo in her life. She had reflected a lot. Owe people a lot, and thanked people a lot. She knew how each of those people was important to her. How Renji was important to her…

Six years has passed, but despite that, she knew her feelings for Ichigo have not changed a bit… but the big question was when is she going to give Renji a chance?

"Renji…" she murmured quietly, "I…"

Renji's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Back in the human world, Ichigo is found sitting across Uruhara in the little table inside his shop.<p>

The genius salesman eyed Ichigo darkly with the black cat sitting beside him.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-kun… what you are asking is simply… reckless." He said after a moment of silence since Ichigo came and declare his purpose, "Opening the door to Soul Society without you being noticed… hmmm… but that's not the only question here, about Rukia-san's situation, what are you planning to do with it?"

Ichigo's eyes hardened.

"So you knew? You knew for years that she's been arrested? Why didn't you tell me?"

Uruhara did not smile as he hid his eyes under the shadow of his hat.

"Of course I knew," he sacid quietly with the black cat staring unblinkingly at Ichigo, "But knowing it doesn't change the fact that you can't do anything that time. Don't tell me you would have barged in Soul Society like the way you did before?"

"Of course!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth, "I don't care how many of them stopped me! I would have saved her earlier if I had known!"

"Exactly the point why nobody told you," Uruhara looked at him testily, "There has been an order for your banishment from Soul Society six years ago. Meaning to say just you going there would mean an instant death for you. What more, I cannot fully say that I am with you this time, Kurosaki-kun. You are trying the official rule of life and death itself. Even I have doubts you can escape it that easily. Do you think violence can get you everything that you want?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo retorted heatedly as he looked at Uruhara, "I'll defeat them all and take her back! If they're just going to lock her up I'd rather take her back here!"

"Complete arrogance," Uruhara said piercingly that got Ichigo to shut up. "And you think merely defeating all from Gotei 13 would stop them from getting back at you in the future? You are trying life and death, the very rule of the Spirit King. I'm not sure anyone would be that lenient to you this time, Kurosaki."

"You're one to talk!" Ichigo said heatedly, "Aren't you dead already? So what are you doing here in my world?"

Now, that got Uruhara to smile.

"Heh. You are really sharp, Kurosaki,"

"Stop playing around and tell me how to get to Rukia!"

Uruhara sighed finally and shook his head.

"I've been ordered not to assist you in any way to get to Soul Society."

"What?" Ichigo blinked in horror, "Hey… don't play with me…"

The shop manager's serious look told him he wasn't kidding. Ichigo clenched his fists in anger.

"Uruhara…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Kurosaki, you know there's only few ways of how you can fully be accepted by Soul Society or have Rukia be with you here." Uruhara opened the fan in his hand, "One of course is death. Once you die you'd go directly to Rukongai and you can be with her for the rest of your life. Two is to have her be banished like us… but to do that she must first do the steps I did, which is impossible for her so let's take it out of the options.

Now the last one, I'm not sure if you can follow me… but it's completely giving up your life and go to Soul Society as a mere soul. That is dying in other words, of course, only that your body remains. Maybe you can ask Kon to take over, that's one of the purposes of a mod soul after all. But with that, you leave your whole life here."

The two men eyed each other. Uruhara's right eye appeared from under the shadows of his hair.

"Did I mention it's possible for you to be an outcast if you go there without your own death? Plus, I don't suppose you'll ever be able to return here whenever you like. Sacrifices, Kurosaki-kun… sacrifices are important."

Ichigo didn't answer at once. He merely stared at the store manager and thinking of the last time he saw Kon. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I just want to see her…"

Uruhara's eyes gleamed.

"Well, now it's different when you say you only 'want to see'…"

Ichigo felt hope rise up in his chest as Uruhara's gaze, no matter how sly it was, looked something he could cling on.

What is Uruhara's plan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~To Be Continued~<strong>_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	13. BitterSweetMelancholy

**Chapter 13**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_I nearly DIED...^^_**

**_I apologize for being so late... I'm so glad BLEACH is action packed again!_**

**_RUKIA FULL BLAST!_**

**_Thank you for reading this material, minna-san!_**

* * *

><p>Renji walked out of the door of the second division barracks with a determined look in his eyes. He looked to where he came from and then gave a sigh.<p>

Rukia just had to tell him no, huh?

Renji could still hear her voice ringing in his ears as she recalled what she told him a few minutes ago.

_"Renji I…I'm sorry… but right now I just couldn't reciprocate… whatever you feel about me…"_

_Renji's eyes widened._

_"But why?" he insisted, looking confused, "don't I have a special part in your life?"_

_"You do!" she answered, her eyes full of sincerity as she held his arm strongly on her right hand, "You are my most special friend, Renji!"_

_Renji's eyes flickered._

_"Fr-friend?"_

_Rukia looked at him back with the same cool and determined eyes._

_"Renji… you know how I feel about you… I love you, but not the same way as you think… I'm really sorry…"_

_"It's still him, isn't?" Renji muttered, making Rukia look at him, "I still can't beat him out of your heart after all these years… what the… I really feel sorry for myself…"_

_"Renji!" she tugged on his arms, "don't be like that! I'm sure you'll find a woman that'll suit you best—!"_

_"There's not a single woman in this world that suits me other than you!" he continued with a growl, as if thinking that being with another woman was already a sin._

_Rukia's eyes widened at this and the childhood friend stared at each other hard and long._

_"Renji…" she whispered, "Listen…"_

_"No," he insisted again, "I don't want to hear anymore… I love you and I am dead serious when I said I want us to be together so…"_

_Rukia watched him as he turned his back to her._

_"Renji…"_

_"I'm not rushing you to decide yet, but please," he whispered softly, "Think about it… I am more than willing to wait for you even if it takes forever… but I will not stand by anymore, Rukia… I've realized long ago how I wasted my time being absorbed with going after Kuchiki-taicho when in truth I should be going after you… If I had been clearer of what is important then you probably didn't have to meet Kurosaki Ichigo in the first place. So this is my entire fault to bear… and I am willing to pay for it."_

_"Renji—wait!"_

_Rukia watched as Renji walked to the door._

_"Please Rukia," he whispered as he went on, "Think about it… give me a chance to prove to you how much I care… he is not the only one who deserves your love."_

And on, he went_._

Rukia sighed.

She was lying on the wooden floor of her prison cell and staring at the sky looking lost in her thoughts. It was already evening.

The three cups of tea on her small table in the middle of the garden were left untouched as her two frequent visitors have visited her again. Byakuya and Renji were always near her prison cell door that she swore it never felt like she was ever alone… but then again…her brother and Renji would never let her feel alone. Nobody made her feel that way—not Hanatarou, not Ukitake-taicho, not Hinamori, Hitsugaya- taicho nor Matsumoto, not one of them—not even Yoruichi herself!

Yet, for the better part of her prison life, a part of her, deep in her heart could not help but feel loneliness. She knew which part exactly and even knew why.

Rukia heaved a deep sigh as she closed her eyes and contemplated more.

Why, there was only one person that has made her feel that way. That person was out of her reach. Even with Renji confessing to her that day, and even after her rejection to his feelings and his insistence that she thinks about it, Rukia could never promise her heart to another man save that special person.

That Renji… her special friend, Renji.

_But why not Renji?_ A silent voice inside her head asked. Renji had always been the person that was with her through thick and thin. Renji the only person who deeply cared about her from the very beginning… so why not Renji?

"Rukia,"

Rukia was brought back to reality as she hard Kuchiki Byakuya's voice. Sitting up straight, she saw her brother standing halfway through the garden from the prison door.

"Nii-sama!" she called in abrupt surprise.

The siblings are seen seated on the wooden floor with another set of tea in between them. Rukia was already accustomed to her brother's nightly visit that her surprise did not last long.

Byakuya was also partly to blame after all. If Rukia didn't know better, she would have thought that her brother loves to see her face full of surprise.

"Have you eaten supper?" the older brother asked quietly as if it was the most normal thing to ask after all.

"Yes, nii-sama," Rukia answered, feeling as if she wanted to smirk at how being casual her brother was, "They never let me starve, thanks to your influence."

"I see," Byakuya turned to her suddenly that broke all pretence of normalcy, "How is Renji Abarai's visit?"

Rukia shot her brother a look. Does he know something was up?

Byakuya's deep eyes continued to look questioningly at her that in the end Rukia was reminded who she was talking with. This was Kuchiki Byakuya after all—the most influential person in all Sereitei.

"It was… a complete fiasco, nii-sama."

"Renji has submitted himself to you, did he not?"

Rukia looked away at Byakuya, feeling her cheeks grew hot at how her conversation with her brother seems very—awkward. Well, Byakuya for one was most concerned about her affairs after all. From the very beginning, mark that.

"He did," she answered after awhile, "Renji looks he is serious."

Byakuya glanced at her.

"I do not want to add to your thoughts, but I'd like to be heard."

Rukia glanced back at her brother as he said, "I think Renji Abarai has proven himself over the years."

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya looked up at the moon quietly.

"He, that boy, has always been after my shadow from the very moment that he laid eyes on me. I know what he is after. I know why he was always at my back. His prior reason has always been you."

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya continued.

"For all the years that he's been training, I know his prior motive was to get you back. I've known about both of your days in Rukongai from the very beginning. I know what kind of relationship both of you shared. I know what he must've felt about you."

Rukia remained staring at how insightful her brother was.

"Renji Abarai's heart is at the right place, Rukia, I am well aware of that as his Captain," he quietly went on, "and thus I have no objection whatsoever if you chose to be with him. He may not have the blood of a noble, but his intentions for you are as high as one. I do not have any say if you and he decided to seal your fate together."

"Wait—nii-sama!" Rukia suddenly blurted out, "Whoever said a about that—!"

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"His proposal to you did not come as a surprise to me. I know sooner or later he would find the courage to seek your heart. I do not blame him. So many things have already happened. That's why, Rukia,"

He looked up at her and Rukia found herself suddenly staring back at him.

"Do as what your heart tells you."

"Eh?" Rukia blinked, "That… that's it?"

"Do you expect me to say differently?"

Rukia blinked so many times again, and then blushed "Ah well, no… it's just that… I thought you'd tell me to accept him…"

"I shall not dictate what is best for you," Byakuya noted with gleaming eyes, "only you and you alone shall know what you want."

Rukia couldn't help but stare. Byakuya slowly stood up.

"I shall be going along. I will come again sometime tomorrow. Take a rest, Rukia."

Rukia watched her brother go away with a very confused expression.

"…he came all the way here… to tell me… to follow my heart?" she muttered, with eyes round.

Moments later, Rukia is seen staring at the night sky again, looking thoughful. She remained seated on the wooden floor, with her teacup still in her hands.

Out of the six years that she's been imprisoned, it only took one day to stir so many emotions in her heart. What with Renji's confession and Byakuya's indirect approval of him, she really doesn't know what to do.

Of course, by then choosing Renji was already an option for the next centuries of her life. Renji was willing and ready. All that was waiting for was her answer… but the question was how else can she answer him.

Rukia sighed and without further thought, she slowly slump her back at the wooden floor and stared without seeing at the sky.

Should she still… wait for him and his time in Soul Society?

"Ichigo…" she murmured softly as she placed the back of her right hand on top of her forehead with a despairing look, "I wonder… what you are doing now…"

"I'm terrible, if you must know…"

Rukia closed her eyes.

"Hearing your voice in my head makes it difficult, fool…" she sighed.

"Whoever said this was just in your head?"

Rukia opened her eyes and blinked at the stars. Did… did Ichigo just….?

"Hey—I'm way here, don't go spacing out on me, Rukia!"

Rukia bolted up from where she was lying and stared at the wall of her small prison talking to her. Rukia's eyes widened.

"I… Ichigo…"

For there was Kurosaki Ichigo staring back at her from the wall through what appeared to be circle portal.

Rukia did not even blink as she stared at the man before her eyes. Orange hair, plain complexion, eyes determined was really Kurosaki Ichigo speaking to her from wherever he was.

"Ichigo!" she gasped with his name almost bursting out of her lips as she crawled toward the wall, "Is that really…? But how…?"

Ichigo gave her a warm smile, but all of a sudden another face appeared before her eyes—

"Kuchiki-san, how're you doin'?"

Rukia blinked.

"Uruhara-san!"

"I'm glad you still remember me! Throughout these years you still remember my existence—I'm so glad, Kuchiki-san!"

"Hey—back off already!" Ichigo was shouting at the background as he tried to push Kisuke away but to no avail, "I wanna talk to her—!"

Rukia blinked with gaping expression.

"But how?" she insisted to know with emotions in her heart wanting to scream so many things.

"Ahh, this is a device I recently invented," Uruhara smiled sneakily from behind his paper fan, "with advance technology I'm afraid there's nothing I can't do anymore. With this device I can connect myself to wherever I want to whenever I want to as long as the appropriate materials are at the right places~ Am I not a genius or what?"

"But… but how can your device reach me here?" Rukia blurted again as her eyes tried to seek Ichigo from Uruhara's back with a sweat drop at the side of her face, "You couldn't have…?"

And then the answer came naturally to her as a black cat suddenly jumped on Uruhara's shoulder and stared at her.

"Hello, Kuchiki."

"Yoruichi-san!"

"My visit didn't come in futile after all," the cat winked at her.

Rukia stared at the cat, and then at Uruhara, who was now being wrestled by Ichigo himself to get out of the way.

"Go away already!" Ichigo said as he finally managed to remove the cat and the sandal man out of the picture, "Geez, making me agitated like that! They never change, don't you think so, Rukia?"

He glanced at her and tried to smile but Rukia suddenly reached her right hand on the wall and tried to touch his face with her fingers, making Ichigo stop talking all of a sudden.

But her hand only managed to touch the cold wall.

Sadness suddenly filled Rukia's eyes, making Ichigo close his mouth shut. Even Uruhara and Yoruichi had suddenly gone quiet in the background.

"I see…" Rukia muttered, her eyes hidden at the shadows of her hair, "So… it's really a wall, huh…"

"Rukia…" Ichigo started after the long silence, "I'm sorry… this is all I can do for now…I never knew about your situation until now so I wasn't able to do anything about it… but Rukia, I promise you—I'll get you out of there!"

Rukia looked up at him with flickering eyes. She saw his never failing determination reflected on his eyes that were staring back at her—filling her with a strange hope only he can give—Ichigo Kurosaki's strength was once again flowing into her.

"You…" she started, and then added strongly, "You FOOL!"

Ichigo's head nearly fell of his shoulder.

"What are you calling me a fool for?" he demanded as the usual bickering between the two roused again.

"What are you saying 'get you out of there'?" she insisted with a frown, "so you knew about my situation—and then what? You gonna break in here and have yourself be cut again? FOOL! Don't you dare try and rescue me—!"

Ichigo's ears perked up in annoyance.

"If I'm a fool then you're an IDIOT!" he shouted back, "Why did you hide this from me! Do you think I'm happy I found out about it this late? You idiot, what are you thinking!"

"Oi, oi," Uruhara muttered with a helpless grin, "If you two don't keep it down, someone will hear you from that side, Kuchiki-san…"

"Enough talk! I don't want you to barge in here, got it?" Rukia gritted her teeth bare as the two ex-lovers grinded their teeth with the foreheads clashing with the wall.

"What a sweet talk they're having," Yoruichi observed from Uruhara's shoulder.

Kisuke merely sighed.

"Should we leave them alone?" he suggested.

"Nah, I wanna see how this will end."

"Heh… You are really something."

Ichigo frowned at Rukia as he pulled his face away from the wall. Rukia did the same and the two stared at one another.

"I get why you don't want me to go there," he said quietly as they face each other, "but do you think I'll let you suffer alone? You left me here, even making me believe that everything was all right, and then what? The moment you were away from me they toss you in a cellar? Do you think I'd let them do that to you?"

"We are talking about absolute rules, Ichigo," Rukia muttered with a slight frown, "There's nothing you can do even if you were here."

"At least you could have allowed me to suffer with you!"

"No, that is unnecessary," Rukia looked back at him straight in the soul this time, "You have your life there and I have mine here—we should live with that! When are you going to understand that?"

"I will never understand it!" Ichigo shouted, "I will never understand why you kept this from me! Aren't we supposed to be partners?"

Rukia stared without knowing how to respond at Ichigo's remarks. He gave her a look that pierces her very soul. The reflection in his eyes, she could feel, was more than resentment. It was complete grief and sadness—emotions that she never wanted to see on his lively eyes—his eyes that were meant to be alive.

Does she always bring out these emotions from his eyes, she wondered.

"Ichigo, calm down," she whispered again as she looked back at him. It has already been six years since she last saw him and what she can see now was the very ideal Ichigo she wanted to see a long time ago.

"Look at you," she whispered softly, "You look handsome."

Ichigo blinked at the sudden change of her voice.

"Idiot… of course…" he muttered, his face suddenly turning red. "But you never changed a bit."

Rukia made a face.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"Calm down," he said after a moment with a grin suddenly on his face, "No… I'm kidding… I meant… you look really beautiful…"

It was Rukia's turn to blush.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi suddenly said to the sandal man she was stepping on with a bowl of popcorn on his arms, "let's get out of here."

"Why, you don't like it anymore?"

"I don't think we need to witness this."

"Hai, hai."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at one another long and quietly.

"How are you there, then?" Ichigo asked with a small smile, "I heard you are being taken care of by Byakuya even though you are inside the prison…"

"Yes, nii-sama has extended his power, if that's what you mean," Rukia answered back, "this backyard you can see from there is the garden of my cellar… although I don't think anybody aside from the people close to me know its existence."

"I see, well that's good,"

"How about you guys from there? Karin, Yuzu and Isshin-san? Chad, Uryu and Orihime too?"

Ichigo saw a meaningful glint on her eyes as she added Orihime's name.

"Well, for one, Uryu and Orihime are together… and my sisters each have boyfriends to come along… pop's still old geezer…"

Rukia blinked at Ichigo.

"Orihime and… Uryu?"

Ichigo smiled.

"Can't believe it, huh? But they are… and whenever I see them… I can clearly say both are satisfied… that's why I feel sorry for myself…"

Rukia pressed her lips closed.

"Rukia," Ichigo's voice suddenly got stronger, "I… I still love you very much!"

Rukia was taken aback at his statement. Ichigo was giving her his all out staring eyes again.

"There was never a day that you did not cross my mind! I've always been thinking about you… even thinking of possible things that can get me to you…"

Rukia's attention was alerted.

"You fool—!"

"I know, and I am…" Ichigo admitted his eyes suddenly full of melancholy, "I couldn't help thinking about it… I'm so in love with you…"

"Ichigo…" she muttered in disbelief. Ichigo closed his eyes.

"But… whenever I think of you… I always remember how you told me to live my life… and that was what kept me from… dying…"

She was struck once again. How can a man ever say words that were so over flowing with pure feelings as he can?

"Rukia…"

They looked at each other.

"I want to be with you once again."

Rukia's eyes filled with tears as she put her hands on her mouth, clearly trying to stop the burst of emotions that want to come out from every part of her.

"You fool…"

"Let me… get you from there!"

She recognized that voice. That voice that tells impossible desires but manages to get its way to it. She knew he has already made a resolve to do what he wants no matter how she try to stop him, but then, she can't have Ichigo go through everything he went through like before when she was arrested and was about to be executed… no…

If there was something she can do to avoid history from repeating itself then she will do it. It was a choice she was willing to take… even if it means hurting both of them.

"Ichigo…" she could feel a lump in her throat forming at what she was about to say, "I'm sorry but… Renji and I… we're already…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief.

Rukia shut her eyes close as tears started to flow down her cheeks to her lap.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't say that…" Ichigo suddenly rose from where he was sitting and touch the wall with his hands, "Rukia… don't say that…"

Rukia looked up at him and was struck that his eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Tell me you're lying!" he shouted, "I know you're trying to keep me from saving you! Rukia—this is not the way to keep me from doing that! Tell me you're lying!"

Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head, her lips almost bleeding at how hard she was biting it.

"I'm sorry…but there's nothing for you here anymore… Ichigo…" she whispered and with that, she stood up and went away from the wall.

"Rukia!" he called with a pleading note, "Come back!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered more to herself as she found the device on the wall that Yoruichi implanted, "I've messed your life before… I don't want to mess it up again…"

And she took out the circular object on the wall, making Ichigo's face disappear.

The moment his face disappeared, Rukia slowly walked toward it and touched it with her hand.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, tears not stopping to flow from her eyes. She pressed her forehead on the wall and slowly slid down till she was on her knees on the floor.

"I love you…"

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he hammered on the wall nonstop back at Uruhara's shop, "Don't do this to me! Rukia!"

He stood shaking on the wall with his own head hammering the wall.

"RUKIA!" he shouted with all his might.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Uruhara whispered as he hurriedly appeared back on the room, "What's happening?"

But Ichigo did not answer as he continued to hammer the wall with his fist.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed in anger.

Kisuke and Yoruichi both watched him with confused expressions.

"Somehow, the ending didn't seem too happy," Yoruichi whispered to Kisuke who nodded.

"I wonder what happened…" the sandal man blinked.

Rukia and Ichigo.

Is this their end?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-TBC-<br>Thanks for Reading!**_

_**We are almost at the end!**_


	14. Deathberry Decisions

**Chapter 14**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Oh come on! Bring her out already!_**

**_Tite-sensei! :o_**

**_Enjoy Reading! Thank you for waiting ^^_**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi the cat is seen licking her front paw while sitting by the table of Kisuke Uruhara's shop. The manager himself is seated by the front store with a very thoughtful look on his eyes.<p>

"I wonder what it was about…" he muttered to himself, making the cat look at him oddly.

"What is?" it asked.

Uruhara glanced by the open door of his shop, then answered,

"Kurosaki-kun suddenly jumping out of my shop minutes after his howling rampage. Doesn't that strike you odd?"

The cat merely continued licking her front paw.

"You've done more odd things before so not really."

"Now, now, don't put it on me. What do you think happened to those two? D'you think Kuchiki-san broke up with him _again_?"

Yoruichi scratched her ears gently as if unburdened of Ichigo's matters before answering.

"I suppose. Otherwise Ichigo won't be acting as strange as that. It figures much. All strong men go down and bow to women after all."

Kisuke gave Yoruichi a look.

"I don't think we're on the same page here…"

"Well, no matter what happened between them," Yoruichi now looked up and gave the manager a straight look, "The fact that Ichigo went running down shouting he'll go meet someone in Tokyo means he has something on his mind. That kid never gives up that easily after all. You saw his eyes. It'll surprise me if by the end of this day he's still hasn't convince you to let him open the Senkaimon."

"That's very unlikely… haha…"

"You sound doubtful,"

"Am I?"

"You already allowed the kid to have a peek at his girl, what's stopping you not to let him go there?"

"Ah… stop the questions Yoruichi-san…" Uruhara looked away pointedly with the tip of his fan touching his lips, "You already know why I didn't allow him to go back there even before…"

Yoruichi's eyes flashed.

"Because you think he'd be blinded by his emotions?"

"…"

"Come now, Kisuke… I already told you Ichigo's capable of coping up with Rukia's matters."

"No he won't be," Kisuke closed his eyes, "Not when his emotions are too strong for her, he won't. Kurosaki-kun is and always has been motivated by his strong feelings for Kuchiki-san even before… so I was afraid this very same feelings would lead him to all sorts of difficult and unnecessary battle to the whole Soul Society… and I say _unnecessary_ casualties for the whole Soul Society. Ichigo is not on the side of the greater good anymore."

"In other words you really don't trust him?" Yoruichi marked, making Uruhara gave her a very piercing look.

"I don't trust men when it comes to their strong feelings," he muttered seriously, "when a man falls in the depths of the heart then no one can stop him to do the impossible… even defying all rules be it justifiable or not, acceptable or not… dangerous or not… a man would risk everything… for the sake of that strong feeling… and that is what I call both greatness and foolishness."

Yoruichi returned the manager's piercing look.

"Are we talking about Kurosaki or a certain someone wearing a sandal?" she asked with a smirk.

Kisuke suddenly broke into a grin.

"What are you talking about, Yoruichi-san? Besides—I also know of one woman with a tail who went after that sandal man after his act of 'greatness and foolishness'!"

Yoruichi flexed her claws.

"Shut up, idiot."

Kisuke continued grinning.

* * *

><p>"Dad, isn't the meal ready yet?" Karin asked looking bored as she entered the kitchen and sit down on her favourite spot in their table. "It's already past dinner time…and why are you cooking anyway?"<p>

"I'm almost done, no worries," Isshin called back as he poured oil on the pan he was so busy on, "and I'm cooking coz' your sister's doing a project on her friend's house. And you don't have to panic, I've already check the house a minute ago and they're all girls!"

Karin shot her father a look.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Isshin merely grinned manically as he set the rice on their plates.

"Your sister's friends are cute, do you know that?"

"Stop saying that dad. It's creeping me out."

"But they are! And they really seem like a bunch of nice girls too,"

Karin looked pointedly at their window to the downpour of rain outside.

"You checked on Yuzu in the middle of this rain?"

"Dinner's ready!" the enthusiastic father announced as he set plates on the table.

Karin sat down properly, but then looked up at her father again.

"Isn't Ichii-nee going to eat?"

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about my brother. Your son. He still exits, doesn't he?"

Isshin blinked, and then recognition for his eldest son appeared on his eyes.

"AH! No need to worry about him, his old enough to take care of himself and look for food when he's hungry."

"You're making it sound like he's a dog." Karin grabbed her chopsticks and started eating, "He's your son too, you know. Don't go forgetting you still have a first son, dad."

"What are you talking about? How can I forget your brother? Ichigo is on his part time job; remember he told me that this morning. Said he'll be late too so it's fine."

"His shoes are already outside." Karin pointed out without looking up at her father.

Isshin gave Karin a dumbfounded look.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"What the heck's with 'forgetting your son'? Of course I never forget a child," Isshin was muttering to himself as he climbed up their second landing toward Ichigo's room, "And what's with this brat not even telling me he's already home. That boy, really…"<p>

He stopped outside Ichigo's room and knocked three times.

"Ichigo," he called loudly, "Come out here and eat dinner with us,"

Silence greeted his words.

"Ichigo,"

No answer.

An angry vein popped at the side of Isshin's head and his face contorted looking pissed.

"HEY BOY!" he growled as he forced Ichigo's room open, "What the heck's with this attitude!"

But he found the room dark. Isshin blinked to the room and then started to wonder if Karin really saw Ichigo's shoes when he noticed the familiar shadow of his eldest child seated on his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees, looking defeated.

Isshin frowned to himself as he took steps closer to the figure.

_What the hell's going on?_ He wanted to ask, but then stopped himself as the familiar aura around his son surrounded the atmosphere. It was cold and dead, that was what Isshin felt.

In that instant, Isshin already knew what happened. This was not the first time that his eldest son fell into the depths of darkness like this, nor was it the second time.

The first time was when Ichigo's mother died. Isshin admittedly saw that dark aura emitting from his first child's very soul. It was sad and full of grief…

Then years ago, the aura was replaced, and it was no doubt because of one particular soul— a soul reaper, to be specific. It was a soul reaper with the name Rukia Kuchiki who pulled his son from his own darkness years ago. He saw Ichigo change. He saw his son get stronger ad found his purpose to live…

Then the second time of his dark days started yet again when it was Rukia Kuchiki who disappeared. Isshin could just remember how his son looked pathetic back then— 6 years ago. Truthfully speaking, he was afraid Ichigo wouldn't be able to pull himself together. He was so down you'd thought somebody died. Well, Rukia was actually dead by then. Anyway, that was why it was a miracle when Ichigo suddenly woke up one morning with determination to continue living. His resolve was not shattered as Isshin had thought… or probably it was because his son's own will… Isshin, who was already thinking of giving his son some fatherly adviced knew it was unneeded anymore.

He thought Ichigo would never fall on the pits of the same darkness again. Looking at his son now though, Isshin knew he was wrong.

Ichigo was definitely on one of his own self darkness again and looking at him like this makes Isshin want to pull him out of bed and tie him on the ceiling.

But that won't do.

If Ichigo was like this there can only be one reason.

That particular girl whom he was so in love with.

That Soul Reaper.

He wondered what happened this time. It's already been 6 years after all.

"Ichigo," he started quietly as he stood just at the foot of the bed of his son, "What's going on?"

"…"

Isshin frowned.

"You dare enter our humble abode looking like you've been rejected by a woman and you tell me nothing's wrong?"

Ichigo did not move, he barely even swallowed. This pissed the old man.

"Speak to me when I'm speaking to you dammit!"

He grabbed his son by the collar and threw him on the floor.

"OWwWWW! That hurts!"

Isshin blinked as the lights turned on and Ichigo faced him with a bleeding nose. The father wouldn't have notice anything different except that there was really something odd about his son's facial expression.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" said the person in front of him who was no doubt in the boy of his son.

"Kon?" Isshin frowned.

"Hell yeah!" Kon answered inside Ichigo's body as he wiped the blood off his nose, "I wouldn't have any complaints if you wanna beat Ichigo to pulp but do it when his inside his own body, alright?"

"Where's Ichigo?"

"I don't know," Kon answered with cross arms as he put himself on the bed, "he just chucked me out of my stuffed body like the usual and then went out without saying a word… right after he… right after he…"

Ichigo's face turned teary. Isshin continued looking confused.

"I don't get it… then why are you so depressed here?"

"It's my nii-sama!" Kon answered sincerely as he turned an eager face to Isshin, "Before that bastard pulled me out of my body he was muttering about 'Renji and Rukia together my butt,' and then stalked off without another word!"

"Huh?"

Kon's face contorted in annoyance.

"Don't you get it?" he exclaimed, "he means that that good for nothing red-hair soul reaper is together with my nii-sama! Who cares about your son missing when my nii-sama is together with another man! I can't accept that! No—noooo!"

Isshin gave the mod soul an ugly look as he allowed it to make ruckus inside Ichigo's room. He would have also allowed the rampage to continue if not for something that crossed his mind.

If Ichigo has said something about Kuchiki Rukia again, and then he went out without another word… could it mean that his son finally found out about Rukia's fate?

"Wait, Kon! What did Ichigo say again?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo is seen standing next to Yamada Hanatarou on the top of a high building that evening.<p>

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" Hanatarou murmured with a pleading note, "Please… don't make me do this…"

"Open it," Ichigo, who was in his Soul Reaper form, said without a hint of hesitation, "Go on and get it over with."

"But you're getting me into a lot of trouble!"

"I don't care!" Ichigo shouted, "Just open it and get out of my way!"

Hanatarou bit his lip and then pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Don't expect Kuchiki-san to be happy about this…" he muttered before plunging his sword into an invincible door.

"I don't expect her to," Ichigo muttered as his eyes reflected the blinding light from inside the Senkaimon, "I'm sorry about this, Hanatarou… and thank you."

* * *

><p>Renji just couldn't sleep. He had been pacing inside his room for more than an hour now and thinking about Rukia.<p>

Since when did he stop thinking about her, anyway?

The next thing this red head lieutenant knew, he was already on his way toward Rukia again.

It was no good. He really couldn't sleep bearing the idea that Rukia would reject him the second time. Of course, he had already perceive the idea of rejection… but the slight hope in his heart that somehow Rukia would suddenly realize that they were meant together kept on nudging him.

And so he went toward the 2nd Division's barracks without ado.

If only Rukia would say yes… then he was willing to give up everything.

Even his power itself.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" said the guard as he Renji called from the gate. "Ah-open the gate!"

Renji strode toward the cold walls of the prison and went pass its all-too-familiar hallway.

When he reached Rukia's cell, he immediately had it opened and went towards the evening garden where the moon was already high up the sky.

"Rukia!" he called urgently and with eagerness.

Only to be surprised to see her slumped by the wall looking defeated.

"Hey," he muttered and then headed to where she was, "Rukia!"

In a step or two he was able to reach her and pull her to his arms.

"Rukia, are you alright? What happened to you?"

Rukia opened her eyes and stared back weakly at the person in front of her.

"Renji?"

The red head's frown could not be more apparent.

Few minutes later, the two friends are seen seated by the garden table again. Renji poured some hot tea on Rukia's cup before filling his own cup, all the while his eyes were transfixed on her.

Rukia had her head on her right hand as if her head was in pain. She had that lost look on her eyes as if she was miles away and not really in her own body. Renji couldn't help but worry at her present state that he did not hesitate to reach and touch her left hand which was resting on the table.

"Hey…" he whispered more softly, "What's going on?"

Rukia closed her eyes and then sighed.

"It's nothing…" she answered, "don't worry about it…"

"But you look as if someone just died!"

Rukia smiled weakly at this.

"You're exxaerating," she whispered back, and then attempting to pull herself together, she removed her hand on the table and sat up straight. Her shoulders however couldn't deceive Renji as how it sagged in a defeated way.

"Don't make out a fool of me, Rukia," Renji said more firmly as he saw her friend falling down on her own sadness that he rarely see on her—or more like—she never allowed him to see before.

Rukia looked up at him with her sad eyes, and then smiled again.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Renji suddenly blinked at the question.

"Oh—I was… I was just wondering outside that's all!" he blabbed all of a sudden, "I mean, I couldn't sleep while thinking about you, see, so I decided to accompany you here… seeing as you really do need a company right now, haha…"

"I see," Rukia muttered but Renji could tell she was not herself.

Frowning, Renji bit his lip. He stood up slowly and then went beside her where he knelt on the ground and held her hands. Rukia, for the first time, looked at him with her focused eyes.

"Renji…?"

"I'm here because I want to make sure that you accept me," Renji said without any hesitation, his red, determined eyes piercing through her soul, "I want you to give me a yes, Rukia, that's why I'm here!"

Rukia stared, her eyes rounding. Renji gritted his teeth.

"I really couldn't find peace within me tonight without your favourable response... no… not only tonight—for the rest of my life since I've met you!"

He held on Rukia's soft hands.

"I've really liked you since the very beginning… the moment I saw you I knew you were special… My eyes have always been after you wherever you go… I was this kid who fell in love over heels over this particular girl… a very special little girl…"

"Renji…" Rukia whispered as Renji reached a hand and touched her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, "and I don't care how many times I say it!"

And he kissed her.

Rukia's eyes widened. She even tried to pull away from him but he resisted and kissed her more.

Well, maybe it was about time, said a voice in Rukia's head. And maybe, it was also time to be true to her words when she encountered Ichigo a few moments ago…

The memory of Ichigo's face six years after they last saw each other flash before his eyes. Even his voice seemed to be shouting for her name…

_Ichigo…!_

"Renji—!" Rukia pushed him away, making the red hair Soul Reaper look at her in surprise.

"Rukia…" he croaked in despair as she looked away from him.

"I'm really sorry…" she muttered, "but I just couldn't bring myself…"

"You couldn't bring yourself to love me?" Renji finished for her with a croaky voice, "I get it… you really still love him, don't you?"

Rukia didn't answer but her silence was enough.

"You're a fool," Renji injected as he got up and stood there on the spot with his hands forming fist, "To love a human like him… but then I guess that makes two of us…"

Rukia looked up at her friend with her trembling lips.

"Renji…"

"Don't say anything anymore," Renji continued as he turned his back on him, "I…"

His words were drowned by his tears and silently, Renji Abarai cried with his back on the very special person who has captured his heart since they were both little.

Rukia saw his shoulder shook and knew what her friend was going through. She was once again struck by guilt. Can't she do anything except for hurting those people who were very dear to her?

"Renji!" she called out, moving forward and embracing her friend's broad back.

Renji Abarai— the person who has looked after her since their days in Rukongai District. The person who had never let her down no matter what… The person who loved her more than what she was capable of returning… Renji Abarai, the very best friend she could ever ask for.

"I love you," Renji whispered after a few more moments.

"That's enough," Rukia answered gently.

"Idiot…" Renji continued as he gripped her hands holding his waist, "You can never stop me from saying that…. You're really an idiot…"

Rukia nearly smiled at her friend's retort, but then something shook her very soul as a familiar spiritual energy flowed into her like blades of knife.

Renji also felt the familiar spiritual energy that made him look up into the night sky.

"What the hell…" he muttered with eyes full of confusion, "this spiritual pressure…?"

"No…" Rukia whispered looking as if she was electrified a thousand times as the spiritual energy moved around her, "it can't be…"

"Lieutenant Abarai!" shouted a guard as he dashed toward the cell followed by another Soul Reaper. The two bowed at Renji and then—

"Reporting," said different messengers in all direction to where the Captains and Lieutenants are, "the Spiritual Pressure of none other than the ex-Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki has been detected together with Yamada Hanatarou of the 4th Squad Division 420 kilometers away and 120 degree from the 4th Squad Barracks! All Captains and Lieutenants are ordered to meet at the said location!"

"What an idiot," Renji murmured as he jumped from roof to roof using flash steps, "Why can't he stay in his stupid world?"

* * *

><p>And there was Ichigo standing bold as brass on top of a roof.<p>

"What are you planning to do now, Kurosaki-kun?" Hanatarou murmured as they stared at Sereitei, "Are you going to fight your way to Rukia again?"

Ichigo silently watched as shadows from every corner started appearing one by one.

"Hanatarou," he said quietly as different spiritual pressures from different Captains and Lieutenants started to appear, "Thank you for getting me here… you can go now. I can manage it from here on."

"Kurosaki…kun?" Hanatarou blinked but then was interrupted by a person with a huge amount of spiritual pressure that made the 4th Squad tremble in fear. The person with spiky hair appeared in front of Ichigo.

"You know what'll happen when you appear here all of a sudden don't you?" hissed the eye patched guy with a devil grin on his face, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes gleamed.

"Kenpachi."

"It's been a long while, Ichigo!" said Yachiru as she popped from Kenpachi's back. Ichigo merely gave her a small smile.

"Yeah."

"You moron," Ikkaku Madarame shouted as he appeared on another roof top with Ayasegawa right behind him, "You're really declaring war, are you?"

"Ikkaku," Ichigo whispered again as he looked at the 11th Squad Officer.

Ikkaku leaned on his bend knee, "Well, it doesn't matter since you're an opponent that must be defeated."

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered.

The other Captains and Lieutenants all appeared in front of him and Ichigo could just scan them all with his eyes but the person he was looking for was not there.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Toushiro's eyes narrowed.

"Took you long enough," Kyouraku muttered to himself that made his Lieutenant to give him a look.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Jyuushiro Ukitake whispered with disbelief on his eyes as he looked at the orange haired guy, "don't tell me you'll… against all of us…"

"He should be aware of what he's going against," Soifon muttered as she flexed her fingers, "don't get too cocky again, ex-Soul Reaper."

Ichigo eyed them all but still the person he was looking for was not there.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," he shouted to everybody who stared back at him in surprise, "I'm here to talk to Commander Yamamoto!"

"Eh…?" Ikkaku and the rest blinked.

"Commander…?" Jyuushiro muttered wide eyed,

"This kid's got some nerves," Toushiro muttered quietly.

"And what would you want to talk with me about?"

Everybody's head turned as General Yamamoto emerge from the shadows followed closely by Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo's eyes lingered on Byakuya's profile, before turning his attention to the Commander of Gotei 13.

"Commander Yamamoto…" Ichigo started, and then pulled out his sword.

"Oi—!" Renji appeared beside Ikkaku, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"He's not planning to ask the Commander to fight him, right?" Yumichika wondered aloud as they all watched Ichigo's actions.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed while Genryuusai gave Ichigo a piercing look.

"Hear me out," Ichigo continued as he threw his sword on the ground that nearly shocked everybody in the vicinity, "As a former comrade! Please Commander—hear me out!"

"This brat…" Genryuusai muttered to himself, with his eyes transfixed at Ichigo who was looking at him with the same intensity in his eyes. "What do you want?"

Ichigo gripped his fists.

"Kuchiki Rukia…" he started on, "I want you to release her earlier than what is on her sentence!"

Everybody gave Ichigo that fast, head breaking look.

"Is he really insane?"

"What a fool…"

"I see…"

"There's no way to that…"

Ichigo looked at the Commander determinedly.

"And what gave you the impression that I would allow such bend to a rule?" the Commander asked testily to the ex-Substitute Shinigami, "For all I am concerned you are now someone who is once again trying our law."

"I promise you," Ichigo shouted above the heads, "That I won't do anything anymore… unlike the last time I will back off and leave this place at peace!"

"What the… are you saying you can take us all out?" Renji shouted through gritted teeth, "Stop being cocky you bastard!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo turned his seething gaze at Renji, "If I fight with all of you there's no doubt this place will be in pieces… that's why to avoid that happening… I came to ask you this! Release Rukia and I promise I won't linger in this place anymore! Commander Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto gave Ichigo a deadly stare.

"You dare pose threat to Gotei 13?" he growled.

"I am," Ichigo glared back, "Rukia isn't the only one who committed a crime… I was involved so why are you only punishing her? For six years she has endured the sentence that we both committed…. Isn't it only righteous that we both serve that sentence?"

"Fool. You are forgetting that you are a live human, Ichigo Kurosaki," Commander Yamamoto said quietly, "If we were to punish you that would be to strip you of your duties as a Soul Reaper even as a substitute."

"Which you already did!" Ichigo shouted, "I've been disconnected with this world for six whole years! But then—I was your comrade! I've been fighting for this world more than mine alongside everybody else! So please—release Rukia! It's not her fault! Commander!"

The Commander gave Ichigo a long, calculating look.

The rest of the Captains and Lieutenants all watched the exchange between the two quietly.

"All for that Kuchiki again, huh?" Toushiro whispered after a few moments.

"Don't be rude, Captain," Matsumoto whispered as she smiled at him, "That is what the power of those who love truly can do…"

Toushiro looked sideways at her, and then back at the Commander.

"But it doesn't change the fact," the 10th Squad Captain muttered on, "that they both broke the law. Kuchiki knows of it. I don't think the Commander will be that lenient to Kurosaki's wish."

Matsumoto's eyebrows creased, but then she pressed her lips in silent agreement.

"All right," Commander Yamamoto said after a few moments, "I've come to a decision."

Ichigo and the rest of the people there waited in anticipation.

What is the Commander's decision?

* * *

><p><strong><em>~TBC~<em>**

**_Thanks for reading and supporting! :)_**

**_The Quincy's Uproar on current manga- shucks!_**


	15. The Inexistent

**Chapter 15**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_"We'll be together! Come Whatever!"_**

**_xICHIRUKIx_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes couldn't help but widen at what was transpiring before her.<p>

In front of her cell stood Byakuya Kuchiki with Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto and at that moment the commander was stating something she could not quite comprehend.

"You are now hereby released from your detainment," the old man was saying with a firm look on his eyes but Rukia couldn't still get herself to accept what she heard. It was not something that ever crossed her mind... no... it was really impossible! Why would the commander decide such a thing?

"You heard the Commander," Byakuya said after a few moments, "Come, Rukia."

Rukia blinked, and then opened her mouth which has been hanging open in disbelief. Whatever was happening doesn't add up for her, however there is one main concern that is bothering her aside from the sudden turn of events.

"Commander!" she called uncertainly, "Ichigo Kurosaki... what happened to him?"

The Commander turned his back on her. Rukia felt hollow.

"Please..." she started again.

Yamamoto turned his head sideways a little and gave her one look.

"He is already going back to where he is supposed to be."

Rukia's eyes flickered.

The Commander vanished from sight that left the two Kuchikis in the vicinity.

Rukia instantly turned to Byakuya who has his eyes on her.

"Nii-sama..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is safe." the ever patient and knowing brother said quietly, "His purpose here was to do something which I think only he can perform. He is really good at it, if I must say. Turning events his way."

"What do you mean?" Rukia stared at her brother.

The next thing she knew, she was running as fast as she could. Using shunpo, which has been unused for many years, Rukia still proved to be as skillful. She was heading there- to that place! The place where it all began, the Soukyoku.

Byakuya's words rang before her ears and remembering it, she couldn't help but push herself to hurry even more as if her life depended on it. This could be the last and final time she was ever going to see his face... this was probably her only chance.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki has asked for your release and in turn, he promised the commander he would never come, would never bother and would never act against Soul Society ever again as long as he lives. A foolish talk, but it does make sense. And the man as he is, he also mentioned how he has been useful to Soul Society before this event. He played his cards well. I do believe the Commander knows we owe Ichigo Kurosaki, after all_ and thus the he conceded_..."_

Rukia bit her lower lip.

Ichigo went as far as crossing the linesfor her again. He risked facing Gotei 13 and even facing the General Commander- and for what? To ask for her freedom! And that was right after she told him that she was with Renji...

A trickle of tear ran down her right cheek. He was really a foolish guy. A very foolish guy.

"I want to see you..." she whispered, "for the last time..."

That was when a light toward heaven flashed upward that made her stop abruptly.

"That light..." she whispered, her eyes widening. It was the light of the open Senkaimon from the Soukyoku Hill. She understood. He was already going away.

* * *

><p>Renji stood there and watched the orange haired guy enter the light and vanish before his eyes.<p>

"Wait!" shouted a familiar voice that made Renji turn his head behind.

"Rukia..." he whispered as she ran toward the light looking breathless. Renji turned toward the door but the light was already fading slowly. Rukia stopped at the entrance exactly as the last strand of light vanished, leaving her and her best friend alone. The orange headed fool was gone.

Rukia breathlessly stared at the empty canvas before her. She didn't make it. Slowly, she dropped her knees on the ground and slumped on the ground with her eyes very bright.

"Ichigo..." she whispered softly.

Renji stood behind her and put a warm hand on her left shoulder.

"Get up..."

"Why didn't he wait..?"

Renji looked away as he managed to get her on her feet.

"He said it was fine..." the red head muttered after a few moments, "He said knowing that you're not imprisoned anymore is fine..."

"That fool..." Rukia his her eyes on the shadows of her hair.

"He also said that he was afraid," Renji continued without looking at her, "afraid he won't be able to keep up with his promise with the commander if he sees you right now..."

At that moment, Rukia could no longer stop the flood of tears streaming down her face. Renji's eyes softened.

"He said..." he tried to add but she cut him.

"I hurt him Renji... and still..." she croaked until her words were inaudible.

Renji finally looked at her and felt his own heart breaking at seeing her crying once again. It was very ironic. She was crying for a man who did not die, but on the contrary went on living. Yet, the atmosphere was like somebody just died. Too ironic.

Yet, it was real. A case between the living and the dead... how there is that barrier that will separate you forever once one of you crossed the boundaries. It was a reality in life that can never be change no matter what a person does. A fixed balance between creatures. A law that will forever govern all Souls.

Renji sighed as he embraced his best friend that was shaking all over in his arms.

Life and Death.

Indeed. Ichigo and Rukia perfectly know the meaning of these words.

Now that it was all over, what shall happen from thereon?

* * *

><p><strong><em>19 years later...<em>**

* * *

><p>There were two loud knocks- as if a fist has come down and meet its targets.<p>

"OOOOWWwwWwWW!" cried two soul reapers, a boy and a girl, as they both touched their head in a protective way, "that hurts, Lieutenant Kuchiki!"

"Whuaaa!"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia roared angrily, "who told you you can lax around here doing nothing! This Squad doesn't tolerate laziness, you morons! Go get your stuff and train yourselves!"

"But we've just finished doing the basic routines!" complained the girl with a long hair.

Rukia's dark aura strangely filled the room.

"Did you just complain?" she hissed with that Kuchiki-aura she got from her brother.

"Ahh! No!" the boy said at once as he stood up.

"We're sorry, Lieutenant Kuchiki," the girl stood straight too and the two young soul reapers saluted at the lieutenant before hurrying away.

"Seriously," Rukia muttered as she placed her hands on her waist and sighed after the two young cadets, "Wasting time at their age... I was never like that when I was starting..."

"I concur," said a voice from behind her. Rukia looked around and saw her Captain smiling at her from the entrance. "You were much diligent and extremely bright, Kuchiki."

"Ukitake-taicho!"

Moments later, the two are seen seated by the porch of the13th Squad barracks and sharing tea. The two leaders of the Squad looked the same as ever from the years, although Kuchiki's hair was a bit shorter. When this was mentioned by the Captain himself, Rukia touched her hair and smiled.

"I do think it fits you perfectly," the sickly Captain said.

"Thank you very much, taicho," she answered, "I think a long hair is only a disadvantage at a battle."

"You do?" Ukitake looked up with interest, "that how about Unohana-taicho?"

The image of the 4th Squad Division's face smiling at her so meaningfully made Rukia shiver for a moment, and then smiled slightly.

"Ah... well... this kind of opinion is different from all of us I'm sure haha..."

Ukitake laughed heartily.

The blue sky outside was very clear and the two leaders both watched the clouds with satisfaction. It was a fine day to relax and just watch the beauty of their surrounding. Everything was peaceful.

Jyuushiro suddenly smiled to himself and then turned to Rukia lightly.

"Your brother has been sending me letters of complaint."

Rukia's head nearly snapped.

"Complaint? What about?"

"Well, I've told you before that I see you fitted to replace me as the Captain of this Division, remember? I've expressed this concern to your brother but ...ahh... I don't think he is ready to give his approval as of yet."

Rukia blinked so many times, and then patiently closed her mouth.

"I don't think I'm ready for a Captain's title either, Ukitake-taicho."

"Why? You're skillful enough and very intelligent. You're the best one got in this Squad, plus you are already a Vice-Captain... I think you are ready enough."

Rukia blushed furiously and then kept on shaking her head. Jyuushiro smiled again and then asked,

"How is Abarai-taicho, if I might ask?" he took a sip on his cup, "I have not seen him for two weeks now."

Rukia looked up and then looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying,

"He got his squad to clean up the raids on the districts in Rukongai about some illegal activities over there. I haven't seen him for two weeks after his duties, but I guess its fine. That's part of the job we've got over here. And I don't mind not seeing his face after all," she added with a smirk.

Ukitake smiled then lowered his cup.

"And how's the two of you getting along?"

Rukia nearly spat at this.

"Taicho!" she said in embarrassment, "What are you saying?"

Ukitake laughed.

"Look at your reaction! I know you feel something for Abarai-taicho, too, Kuchiki... what's not to like? He's already at the top of his career...and both of you are young. I don't think anybody aside from his deserves you."

Rukia looked sideways.

"Renji's my friend, taicho... let's keep it at that..."

Ukitake blinked, and then scratched his head. "Oh boy, I've said too much." Then he took a sip from his cup. Rukia watched him and waited, until the Captain was ready to speak again.

"Abarai-taicho has been a very decent Soul Reaper, Kuchiki... and so were you. Actually, all those that went with you in the previous years were all fine Soul Reapers. I do not mean to compare, but new recruits nowadays are all too comfortable, I must say..."

"Indeed. They're all a bunch of idiots." she sighed, but then she didn't mean that. She smiled after a few moments and looked at her Captain.

"That's why I have to do my best to teach them... This just reminds me of Kaen-dono..."

Ukitake smiled.

"Indeed, but he does not have any complaints about you except you tend to space out a lot."

Rukia gave an ugly expression.

"It's coz he teaches me crazy stuff. I can't believe Kaen-dono would do some extreme stuffs that he's shown me before, but seeing them with my own eyes kinda makes it hard not to believe!"

"Why? What did he show you?" the sickly Captain blinked with interest.

Rukia's face expression contorted and for a few moments she looked thoughtful. Then she frowned. Then she shook her head. After awhile she sighed and sipped from her cup again.

"Well, their kinda inappropriate to mention... I don't want to tarnish your memories of him."

"Huh?" Ukitake blinked even more, "Are they that insulting?"

Rukia nodded with a smug expression. "Without a doubt!"

She tried to place her cup on the sauce as the Captain laughed but just then, the delicate cup's handle broke free from its attachment, almost making the tea spill on the table.

"Oh," Rukia gasped in surprise.

"Ahh... Are you okay, Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked with his hands ready to assisit.

"I'm fine," Rukia smiled politely and placed the broken cup on the table.

"Don't touch the broken pieces," the Captain adviced, "Kuchiki, are you sure you're fine?"

For Rukia was looking at the broken cup with a small frown on her face. Somehow, there was something bothering her that moment. Something didn't feel right.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia blinked, and then looked up at the concerned face of Ukitake Juushiro.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course, taicho," Rukia smiled encouragingly, "Well, I suppose I should be going then, I need to teach those brats a lesson or two."

She stood up and bowed at her Captain.

"Thank you very much for the tea,"

"Any time," Ukitake responded. Rukia turned away exactly as she heard footsteps from inside. She could hear Kiyone saying something urgent to Ukitake but she didn't turn. Something about the cup was bothering her after all. She wondered what is was...

"Kuchiki— wait!"

Rukia turned, and as she did she was surprised to find the usual composed face of her captain's troubled expression. There was an unexplainable fear on his face that Rukia have seen once: when Kaen was no longer with them...

All at once, the broken cup came surging to her memory.

* * *

><p>She hurried toward the landing of their barracks with the sudden message she receive ringing in her ears.<p>

She couldn't quite believe what Ukitake Jyuushiro has told her just now...

_"Kurosaki Ichigo has passed away."_

Rukia's eyes were bright as once again, like 19 years ago, she found herself running as if her life depended on it. Ichigo, dead? How?...Why...? those were the questions she wants answered as she dashed away to those who know, to those people who had been tracking his soul... those who know...

"Anyone..." she whispered in a pleading note, "tell me... Ichigo..."

She ran all the way to the 6th division barracks, where she went straight to her brother's office. She pushed his door open without knocking and went inside breathlessly.

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya looked up from his table, but he was not alone. Rukia's eyes rounded as she saw Renji Abarai standing behind her brother with another person reporting before them. She recognized him to be Rin Tsubokura, Chief Operator of the Communication Research section.

"Rukia," Renji whispered. Renji's hair was much longer, and the black tattoo on his face were even more apparent. He had his hair tied behind him using a white bandana. There was an aura of authority around him that was almost competing with Byakuya Kuchiki. All the same, Rukia could careless.

"Sit down, Rukia," Byakuya said quietly as he addressed her to a seat, "We heard the news... and is in the process of confirming it."

He turned to Rin who nodded quietly as he read on his papers.

"Approximately thirty minutes ago, Ichigo Kurosaki, an ex-Substitute Soul Reaper, was involved in a vehicular accident that immediately took his life. Apparently, according to the report, he was on his way to work when it happened. The scenario involved a child who was crossing on a pedestrian when a dashing car came skidding out of nowhere. Kurosaki Ichigo was apparently on the side street, waiting, when he came to and save the child. The child is reportedly unharmed but Ichigo Kurosaki's body was severely damaged and was pronounced dead on arrival. That is all there is, Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-taicho... Lieutenant Kuchiki..."

Byakuya nodded and allowed the Chief Operator to leave. Rukia didn't know how to react to this so she remained silent. Renji, however, has many things to say.

"Still a hero in the end, eh?" he said pretending to sound uncaring, "and of all the battles he went through, all those almost death encounters with Kenpachi-taicho and Byakuya-taicho, even Aizen himself, only a small fry accident like this would kill him? What an idiot!"

"Renji!" Rukia said through gritted teeth that made the red head look at her. "Don't say it like that! His family and friends are all mourning on the other side right now... show them consideration..."

Renji made an ugly expression.

"I can't because first of all I'm dead, too, right? And I'm on this side. Besides, they know he'd be here as well where he's probably more happy."

"Renji!"

"Look," he said strongly, "You can get angry with me but it doesn't change the fact that he's dead! And what more— aren't you suppose to be looking for him now?"

Rukia stopped dead. Renji sighed inwardly and went near her where he pushed her back and prodded her toward the door.

"Byakuya-taicho, I'll help look for that bastard now..."

Byakuya did not respond but merely watch the two do a pushing parade until they close the door. Then the 6th division Captain took his pen and a paper where he automatically started writing as if nothing happened.

After a few moments of scratching on his papers, Byakuya Kuchiki stopped.

"Arrangement of the wedding, huh..." he muttered suddenly with his eyes flashing. "Kurosaki Ichigo... you have forever to wait for my decision."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rukia, why don't you be happy?" Renji said as they ran around Sereitei, "that fool's probably around somewhere here now... although he still probably didn't know what hit him. But he's here! So why do you look so glum?"<p>

"Idiot, he just died!" Rukia said in attempt to retort back, "You shouldn't expect me to be happy about it!"

"But this is what the two of you has been waiting for!"

"You're making it sound like I really want him to die!"

"Well, that's the ironic part! You're the one who loves him and you want him dead, while I'm the one who hates him and doesn't want him to die! Pretty interesting logic, eh?"

"Shut up already! Renji, its all very confusing... he's dead... and his family... Karin and Yuzu... and even Inoue—!"

"BAKKA!" Renji spat as he skidded in front of her and grabbed both her shoulder, then shook her, "You're also dead, what's the difference? If there should be one person who is least bit sad that he died that should be me! So I don't really understand why I'm cheering you up, idiot!"

Rukia blinked, and then glanced sideways to her friend.

"Renji..." she whispered.

Renji blinked, and then shot her a look.

"What?"

"Thank you... for sticking with me till the end..."

Renji blinked even more.

"You were always there... thank you very much..." she continued.

Renji blushed.

"Shut up. Don't make me change my mind, idiot, idiot, you big idiot!"

Rukia laughed and together they went to the Soukyoku Hill.

"I'd be surprised if he isn't there already!" Renji was saying as they climb up the hill.

Only to find it empty.

Rukia and Renji frowned.

"Well... maybe he's at your place already?" Renji suggested, "Come on!".

Rukia nodded and was about to follow Renji who was already running down the hill. But then, she can't help feeling bothered that Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Byakuya mansion and still, no sign of Kurosaki Ichigo.<p>

"Where the hell's that idiot..." Renji muttered as they stood around, looking for an orange hair to appear.

"Renji, do you suppose...?" Rukia started,

"Don't get too excited," Renji muttered as he frowned while looking around, "It has been confirmed that he's dead... it shouldn't take him long to get here..."

"What if he doesn't want to be here?"

Renji shot his best friend a look.

"Don't be ridiculous, why won't he come here? Was there any reason for him to stay longer there?"

Rukia didn't answer.

"Come on, maybe he's lost somewhere in Rukongai. That's where most of the souls appear anyway."

"What if we can't find him?"

"Why can't we not find him, bakka?" Renji grabbed Rukia's hand and started running around with her anymore, "He's already here! If we cannot find him on the first ten districts then lets go straight to 12th Division and have the track him down!

* * *

><p>"There has been no report of any spiritual energy that is the same with Kurosaki Ichigo's." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said conversationally as Rukia and Renji found themselves in his domain. "I suggest you start looking elsewhere than Soul Society, Kuchiki, otherwise you won't find him."<p>

"But why?" Renji started heatedly, "That idiot's dead, right?"

"I wonder about that too," Kurotsuchi Mayuri nodded, "You're not the only one who wants him, you know?"

Renji and Rukia both glanced at each other.

"You don't think Kurotsuchi-taicho has taken him, do you?" Rukia asked looking abashed as she and Renji went out of the 12th Division Barracks.

"Well, I told you not everybody here likes him, didn't I?" Renji muttered, "Let's go back , its already getting dark."

"No,I wanna look for him. You go ahead." Rukia whispered determinedly as she walked ahead of him.

"What? Rukia...!" Renji went after her, "Sheesh, wait!"

* * *

><p>A day later there were still no sign of Ichigo Kurosaki in Sereitei. It had stirred rumors among the divisions. Even Captains alike are wondering where he was, but there were still no sign of him.<p>

"He's probably lost somewhere in Rukongai," Matsumoto said to Rukia one day as the vice captain of the 13th division continued her search. "But the question is, why isn't he showing himself?"

Rukia could only ask the same question.

Weeks passed and there were still no sign of him. Rukia continued looking for him but she was no where near any result. Then months passed but it was still the same. She heard rumors about seeing an orange guy but they were never confirmed.

Rukia had started looking around Rukongai's different districts again. She had asked for the permission of her Captain and even her brother. Renji would come with her from time to time, but because of his own duties, she was usually alone. She knew Ichigo would do everything just to see her... but now, not even his spiritual pressure was present.

Rukia doesn't understand it.

It was like his whole being vanished into nothingness.

On the 12th month of Ichigo's disappearance from the world of the living and death itself, Rukia has decided to go to the 78th district of Rukongai. It was the next place on her target list, after all. The place where she was from. It was this that she talked to Byakuya about.

Byakuya gave her a look, before finally giving his permission. Rukia bid him a goodbye, before turning around.

"Rukia..."

Rukia glanced back to her brother.

"Yes... nii-sama?"

Byakuya stared at her for a moment, before sighing quietly.

"It's nothing..." he whispered.

Rukia blinked and then turned to face her brother.

"What is it, nii-sama?"

Byakuya looked at her with his glinting eyes, before saying,

"You just remind me strongly of your sister, Hisana... she was also... the same..."

Rukia understood what her brother means and gave a small smile.

"I know now what she feels, to be looking for something important...I'm sorry about this, nii-sama, for making you go through the same feelings too..." she sincerely said, "I'll be going now..."

Byakuya nodded and watched her go.

* * *

><p>It was a journey to Rukongai 78th district, and as far as Rukia could see, nothing much has change.<p>

The area was still a slum, and everyone's care was their own business and life. Nobody seemed to care about others. Not even those small child fighting on the streets.

Rukia watched with complete observation and restrain. Children there were still the same... almost a hundred years ago, and still, everything is the same...

She walked across the streets with her head looking from left to right, her eyes not missing the children working their way to live on the slums.

"Nothing... has change..." she muttered to herself sadly.

That was when somebody bumped to her from behind.

"Oh, sorry," said the voice. Rukia's eyes widened and she turned around to see the face of Ichigo Kurosaki, looking at her for the first time in 19 years.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said for he was carrying a large basket on his shoulder and he was wearing a shabby clothes, the same with everyone around.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called in delight, she couldn't believe she'd find him there!

To her surprise, however, Ichigo merely blinked at her and shifted on his feet, which was bare and full of scratches.

"I'm sorry again," Ichigo repeated and went away. Rukia blinked after him with a sudden fear gripping her heart. It was no doubt Ichigo... but it was as if he didn't recognize her...

"Ichigo...?" she muttered as she slowly followed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~To Be Continued~<em>**

**_Thank you for reading and supporting!_**

**_The LAST and FINAL chapter is ahead!_**

**_What of the fate of these characters?_**


	16. The Window

**Chapter 16**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"Eyes are Window to the Soul"**_

* * *

><p>Renji is seen walking from the gates of Sereitei toward his own headquarters with his sword up his shoulder. He looked sulky and out of mood as he walked with his usual foul attitude that had so often scare new recruits. Renji has been known to be a ferocious fighter and a dangerous enemy; in fact, few knew about his only weakness—of course, there was no question about <em>who<em> it was.

Soul reapers around who saw him coming saluted and greeted him but Renji merely gave a curt nod. He had just come from District 17 of West Rukongai where he and his group had been doing a clearing operation. That was one thing that was making his forehead frown very seriously. The _operation_ was only supposed to be about some illegal activities of Rukongai citizens—not hollows! How many hollows he and his team manage to disperse, he cannot remember, but the fact that the report he received was inaccurate was pissing him. Not that his team was not ready—but the idea of heading toward a place while not aware of the threat is ridiculously suicide itself. That's why most Soul Reapers perish and die in vain—it's because of wrong information.

Renji continued his mood even until he had reached the front door of his division. He was already picking out his lines to give the information department when his thoughts were disrupted by someone calling him from behind.

"Abarai-taicho!"

Renji turned with that ugly look of his.

"Eh? What is it?"

The messenger blinked for a moment, then continued on.

"Byakuya-taicho wants me to give you this letter,"

Renji raised his eyebrows as he took the letter from the soul reaper who immediately bowed his respect and went away. The red head captain turned the letter around and saw Byakuya's familiar hand writing. Without doubting anymore, he tore the envelope and read its content.

After a few seconds, his face cleared and his expression turned from nasty to sudden wonder.

"District 78… huh?"

* * *

><p>Rukia's heart was racing as she hurried on her steps, following that familiar back that had so often protected her from harm.<p>

_It's him!_ Her heart shouted and screamed as she saw Ichigo's face after two decades. Even with his new appearance with that of his shabby clothes and black hair, Rukia could never be mistaken of that person's most attached soul to hers. _My God, Ichigo!_

But his unrecognizing eyes were like blades stabbing slowly on her chest. The moment he did not even stop to take a second look at her—or even look at her properly, Rukia knew that what she silently feared deep inside her was right: that Ichigo's memories of his past life were all erased from the very beginning, just like most of the Souls who died from the world of the living. It was like everything between them did not even happen.

It was like everything they have been through was just part of a beautiful dream.

A wild disagreement filled her heart and the idea of losing her precious person for the fial time made the Soul Reaper shout his name again.

"Ichigo!" she called as she followed the soul walking away from her with no trace of any recognition, "Wait— Ichigo!"

But the boy did not turn a second time. Rukia tried to race with the walking guy but the crowded area did not allow her to move as quickly as she wished. Nevertheless, she did not let Ichigo out of her sight.

As she observed him in his old kimono and scratched feet, Rukia couldn't help wonder how he survived the life in Rukongai the moment he found himself there. It had been a year since he died from the world of the living after all, so she couldn't help thinking of his struggles and fears. She was supposed to be there to guide and look after him—but then how come everything turned out this way?

Rukia's stream of thoughts suddenly came to an end when Ichigo apparently disappeared from under her unwavering gaze.

Her heart pounded nervously at the thought of losing him that she nearly stumbled down the ground in her desperate search.

A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed the front of her robes—then she was pulled upward and slammed so roughly on a stone wall. Rukia didn't even have time to gasp as this happened, but as she opened her eyes, she found herself looking straight at Ichigo's brown orbs.

Those serene brown orbs…

"Hey," Ichigo said with a frown on his face, "Are you following me or something?"

Rukia's eyes flickered as Ichigo eyed her.

"I…I was just…" she started to explain, but somehow, she couldn't speak after finally getting his attention again. Ichigo was looking at her… he was finally looking at her.

To her surprise, Ichigo let go of her robes and let her to slide down until her feet touched the ground again.

"What the?" the boy started sounding confuse, "Why are you crying?"

And Rukia bowed her head as the stream of tears continued to flow down her pale cheeks.

"You idiot…" she whispered with her shoulders shaking as uncontrollable tears came down. Her regrets, her hopes, her prayers… all were wearing her down right at that moment…

The boy looked a bit put out as he watched this occur in front of him.

"What's Ichigo? And why are you crying? Did I surprise you with the sudden attack? Hey!"

"I'm just glad…" she managed to whisper, "you're okay…"

Ichigo scratched his head.

"I don't get it, but quit following me around already," he said quietly as he bent down and picked up his basket, "I know your clothes… you're a soul reaper…You don't look like you're a bad person so beat it and mind your business."

He put the basket on his shoulder and then started to turn around, leaving Rukia gaping after him.

So he really couldn't remember her after all.

"Wait," she called from behind him.

The boy turned sideways with his usual frown on his face.

"What?"

"I… I'm lost…"

"Huh?"

Rukia looked away as she gripped her right hand and continued.

"I'm lost… could you help me find my way around?"

The boy blinked after her.

"Are you an idiot? What kind of Soul Reaper loses her way around?" Ichigo said as the two of them walked around a pathway, leading away from the crowded area and toward an open space of grass and trees.

"I'm not so familiar with this area," Rukia lied as she followed him.

"What are you doing here then?"

"Well…" Rukia tried to catch his eyes but he wasn't looking her way. She looked away in disappointment, "I have a mission I have to accomplish…"

"Mission? Well, ain't that stupid?" he gave her a testing look, "If you have a mission in this area wouldn't it be better to prepare yourself of the location? Seriously, what's up with you Soul Reapers barging in places like this?"

Rukia did not answer.

"Seriously," Ichigo muttered, "and you're a girl…"

Now, that irked Rukia up.

"Excuse me?" she said as she glowered at him and the two of them stopped walking, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I am weak! Nobody calls me weak, you hear?"

Ichigo blinked at her in surprise.

"Okay, okay… says the girl who suddenly cries out of nowhere coz she's lost." He muttered anyway, earning him a sharp look from the Soul Reaper.

"Forget about that…" she muttered. Ichigo shrugged.

"Whatever," he said and they continued walking, "I was just saying, sending you here all alone is kinda suicidal, don't you think? This district is not quite the same with those you have near Sereitei, you know…"

Rukia pursed her lips and didn't say anything. They were now walking to a narrow path of soil going upward. Somehow it was where Ichigo seemed to be headed. Maybe his place was there.

"A soul reaper going on a mission alone, huh…" Ichigo murmured to himself as he looked ahead. They were almost near the top.

"I know…" Rukia answered quietly, "but my mission here concerns myself… so I have to do it alone…"

"Then why'd you have to ask my help?"

"Why d'you ask so many questions? Can't you just help quietly?"

"Eh? What's with the sudden attitude? You're the one who asked for my help! Sheesh, and here I was thinking how bothersome things are already."

Rukia shot the boy a look with her eyes expressing her overwhelming feeling all of a sudden. Ichigo seemed to see her unsaid words that made him stop, but then—

"Kyo!"

Rukia and Ichigo both looked up and the soul reaper saw a young woman standing in a small house up the hill they were heading to. She was waving at them enthusiastically you would think she was even addressing them. Rukia's thoughts were answered when Ichigo suddenly broke into a smile and started off toward the girl's direction, leaving her alone standing in the middle of the road.

"Mai!"

Rukia was startled by this sudden occurrence. For a moment she watched the two held hands as Ichigo, who seemed to have been named 'Kyo', placed the basket on his arms down the ground. She watched Ichigo who looked as if he has forgotten that she was even there… Indeed, Ichigo's whole attention was on this woman whom he called by the name so familiarly, so caringly and adoringly… like how he used to address her before…

_Who is this woman_?

The woman seemed to be thinking the same as she glanced at Rukia and then asked something to Ichigo.

For the first time, Ichigo seemed to have remembered for he looked up at her with surprised eyes. The boy then gestured for her to come forward with no deep affection at all.

"This is…" she whispered to herself with a frown, "could she be…"

"She's a Soul Reaper," she heard him say as she approached them, "Eh… What's your name again?"

"Kyo!" scolded Mai as she placed her hands on her waist, "How could you not ask of her name, where are your manners?"

"Well, I was kinda distracted with what she's doing here than her name, you know!"

"That's very like you!"

Rukia watched them bicker for a moment with her heart getting heavier and heavier each minute. She was afraid of the relationship between these two… in fact, she doesn't even want to know… but for the peace of her heart, she'd do anything to ask the question…

"Um… excuse me…" she hesitated with her eyes flickering from Ichigo to Mai, "I…"

"I'm sorry," Mai said with a smile, "this boy here is very stupid. What's your name again?"

Rukia continued to hesitate, and then she caught sight of Ichigo who was also looking at her.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki…" she manage to whisper with her eyes on the boy, wishing that he would at least the sound of her name. But he remained impassive about it. "I don't understand…"

"She's a soul reaper and she's lost, Mai," Ichigo piped up in the tone of exasperation, "She was following me around so I kinda had to tackle her—"

"You tackled this helpless girl!" Mai said incredulously, "Bakka!"

Rukia's eyes softened a little as the usual spirit of Ichigo continued to argue with the woman. Somehow, he never changed that attitude of his… he was really okay.

Except that, she wasn't the one beside him anymore. She could already see the line of relationship between this two… Mai was probably the person beside him when he needed help the most…

What is she suppose to do now?

Moments later, Rukia is seen seated on the porch of the small house while Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. The afternoon had caught up with her and the strong wind from the south was making the long grass turn abruptly from one direction to the other.

Rukia was quietly looking at nowhere particularly when Mai came out of the house carrying two small cups on her hand.

"Please have some drink," she said as she sat beside the soul reaper.

"Thank you," Rukia answered politely as she took the cup in her hands.

"So I heard Kyo says you have a mission to accomplish here?"

Rukia nodded slowly and then sighed.

"I guess… I came at the wrong moment…"

Mai blinked and then shook her head.

"Is your mission that much difficult?"

"I don't know… I don't really know what to do now…"

Mai stared at Rukia who seemed to be so down right at that moment.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" she asked instead. At that same time, Ichigo came around carrying wooden sticks on his arms. Rukia shot him a look while Ichigo did not even look at her but at the person seated beside her.

"Mai, there's only a few logs left at the back, I have to go collect more woods later,"

"Go ahead," Mai answered as Ichigo disappeared again, "It seemed like we're gonna have a rainy night so you better go at the woods early."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"This kid, really," Mai sighed after a moment, and then seeing the look upon Rukia's eyes, she smiled and winked at her, "Kyo's like a little brother to me… He's not too much, but he'll do…"

Rukia felt her heart race.

"A little brother?"

"Yes, he can be stupid sometimes but I find it very cute… it's been a year since we've started living together in this small place… back then he was really helpless… as if he was looking for something he couldn't find… that was how I found him on the street… look at him now, all so bold and frank even with me…"

"I guess people don't change much…" Rukia smiled sadly as she looked down the ground.

"What was that?" Mai blinked at her.

"Oh, nothing," Rukia shook her head, "I suppose having a guy like him around makes your life a bit easy?"

Mai nodded truthfully as she gazed up the sky.

"Yes… Kyo is really like a family to me…"

And Rukia's heart eased at that. Mai watched Rukia for a moment, then asked,

"Do you know Kyo somehow?"

Rukia nearly spilled her tea.

"Ehhhh? Wh—what gave you that idea?"

Mai blinked at her reaction.

"I don't know… but the way you look at him gives me the idea that you know him from before…"

"Th—that's ridiculous! How can I know him… you're mistaken," Rukia blinked so many times and felt her lips dry. Talk about women's instinct.

Mai slowly smiled and then sighed as she looked up the air.

"Well, I guess I am… but I just have that feeling from you…from the look of your eyes it's like you are looking for something…I've seen that look before…Oh, that's right! You have that same look on your eyes when I first met Kyo, you know?

Rukia shot Mai a look who turned to her kindly.

"You're here on a mission right? I wish you good luck with that…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Soul Reaper, why do I have to walk you toward town?" Ichigo, or Kyo asked grumpily as the two is seen walking the same pathway once again after half an hour.<p>

"Don't complain," Rukia said as she walked beside him, "didn't Mai say she'd help out?"

"That's Mai, not me, so I don't understand why I have to go as well. And hell do I care if you're lost anyway?"

"You were the one who offered to help me in the first place!"

"That's because you were following me around like a cry baby!"

"I told you already—can't you just help without saying so many things?"

"Heh… you're the one bothering me and you got nerve to ask that?"

Rukia sighed. "You're impossible."

Kyo, or Ichigo gave her a side look and then frowned down to himself.

"Oh well, whatever… It'd be really a nuisance to leave you alone now."

Rukia look sideways at him too.

"'Kyo' is such a common name… did Mai give you that?"

"Why do you ask? That's my given name, don't be so rude about it."

"I wasn't. And if there's someone who's rude between us, that's definitely not me."

"Hey! How rude!"

Rukia chuckled, making Kyo frown at her again. The two walked together back at the town where the crowd of people never disperse. Rukia could see a lot of people still doing the same thing when she first arrived there this morning.

"It's pretty dangerous around here, Soul Reaper," Kyo was saying as they walked around, "I wouldn't advise you to walk around all alone and crying, bakka. That'll get you in trouble. You're lucky you ran to me."

"Is that suppose to make me feel thankful?" she joked, with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! Learn to appreciate others, will yah!" he said sounding irritated, which made her grin even further, "What's with you being so light hearted when you're lost here and all! Really, I don't understand you at all!"

Rukia broke into fits of giggle for the first time. This time, even Kyo started grinning to himself.

"You're an idiot," he said after awhile of walking, "You're depressed just a little while ago and now you're so happy. Are you really this simple?"

"You're being rude in so many ways," Rukia remarked.

"Who cares? I'll say what I want to," Kyo looked down at her as they walked, "But I don't get it, why do I feel comfortable around you?"

Rukia stopped dead for a moment.

"I've never been this carefree to anyone except Mai," Kyo grinned at her innocently, "You are something, Soul Reaper."

Rukia looked away at once.

Their talk was suddenly disrupted when from a corner there were shouts all around. Kyo and Rukia both looked as five tall men with scary expressions seemed to be standing around a thin, helpless man on the ground, in a knelt position.

"Hey, we told you we'd never let you live a second if you did not give us anything today, you old fart!" shouted the biggest and the tallest of the guys as he kicked the poor soul on the ground. A lot of people ran away from the scene, isolating the event in a circle. The old man on the ground shook in fear.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

"Shut up! Give us some damn thing from your earnings or she'll get hurt!"

Rukia and Kyo's expression hardened as a small girl was produced from the background all of a sudden, being held tightly by a man who had that evil expression on his face.

"Wuaaaahh! Ojii-chan! Help me!" cried the helpless soul.

"This guys…" Kyo gritted his teeth, taking a step forward, but then a familiar cold voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Such a disgrace, and you call yourselves men?"

Kyo's eyes widened as he saw the soul reaper standing behind the helpless man on the floor. She helped him to stand up, and then gave the small girl on his arms.

Everyone's eyes widened at this. They looked at the man who was suppose to be holding the girl and saw that he was already empty handed. They all blinked in surprise and confusion.

"What that—!"

"When did she take the girl?"

"How did she manage to do that!" cried the people around.

Kyo's eyes rounded even further as he watched the Soul Reaper encourage the old man and the girl to run behind her. Then, her soft expression turned to glare as she glanced back at the five tall men behind her.

"Such dirty fellow, you all are," she managed to say. She gave them a cold blood stare. "If you want to have some fun, why don't you try me? I assure you, I am more fun than they are."

The men around looked confused and uncertain as they watch her glowering look. The crowd whispered around them, and it was not a surprise when the word _Soul Reaper_ spread around.

"Let's go," the tallest of the men said and they turned their back on her, leaving her all alone with the muttering crowd. Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked at Kyo, who was looking at her in an odd way.

"What?" she said as she went near him and the crowd started to break up, "you look like a fool just now."

Kyo blinked, and then said, "For such a tiny person, you sure are scary."

A vein pounded irritably at the top of her head.

"Watch who you're calling tiny!" she hissed, giving him a grudging look. To her surprise, however, Kyo's eyes were different from before as he stared at her. Rukia couldn't help her heart pound at the way he was looking.

Kyo suddenly smiled at her.

"What the… and here I thought you were a really helpless case… I guess I was mistaken. There's more to you than what I can tell."

Rukia apparently blushed.

"What are you saying… you're an idiot."

The two started walking amidst the crowd again, but this time, Rukia couldn't help but feel Kyo's eyes boring at her from time to time.

"What is it, why do you keep staring?" she asked finally as they both stopped near the center of the town and sat down for a moment in a stone well in the middle of the street.

"So… being a Soul Reaper is like that, huh?" he said after a moment, his eyes on her, "you can look after yourselves and protect everyone… that's really something…"

Rukia held his gaze.

"Only people with spiritual energy can become Soul Reapers, right?" he said quietly as he looked around, "Not everyone is that lucky here… that's why a lot of people perish and die in Rukongai… I've been wondering about that since I came here… about what's the point of dying from the other side when in here you can die again? I mean, isn't once enough?"

Rukia's eyes reflected his face.

"You can't remember right… your life there, in the living world?"

"That's right."

"Aren't you curious about your past life? Back in the world of the living, that is…"she murmured as silence began to absorb them. Should she tell him? About his past life? Does she even have the right to tell him?

"Does it matter?"

Rukia heard him say this and couldn't help giving him a look. Kyo was looking up the sky with wonder in his eyes as he continued,

"Here or there, it's still my life and I am the one who will decide it. Even if I can't remember my past, that won't stop me from living… which is ironical since I'm already dead ahahahha!"

There was only silence from her. Kyo grinned at her all of a sudden.

"But you… you're a lucky type to have so much powers in you. You can protect everybody… it makes me jealous."

"But you have powers within you!" Rukia suddenly blurted out without meaning to.

"Don't be stupid, I don't have an inch of power in me," Kyo smirked, "besides, even if I do there's no way I'd go to Sereitei, not a chance."

"Why?" Rukia frowned at him.

"Well, I gotta watch over Mai!"

Rukia's eyes couldn't help but widen and flicker."What did you say?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her.

"I said I gotta look after Mai, is that too surprising, Soul Reaper?"

Rukia's eyes reflected Ichigo and she recognized his sincerity.

"I see… of course… she's that important…"

"Yeah… She was the one who saved me… she helped me very much… she's my light in this place… that's why she's important."

As she listened to this, Rukia couldn't help but tighten her tiny fists. Kyo continued to have that determined expression on his face.

"That's why it doesn't matter if I can't remember my past… what matters is I continue on with my life, don't you agree? But why am I telling you this, sheesh…"

Kyo looked and smiled at her. Rukia had to admit one thing: _defeat_.

She could just see the overflowing confidence beneath his gazing eyes, the sincerity in his voice and the truth reflected on his actions. Indeed, this was really the Ichigo she loved in the past.

She suddenly chuckled more to herself.

"What the… that's just like you… you never change at all…"

Kyo blinked at her.

"What's that, Soul Reaper?"

Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Stop calling me Soul Reaper dammit! My name's Rukia! Address me properly!"

And Ichigo looked at her incredulously.

"Why would I call you with your first name, bakka! And for crying out loud STOP CRYING ON ME, DAMMIT!"

For Rukia couldn't help once again the flow of tears that so endlessly come down on her cheeks. So Ichigo has learned to move forward without her. That was his firm decision—it was him after all. She doesn't have the right to interfere in his life anymore given his choice… maybe it was really better if she just set him free… That way he won't be burdened any longer, of the feelings in his past and to his present…

This time again, she was given a choice.

It was like going back on the first night that she came to the world of the living.

She chose to enter that darkened room through a window before.

Now, she will leave that window alone and never open it. Never enter it.

Never again… it should have been like that from the very beginning.

"Hey, stop that already, people are staring," Kyo muttered as he stood in front of the Soul Reaper who was shaking as she silently cried. "You're making me look bad… hey… and here I thought you were really cool awhile ago… Don't worry I'll help you around so stop it! I didn't think you get discourage easily… sheesh, you're just a cry baby after all."

"Shut up," Rukia leaned her head down on his chest, her voice shaking, "I'm not… a cry baby…fool."

Kyo blinked at her, and then patted her back awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah… if you say so. But I really don't get your change of attitude…you cry, you snap, you get cool and then you cry again... you're really unpredictable."

He looked up the sky as he comforted her.

"Soul Reapers… Huh."

He sighed afterwards.

"_Crybabies_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~To Be Continued~<em>**

**_And I say once more_**

**_"EYES ARE WINDOW TO THE SOUL"_**

**_Thank You for Reading!_**

**_Heads up for the Ending!_**


	17. The Woman in My Arms

**Chapter 17**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"I REFUSE to BELIEVE that NII-SAMA Kuchiki is D**D"**_

_**~Kuchiki House~**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>A looming cold atmosphere was in the air as the two companions glared at one another; if moments ago both were being particularly friendly, now what they have shared then has been seemingly forgotten.<p>

Rukia cleared her throat as she stood properly in front of Kyo with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Well, I suppose this is a good bye," she was saying, looking rather annoyed, but Kyo was hardly listening.

"I don't understand," he said through gritted teeth, as he massaged the back of his head with a vein pounding on it, "Why did you suddenly knock me on the head, you crazy woman?"

The two glared at one another.

"Because you need to watch your mouth! Who're you calling cry baby, fool?" the Soul Reaper snapped with an angry glare.

"You are! Have you counted the times you cried on me?"

"SHUT UP!"

Rukia cleared her throat again in attempt to make a proper conversation with her eyebrows contracted.

"Seriously, causing too much trouble…"

"You're the one who I cannot understand—"

"Enough alright? I don't want to argue anymore."

Kyo gave her a look. Rukia sighed quietly.

"Right. I'm going from here, thank you very much for your help," she said again.

Kyo opened his mouth, and then closed it again. After a moment, he suddenly gave her an odd look.

"You're going…?" he started sounding uncertain.

"Back to Soul Society, where else?"

"But it seems like its going to rain..."

"Eh? Like that's gonna stop me from going, are you an idiot?"

Kyo looked affronted so he snapped his head and looked away.

"Well—yeah, of course you are… go away already, you're a pain in the butt after all."

Rukia looked at the boy quizzically.

"What's up with you?"

Kyo didn't answer but instead sighed and scratched his head.

"Well then, are you gonna be okay from here?"

Rukia's eyes flickered as she gave the man a look.

"Of course…why'd you ask?"

"Well," Kyo diverted his eyes from her for a while and then gave her an odd look again ""Ah…never mind."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind. It was nice meeting you, Soul Reaper. I've never actually met one until now, but I guess you guys are not half bad… but really, if you are all cry babies then I must say…"

"Don't make me repeat myself about that…" she warned with a deadly look.

The two looked at each other. There was this usual air of bickering and fighting between them and Rukia couldn't help remembering the past. Ichigo or Kyo wouldn't remember that now of course… he wouldn't remember anything anymore…

A grin broke from Kyo's face all of a sudden. Rukia blinked at him.

"Idiot," she sighed after a few moments, "Why are you grinning?"

"Because you had that look of someone who's going to cry again," Kyo grinned wider, "What's the matter with you? If you keep that up you'll be able to beat the rain from the shower of tears!"

"It's your fault—!" she shouted but then stopped.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking curious.

Rukia blinked for a moment, then pressed her lips closed.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but under circumstances she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She made a vow to herself already... that she'd never utter a single word about their past. Never.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" he asked again, sounding doubtful.

"What are you taking me for? Of course I'll be fine." She said quite thunderstruck that he was concerned about her now. Kyo raised both his eyebrows at this.

"I wasn't talking about your abilities, you're a Soul Reaper because you can protect others and yourself… no, I was talking more about the _reason_ you've been crying."

Rukia's eyes flickered. Kyo scratched the side of his cheek using his index finger looking uncertain.

"Well, if I think about it carefully, it seems like something is burdening you after all… it's not something I can explain, but… I just know in my heart that you are affected about something here… unless I'm very much mistaken and you are just a cry baby!"

Rukia pressed a smile as she looked up at the boy with a light face.

"Don't worry about it," she said simply that made him stare at her, "I'll be fine."

Kyo gazed at her. He can't help but admire that expression of hers.

"Well… if you say so…" he muttered distractedly after a few moments, "Are you sure you don't need help regarding this mission of yours? Not that I'm any help to begin with…"

The Soul Reaper blinked up at the boy and then managed another smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna slip up bad enough for you to worry about me, fool."

Kyo blinked again as if he remembered something because of these lines. Rukia remembered it too—that same moment that was suddenly relieved from their past… a strange silence filled the surrounding all of a sudden and the two continued looking at each other.

_Did he remember something?_ Rukia's heart thundered.

At that very delicate moment, she couldn't help to look deeply into his eyes, wishing that there would be some recognition from it. She couldn't help wishing, that at least, at this final moment of their goodbye, she was hoping truly that the Ichigo she knew would suddenly remember…that he'd suddenly grab her like usual and tell her how sorry he was for forgetting, how he would promise he'd never let her go again…

_Please…_ she pleaded through her eyes..._please, you can't just forget about me…_

But Kyo merely blinked at her and both pulled away from each other's gazes as if both felt the intensity.

It was Kyo's turn to clear his throat.

"This is a good bye then?" he said in a much formal way.

Rukia hesitated and then nodded quietly with her head bowed.

"Yeah… thank you very much for everything… Ich…no, that's Kyo."

And she gave him her final smile, and after that Rukia turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"Hey!" Kyo stared after her with a hand slightly rose. He watched her back disappear amidst the crowd with a confuse look. "Running around just like that… what's that about?"

But the Soul Reaper has already disappeared from his sight and all he could do is stare. The Soul Reaper was gone. Kyo blinked and frowned to himself. Then after a moment, he smiled a little and sighed.

"What a weirdo…We'll meet someday again...I'm sure of it, Soul Reaper."

Rukia continued running as fast as she could, not wanting to turn around because if she does, she was sure she'd never be able to hold back anymore.

All their memories, their struggles, their feelings… everything was left to her.

"How unfair," she muttered as she dashed away, "Ichigo, you idiot!"

* * *

><p>Kyo entered the house where Mai was quietly preparing their dinner.<p>

"Oh, you're back," she said brightly as he came and stood near the doorway, "You really took your time. I was hoping you'd come back early to do a bit of chores…"

She looked up at him and then stopped speaking.

"Kyo," she started after a few moments, "Are you… crying?"

Kyo looked at her, and then made a face.

"Are you an idiot? Can't you see it's raining cats and dogs outside? And I'm soaked from head to foot from the very beginning—how can you not notice that?"

Mai blinked, and then looked by the window where the rain was pouring hard.

"Oh," she said brightly, "I'm sorry, so it was the rain! And I thought you were crying! It was because you look a bit sad there, big boy."

Kyo chose to ignore her and sat by their table. The girl continued to watch him serenely, and then all of a sudden, she quietly sat opposite him on the table.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Huh? I'm not sad… what're you talking about?"

Mai watched him quietly as if reading his thoughts. Kyo was frowning at her till that moment.

Mai suddenly smiled at him and said quietly, "You like her, don't you?"

"Huh? Who?"

"That Soul Reaper," she answered, "Rukia."

Kyo blinked, and then raised an eyebrow.

"You gotta be kidding me! Who'd like her? She's rude and a crybaby—stop laughing!"

Mai gave a tinkling laugh that pissed him.

"I know you well enough to tell if you like someone or not!" she teased him.

"But I don't!" Kyo insisted with his fist clutched.

"Aw, come on you big little boy, don't be shy with your nee-chan! Come on, admit it!"

"No way—!"

"See, you're blushing!"

"Stop it already!" Kyo stood up all of a sudden and slammed his fist on the table that made Mai's eyes widen, "If you're really good at telling if I like somebody then why can't you tell that I like you very much?"

Mai stared up at him in mild surprise. She did not say anything that made Kyo grit his teeth and then grab her by the wrist. He then pushed her down the ground, topping down their wooden table in the process.

Amidst the chaos, the two is seen with on the ground with him overpowering her.

"I like you very much," Kyo repeated while she remain quiet underneath him, "Why can't you understand that damn statement, you idiot?"

Mai blinked at him, and then whispered, "Kyo…"

"Don't say anything anymore," he injected, his eyes closed tightly, "I'm done with your little brother act! Why can't you accept me as a man?"

And Mai's eyes widened as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her.

A gasp of surprise and a thunder clap up the sky distracted the two. Kyo looked behind him and saw Rukia standing there by the doorway with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"You…" he muttered in surprise.

Rukia was looking at him with something he couldn't explain. There was something indescribably painful on her expression that he couldn't quite understand but nevertheless, he felt something. To his own disbelief, Rukia turned by the door and ran away again.

"Oi!" he shouted, and out of instinct he went after her, "Wait!"

Mai slowly got up from the floor and stared at the door way. After a moment, she smiled in spite of herself and then sighed.

"And he says he likes me…" she muttered with a small smile, "and then goes and chases other girl… what a kid you are, Kyo."

Outside the hard rain, into the forest, Kyo ran as fast as he could to catch up with the almost disappearing Soul Reaper.

"I said wait!" he demanded as he chased her, "Wait!"

"Go away!" was the response he got.

"Wait—listen to me!"

But the Soul Reaper didn't show any sign of stopping so Kyo gritted his teeth and pushed himself even more. In no time he was almost upon her—he was behind her. He stretched his arms and then caught her hand.

"Stop will yah!"

He pulled her into a halt.

"Let me go!" she insisted without looking at him.

"Why do you run so fast?" he demanded without letting go of her hand, "I said listen to me!"

"Shut up and go away!" Rukia almost screamed that made Kyo fall into silence. "You like her, don't you? Why did you come chasing after me? I wish you'd just leave me alone!"

Kyo's eyes flickered as he suddenly realized what he did and then slowly let her hand go. Rukia pulled her arm and clutched it near her heart.

"Go back already…" she whispered, "You don't have to explain anything… not to me…"

For a moment, the two stood under the rain in silence.

"Why did you return?" he quietly asked.

"It's because…" she started to explain but the very reason of her abrupt return to his house suddenly made its presence known. There was a hollow like bellow and a scream of a woman from where they have just come from.

"That voice…?" Kyo turned his head behind him with a look of fear on his eyes.

"Oh no!" Rukia ran past him to go back to the house.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted and then ran after her again. "Wait! What's happening?"

Rukia gritted her teeth as she felt the force of the hollow go on rampage a few trees away. How could she be so stupid? She shouldn't had run away just because… just because Kyo and Mai…

"Bakka," she berated herself as she jumped to the scene, "I have no time for that!"

"Soul Reaper!" Kyo shouted as he came to the view amidst the rain, "What the hell's going on?"

His own question was answered as he saw a giant skull like creature standing on the wreckage of where his house was standing before. Not only that, the Soul Reaper was in front of it with her sword out. But what made Kyo's eyes widen in agitation was the fact that the monster was holding Mai in its hand.

"MAI!"

"Stop! Stay where you are!" Rukia demanded as she raised her sword, "You can't fight with it!"

"What is that thing!" Kyo shouted with his eyes on the creature.

"It's a hollow," Rukia answered, "don't tell me you haven't seen a hollow before?"

Kyo didn't answer as his eyes were focused on the woman on its hand.

"Bastard," he gritted his teeth, "let her go!"

To Kyo's surprise, however, Rukia appeared out of nowhere and severed the hollow's arms holding Mai. Kyo hurried up and slid down the ground where he was able to catch her into his arms.

There was a scream of pain from the hollow as it backed down a few paces.

"Mai!" Kyo called as he tried to raise her up, "Mai, wake up!"

The woman on his arms slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kyo?"

Kyo sighed in relief. "Don't worry, you're safe now…"

He looked up and saw Rukia standing guard in front of him with her sword pointed at the rampaging hollow.

"Go away and run!" she ordered without looking at him, "carry her get out of here now!"

Kyo gave her a look.

"What about you?"

"Never mind me and just go," she answered firmly, "it is my job to protect people like you, but it's your responsibility to take care of her, so run and don't come back!"

"But I…" Kyo's eyes widened as the hollow made a move toward them. Rukia immediately jumped toward it and made a slash, cutting one of its hands again.

"What are you waiting for, you fool!" Rukia finally glared at him and he saw determination in her eyes. Gritting his teeth, he took Mai on his arms and dashed away.

"That's right," Rukia murmured as her eyes softened a little, "don't ever try coming back…"

Kyo ran with Mai on his arms. She was unconscious but alive. That was all he could ask for.

Rukia glared at the hollow and allow the rain to pour down on her face. Whatever the matter within her that moment doesn't matter: it was all being washed out by the rain and the fact that she was on a job. There was nothing more important for a Soul Reaper than do his job and do her job she did. She saw the hollow regenerated its two arms that made her eyes narrow. She had so many experiences with hollows already that nothing of its kind surprises her anymore.

Gripping her sword, she pressed her foot on the ground for a stance and prepared herself.

The hollow advanced in front of her with its angry roar.

Rukia's eyes gleamed.

That was when she saw a flying branch of a tree hit the hollow's head with a sounding 'tok'.

Blinking to herself, Rukia turned around and made a face as she saw Kyo standing behind her with that very _Ichigo-ish-stubborness_ on his face.

"You idiot, what are you doing here?" she berated him.

Kyo had that frown on his face, that very same frown that Ichigo always possess whenever he doesn't like the things going on around him.

"I'm not gonna run away even if you tell me to!" he told her stubbornly "I'm not someone who leaves girls behind in a fight like this so don't tell me what to do and save your breath because I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!"

Rukia just gave him her most dumbfounded look.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked him in her very quiet voice, "What can you do to help anyway? You'd just get in the way."

Kyo's eyes bulged at the frank statement and couldn't help but scream in anger—

"Oi! I was worried about you! I risked going back here to help you and you tell me that! Is there no end to your rudeness?"

"Bakka! Get away from here immediately!"

Kyo was about to retort back when out of nowhere, the hollow went pass Rukia and directly at him.

"No!" Rukia shouted as Kyo braced himself for what was coming.

"Go ahead and fight me you coward!" he shouted just as the hollow screamed and opened its very large and sharp teeth right at him—and Kyo was sure he was about to be sliced up when—

There was a sound of flesh being ripped and sound of blood surging out.

Kyo watched as Rukia appeared out of nowhere and got bitten by the hollow. He watched as she cut on the hollow's face that allowed her to be dropped on the ground from its mouth.

He saw the soul reaper fall down on her knees with blood flying around.

His eyes could only widen as she finally fell full body on the ground.

"Soul Reaper!" he called, thunderstruck.

"Y—you're a fool…" he heard her whisper as she tried to get up slowly from the ground, "How could you possibly have thought you were any match for a hollow?"

Kyo could only open his mouth as something triggered his mind.

"If you do not stop interfering we're all gonna end up dead here…"

Kyo ran toward her and took her into his arms.

"Hey! Hey!" he called in desperation as she suddenly became silent, "Soul Reaper!"

To his surprise, Rukia chuckled softly.

"You never change…" she whispered, "You still get on my way… _Ichigo_…"

Kyo's eyes flickered.

"Tell me what to do!" he said anxiously, "I want to help you! Hey! Soul Reaper!"

Rukia remained motionless.

Kyo heard the hollow moving steadfast again with its roar raging around together with the unstopping rain. He knew they were on a serious situation.

"Soul Reaper, you've got to tell me what to do!" he said as he shook her, "If you don't wake up we're going to die! Wake up! Soul Reaper!"

There was no response. Kyo's heart thundered under his chest as he saw the hollow screaming toward them again.

"Soul Reaper!" his voice was full of urgency but she remained quiet.

The hollow grudgingly went for them and within seconds he knew they were about to be killed—

"SOUL REAPER!"

The monster was upon him— Kyo tightly closed his eyes as he shouted for the final time—

"RUKIA!"

Something like a chain broke within him—like there was a mirror that suddenly got broken, or a wall that suddenly got destroyed— and Kyo couldn't do anything but stare for awhile.

When he remembered what was happening, he looked around and saw the hollow's teeth nearly upon his neck. But what surprised him most was the fact that the hollow wasn't moving. In fact, it would seem that it was immobilize.

"What the… still causing trouble, are you?" said a voice.

Kyo looked around and saw that a sword was sticking out of the hollow's neck. There was a slight roar from the hollow and in a matter of seconds it disintegrated into nothingness, leaving Kyo looking straight at the person who finished the monster off.

All he could see was the pouring rain, a red hair and a tattoo.

"You…" Kyo muttered, his eyes slightly widening.

The red head guy looked at his arms and the coolness in the atmosphere suddenly changed to urgency.

"Rukia!" Renji cried as he knelt down and nearly pushed Kyo out of the way. "What the hell's with these wounds?"

Kyo held her tightly on his arms and wouldn't budge as Renji glared angrily at him.

"What were you doing all these time you idiot! Give her to me!" he shouted angrily as he finally shoved Kyo away and took Rukia on his arms. Kyo watched him and then opened his mouth to complain, but then—

"Kyo!"

The two men looked around and saw Mai standing close and supporting herself on a nearby tree.

"Mai," Kyo whispered, still unable to move from his spot.

"Kyo?" Renji scowled down at Kyo with a look of confusion, "Who's she calling 'Kyo', Kurosaki? And how the hell did Rukia end up this badly while you're around? You—!"

Kyo couldn't answer to any of his questions. He merely sat there looking thunderstruck at what was happening around him. Renji gave him a disgusted look.

"Ichigo, you bastard!" he said through gritted teeth, "Who's that woman? Don't tell me you used your time here to play house with other women?"

Kyo was still unable to answer. Renji's rage was apparent.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH—!"

Renji stopped his howling as Rukia's small fingers clutched on his shoulder tightly.

"Renji…" she whispered softly, "enough…"

"Rukia," Renji said in a worried tone.

"It's fine…let's go… Ichigo's not here…."

Kyo's eyes widened.

"Let's go back… please…" she finished, still clutching tightly on his shoulder.

Renji felt Rukia's body shaking on his arms and couldn't help gritting his teeth. All the same, like the usual for he was her slave, he bowed down at her request and turned his back on the other two around them.

"Ah…" he said, walking away, "we're going back."

Kyo watched Renji turn away and slightly rose from the ground.

"Rukia…" he murmured softly.

"Kyo?"

Kyo looked around and saw Mai walking toward him in daze.

"Mai!" he got up and ran toward her, and then supported her shoulder where she lay down, looking weakened.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still with the rain pouring down on them.

"I'm alright… how about you?" she whispered back.

Kyo looked up at where Renji was walking away. He could just see Rukia's head on his arms. They were walking in the middle of the rain… they were heading out… and then finally, they were both gone.

Kyo bit his lower lip and felt his insides shake in anger.

He looked at the person on his shoulder and saw her worried look. After a moment, Kyo's expression changed to a soft one and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah… I'm fine… let's also go back…"

* * *

><p>Out there, rushing passed the trees and the rain itself, comes Renji with Rukia, who was tightly wrapped inside his own black kimono, on his arms.<p>

"Rukia…" he whispered in a worried tone again as he hurried on, knowing that she was not in a good shape. "What's going on back there? Who's that woman? And why is she calling Kurosaki 'Kyo?' And why's that idiot so passive over there? It's like he's a different person…"

Rukia hesitated a little, and then whispered.

"He's forgotten us… Renji… his forgotten everything…"

Renji's eyes bulged out of its sockets.

"What?"

Her fingers clutched on his arms again and Renji had to close his mouth.

"I understand…" he whispered after awhile and his hold on her body tightened as he went faster on his steps, "so that's how it all ends huh…?"

Rukia buried her face on his chest and silently cried. Renji's face was unreadable.

"I'll never let you go now," he said after a few moments, his eyes showing determination, "I won't hold back anymore… You're mine."

Rukia didn't respond. Renji embraced her closer, and then he whispered—

"I'm glad I came here."

* * *

><p><strong>*TO BE CONTINUED*<strong>

**_Renji did save the day!_**

**_Thanks for reading, guys :D!_**


	18. Soft and Bouncy

**Chapter 18**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"No Nii-sama News"**_

_**OH WELL. LET'S HAVE FAITH!**_

_**Thank you for reading this story, everyone!^^**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>In the midst of darkness, a voice spoke so tenderly…<p>

"_… I love you…"_

Rukia opened her lips to answer.

"Ichigo?"

She saw light broke through the darkness she was in and had to blink as her eyes flickered the light that greeted her eyes, she saw a silhouette of someone watching over her from where she was lying. Focusing her eyes, she saw the person who uttered those words. That was when the familiar face of Renji Abarai greeted her with a startled look.

Rukia stared at him and he stared back.

"Oh." she murmured with a sweat drop on the side of her head. So it was him who said that?

"Oh." he answered back looking slightly put out.

The two blinked at each other not knowing what step to do next.

Rukia felt the cold atmosphere surround them as she sat up from her bed and put on a cloak around her shoulders.

"Renji…" she started apologetically but he merely shrugged her off.

"It's fine, never mind what I said," he said with his eyebrows twitching awkwardly, "more importantly, don't push yourself too much and rest."

"I'm fine," Rukia muttered, "My wounds are not that bad…"

"I wasn't talking about physical wounds," Renji pointed out flatly that made her look at him straight in the eye, "I already got the gist of what happened back there at Rukongai last night."

Rukia blinked at her best friend and had to look away. Renji avoided her eyes for a moment and silence filled the two friends. After awhile, Renji cleared his throat and asked:

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it?" Rukia whispered as her eyes bore on the floor, "There's nothing I can do about it, is there? He has forgotten everything… and if he can't remember me, what am I to him now? I'm _nobody._"

Renji watched her with his hands tightening into balls on his side.

"That idiot…" he murmured to himself, his eyes narrowing to slits, "how can he be so stupid…"

"It's not his fault, Renji," Rukia said as she looked at him, "Above everything, he's just a victim here… and I cannot do anything for him if he doesn't want to remember…"

"He doesn't want…?"

"Moreover, he has someone he wants to protect already," she added eyelids half close, "that's why I just think, that with everything that have happened between us, it's clear…I don't think we're really meant to be together…"

Silence followed her words.

"You're saying that now, huh?" Renji gave her a look, "After everything… you're just going to give up?"

Rukia's eyes widened open.

"I'm not really…" she insisted looking fierce, "I told you there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Then why don't you beat the shit out of him like usual?" Renji berated looking angry, "If I was on his position I'd certainly want you to beat the crap out of me so that I'd remember! That's what he'd want! Don't you get it? You're the most important person for him! How can you not see what you need to do?"

Rukia stared up at her friend with her mouth half open.

"Renji…"

"It's pretty easy to see through you," he continued with a frown, "you think about others too much it's just suicidal!"

"Eh?"

"So in the end you'd end up hurting yourself and then in the end you'll be the one suffering! You IDIOT!"

"Oi…"

Renji gritted his teeth—

"YOU'RE REALLY AN IDIOT!"

Rukia blinked at her raging friend looking very surprised.

"Renji…"

Renji closed his eyes and tried patiently to settle his emotions.

"That's why I think—that's the reason a lot of people want to protect you with all they have!"

Rukia stared at him with flickering eyes.

"…"

"You're selfless… you're brave and strong… yet your just as soft as anyone… that's why I want to protect you so badly… because above everything, you're not meant to suffer! You're meant to be protected no matter what you say! You're meant to be loved no matter how you refuse! So Rukia…"

He looked up at her with eyes so determined it made her stared back. He rose eagerly from where he was sitting and placed both hands on the bed she was in.

"If you're really giving up on Ichigo then, let me to heal your wound and love you…"

Rukia looked struck. Renji looked so determined.

"You know how much I love you. Just give me a chance to take care of you this time…"

He reached for her hand and waited for her to answer. Rukia looked uncertain for a moment. She even had her eyes closed.

It was true that she was giving up, no matter how she looked at it… so then—is she really going to spend her life mourning over something she really can't have?

Would Ichigo want her to suffer?

What would Ichigo want for her under this circumstance after all?

What would Ichigo really want…?

"Renji," she muttered, "I… I'm really sorry," she said looking stricken but determined, "I—I really wanted you to be happy as well but I don't think it's right of me to accept you while thinking of another person… I really can't… you can say that I'm suffering because of what's happening to me… but it's not an excuse to use another person… especially you… I don't want you to become my way to escape this emotion in my heart…. I really care for you Renji… I care for you so much I don't even want you to bear the sufferings I have… If anything, I'd say I'm proud of these feelings and I'm ready to face them… because that just proves how much I care about that person… I'm ready to face this alone if I have to… because he is the person I chose myself…"

Renji held his breath as she spoke, not even blinking for a second. Having been rejected again by the same person… Renji felt ashamed… not because he got refused again… but because he finally understood what he was doing… because he was actually trying the feelings of this girl for one man… going at her like this—confessing again and again… the fact that he couldn't respect that was _shameful_…

Renji slowly sat down the chair he left a moment ago with silence continuing as he did.

After a moment, he sighed loudly as if a huge lump has been stuck down his lungs.

"You're really something," he said quietly.

Rukia looked at him and was surprised to see that he was smiling. His smile was somewhat forced, but nonetheless, she could tell that it was sincere.

"Renji…"

Renji scratched the back of her red head and sighed again.

"I really can't win against you… I'm such a pathetic guy!"

Then suddenly, Renji started laughing to himself. Rukia was left hanging as she watched her best friend laugh himself away.

"Eh?"

And Renji laughed. An angry vein popped at the side of Rukia's head.

"Have you lost your mind or something?" she suddenly demanded.

Renji turned to her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he said with a smile as he stood up and put his right hand on the top of her head, "don't worry… I get it now for sure," he said with his eyes at her.

Rukia blinked at him.

"Hey…" she whispered as Renji turned and walked away toward the door.

"I'll be here for you when you need me," he called on, raising a hand as a goodbye, "ja na…Rukia!"

Rukia watched him go, blinking to herself as so much stir of emotions in her heart confused her even further.

"He says that but then goes and says good bye," she muttered quietly, "Oh, Renji…"

As Renji stepped outside her room, he couldn't help the sadness that overcame his expression. He was so lost in thought that he nearly bumped to someone as he went out. Looking up suddenly, he found himself staring directly at Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ku-Kuchiki-taicho!" he blurted out, blinking so many times as if he has been caught red handed.

Byakuya gave him a stare but didn't say anything.

Renji looked at the 6th Division Captain and then at the doorway.

"Well… is this something or what," he muttered with a small smile on his face, "is this a new way of eavesdropping, taicho?"

Byakuya's eyebrow raised a centimeter but it was enough to make Renji froze.

"I—I was kidding!" he blurted out looking stricken.

"Be silent, Abarai-taicho," Byakuya said quietly as he walked pass Renji, "you'd make it so obvious if you're so noisy…"

Renji froze for the second time.

"So he really was eavesdropping, huh?" he muttered to himself.

"Renji," Byakuya called all of a sudden.

"Yes, taicho?" Renji turned so quickly to Byakuya who was looking at him from a side view.

Byakuya gave him a quiet look and then said very, very softly,

"That was really brave of you. I give you my respect."

And he closed his eyes and continued on his way, leaving Renji staring after him with eyes wide open.

Did Byakuya just acknowledged him? Let alone—praise him?

"Right," he muttered as he turned quietly and continued on his own way, "These Kuchikis surely know how to set my heart all out I swear I'll have a heart attack soon… sheesh…I think I need to find a new hobby…"

* * *

><p>A week later, Rukia is seen seated on a tea table with the 13th Division Captain one after noon.<p>

"So I think I'm not ready for the position yet, taicho," she was saying quietly to Ukitake, "letting my guard down back there, I have to tell you, I don't think I even deserve this position I have…"

"Oh come now, Kuchiki," Ukitake quietly said, "you said it yourself awhile ago, you were trying to protect him."

"Getting injuries in the process doesn't help much," she muttered looking downcast, "we really can't protect anyone once we're injured… so excuses like getting distracted is the most pathetic excuse a soul reaper can die for."

Ukitake sighed.

"True… but don't be too hard on yourself…" he said kindly, "These things happen and once they do and we come out alive, there's only one thing left to do… that is to learn."

Rukia took a sip on her tea and silently pondered on the captain's words.

"Learning, huh?" she muttered more to herself.

Ukitake watched her quietly and then sighed again as he lowered his cup.

"You are so uptight… Kuchiki… you need to find a way to release all that…"

"Huh?"

"Oh—by the way," the captain said rather cheerfully, "new recruits are to enter the Sereitei ground."

"I heard about that from Renji," she nodded thoughtfully, "I also heard the academy is going to admit at least fifty aspirants from different districts, that's quite a number."

"Indeed," Ukitake nodded, "speaking of which, new members for our squad are also coming. I want you to be there on the welcome ceremony tomorrow. It's also a chance to pick out new appointed seat members once I got the list. And then there's the case about a captain again…"

Rukia looked problematically at her captain.

She is seen next walking around Sereitei with no particular place to go. Ukitake-taicho has allowed her to think about her response once again because as he had said, _'it is a chance not to be missed'._

"I know," she muttered to herself followed by a long sigh, "but being a captain… after all the trouble I did… after all the records I have… this is just something unbelievable to still happen…"

She walked some more around the white walls where other soul reapers were patrolling or let alone, walking on their own. They saluted her as she passed while she greeted them back. She remembered those times where she was the one giving respect to older captains. How long time ago it was… and now an offer of being a captain…

She took the nearest route to reach the 6th division barracks to talk to her brother about her decision. Byakuya was good at giving her advices no matter how unusual it would seem for other people.

She frowned to herself.

"He'd just probably say I'm old enough to decide for myself… but then before I knew it he'd pull more strings behind my back and I'll end up following his will instead … he's never satisfied with just watching me after all... I think that's what's really scary about him."

She crossed her arms and looked thoughtfully up the sky.

"A brother's complex?" she muttered looking surprise, "so that would explain everything."

She paused.

"Ah… that's scary," she concluded but not at all intimidated like most people. Indeed, other soul reapers tend to be intimidated by her brother because of his high standards with regards to everything.

She couldn't blame them.

Byakuya himself is a proud person and would not take crap from other people. Rukia decided she was a lucky person to be amongst the people he considers important: to be in Byakuya's list of names (which definitely means four or five people) is something to be proud of.

In some way she supposed that Renji has already made it on the list.

She then wonders if Ichigo has also made it there…?

Rukia stopped thinking and immediately shook her head.

"Oh crap, I should say no to the offer already," she suddenly exclaimed, making some soul reapers around look at her curiously.

That was when her head hit something soft and bouncy. She also noticed she can't see anything because her eyes have been somehow _blocked_ without her notice. What happened?

"Oh my," said a familiar voice, "aren't you lucky to be hitting your head on my comfy breasts? If not you could have end up hurting yourself! (by the way, my breasts do hurt from the collision)."

Rukia looked up and found herself face to face with none other than the vice captain of the 10th Division.

"R-Rangiku-san!"

Rangiku Matsumoto winked at her and smiled.

"If it isn't the Kuchiki princess," she said in jest, "I wonder if you're still distress?"

Rukia blinked, not knowing how to answer.

Before Rukia knew it, she was already sitting inside the tenth division barracks and being offered a drink of alcohol by Rangiku herself.

"Drink up, drink up!" she encourage as she drank a whole bottle herself and sat opposite her visitor "nothing beats loneliness than a good choice of alcohol!"

"Ahhh…" Rukia muttered with a sweat drop at the side of her head, "Rangiku-san, I don't think I'm…"

"Oh don't be silly, drink it already," Matsumoto pushed the cup on her hand, "believe me, you need it more than I do."

Rukia suddenly saw Matsumoto's eyes turned serious. That was when she realized what the vice captain meant. Sighing to herself, Rukia placed the cup down the table and silently gave Rangiku a look.

"Drinking alcohol is not a way to ease my pain…" she whispered politely.

Rangiku drank from her bottle.

"Is that so?" she said solemnly, "but you haven't tried an alcohol before, have you? So how can you tell its not?"

Rukia looked down at her cup.

"Because I think drinking only makes the pain go away for awhile… it doesn't really help solve everything…"

Rangiku gave Rukia a long look, before drinking on her bottle again.

"I see," she said quietly. "you really are a wise girl."

The 10th Division vice captain reached a finger on Rukia's cup and pushed it a little toward the black haired girl again.

"Still, you gotta drink up," she said more quietly without blinking, "because you know, alcohol may not solve everything… but it does something… it doesn't just make you forget for awhile… in truth, it actually helps you admit things you wouldn't if you are in your senses… it makes you pour out all the emotions bottled up inside you… it makes you just _you_—pure and honest… that's what an alcohol's help truly is, although many people don't actually remember this reason because they also forget, so in a sense alcohol is a working hero of silence for all of us, do you get what I'm saying?"

Rukia did not know when or how her hands wrapped on her cup again, but the next thing she knew, she was drinking the liquid substance that tasted bitter on her mouth.

"That's a good girl," Rangiku's eyes softened.

Half an hour later, Rukia and Rangiku were both laughing loudly inside the room. Both women were red on the face and bottles of alcohol could be seen on the floor. Their laughter were enticing as if something wonderful was being talked about when in fact, Matsumoto was telling the times about how she had been in so many accidents because of her delicate _pair._

"I lied on the floor face down for awhile and then realised I couldn't breathe because of my boobs! I thought I was gonna die from it so I told my captain it was dangerous!" she was telling Rukia who blinked at her and then laughed at her heart's content.

"That's crazy!" the black haired vice captain cracked as she hit the table, "but you know no matter how long I lie on the floor that never _ever_ happens to me! I wonder why?"

The two women looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing again.

"Ahahaha! That's because you actually don't have something like mine!"

"Hahaha! I think I really don't no matter how I look at it!"

"Isn't that an insult?" Matsumoto hollered in laughter.

"Not really if there really isn't in the first place!" Rukia answered with a laugh too.

Another half hour later, Rangiku was already down with her head thrown back to the chair she was leaning on. Rukia on the other hand has her head lying on her arms on the table.

Both were very quiet.

And then Rangiku started.

"I heard you found Ichigo around District 78… how is he?"

"Hn?" Rukia muttered, "Oh… he's fine… I found him particularly happy, you know… like there was no problem in the world…"

"Isn't that great?" Rangiku continued on, "but I also heard…he kinda… doesn't remember us…?"

Rukia was silent for a moment.

"Ah… that is true…"

Rangiku slowly raised her head up and looked at Rukia who still has her head down her arm.

"He has really forgotten all about us…?" she asked again.

"Everything about us," Rukia confirmed, "I can't even sense his spiritual energy… it was like he was a different person…"

"Well, maybe that was a different person?"

"No… it was really him…"

"…"

"I saw him there," Rukia continued to murmur as Rangiku listened closely, "I really didn't know what to do back then… I was so happy to see him after so many years that we've been apart… I would be a hypocrite if I did not admit that I was actually looking forward on meeting him again… and then to find myself in that situation… it's just… I think it's just too cruel…"

Rangiku slowly raised her body and leaned her arms on the table.

"You've also been patient, Kuchiki…"

Rukia sniffed.

"I told myself I won't bother him any more since he has already made his choice… I even told myself to never look back and not trouble him any longer… but that's just half hearted…"

Tears started pouring down her eyes.

"Half of me really don't give a damn if there was a girl she liked… I want to yell out loud that he belongs to me… I really want him to remember me…that was why when I felt a hollow that night, I immediately ran back toward him… I was really worried about him, I even swore to myself if he was okay then I'd never let him out of my sight… I'd be always there to protect him even though he couldn't remember me… I was ready to disregard his choice because of my own selfishness, but then there was that kiss…"

Rangiku's eyes widened a little.

"Kiss?"

"He kissed her," Rukia sniffed on her arm as her voice broke, "I was there… he was confessing his love for her… that fool…"

"Kuchiki…" Rangiku reached a hand and pat the black hair's head, "Oh you poor soul…"

Rukia bit her lip and then continued crying on her arms.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him… aside from looking like a fool, I think… he wouldn't care anyway since he doesn't even know me… so what's the point of these feelings I have? I really think I've been played at… he has already left me… I'm on my own…"

Rangiku was speechless as she continued to pat her head in sympathy.

Rukia pressed her trembling lips after a moment, and her sniffs subsided.

"Even so… I still love him…"

Rangiku's eyes softened as Rukia fell to a deep slumber on the table.

"You still love him?" she whispered as silence filled the room, "my… aren't you really hard on yourself…? When you can choose the easy path of really letting go and be happy with someone else, you still chose to be alone… just what are you…?"

Rukia breathed quietly on the table, fast asleep. Rangiku gave her one last pat on the head and then smiled after a moment.

"But of course, it's not like you to choose the easy way out… not when you still have feelings for him… for people who really knows the wonder of deep love, the road is never easy… so Kuchiki, are you also going to carry this all throughout your life…? Because if you do, then both of us…"

She allowed silence to continue between them and didn't speak for a long time.

A silver haired little guy appeared after a moment, crossed his arms and then leaned quietly on the doorway.

"Matsumoto…"

Rangiku's eyes slowly went up to meet her captain's cool eyes.

"Ohh~ taicho! Lovely to see you here! Did you come here to check out if I'm still breathing?"

"Shut up, already," Toushiro snapped as he walked slowly toward the table and his sharp eyes lingered on Rukia, "and what is this? You brought another companion along? Seriously, when will you listen that our head quarter's not a pub!"

"Aw, come on, taicho!" Matsumoto pouted, "don't be such a meanie! I was just helping her love issues that's why I brought her along~ that's what young girls like us are meant to do after all! To help each other!"

"Be quiet and clean your mess in here," Toushiro said cold heartedly, "and do you really consider yourself that _young_?"

"Taicho is a meanie! Do you want evidence? I can let you see my body to your heart's content and then you can decide if I'm young or not!"

"SHUT UP! Take your crap out of this office now! And do you know who this person's guardian is? It's Kuchiki! Don't trouble me when you try to explain to him how his little sister got drunk!"

"Meanie! Or maybe I can have Kuchiki-taicho check my body and see if I'm young or not—ohh the very idea excites me!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

* * *

><p>Byakuya looked up from his papers with a small frown on his face.<p>

"This feeling…" he muttered quietly on himself.

Just then, his door burst open and in came Renji looking very alarmed about something.

"Taicho!" he was shouting as he came toward the table and slammed his hand on Byakuya's table, earning him an inch of raised eyebrow from the 6th Division Captain.

"Oh..er…sorry about that," he muttered after coming to his senses.

"What's this ruckus about?" Byakuya continued to stare coldly at him, "You do remember that you're not my lieutenant any longer so barging in like this in my office is inexcusable… you seem to have plenty of time on your hands, Abarai-_taicho_."

He put too much emphasis on the last word that Renji couldn't help but blush for his actions.

"R-right," he cleared his throat, "you don't have to be so cold, Kuchiki-taicho… but ahh! More importantly, where is Rukia? I've been to the Kuchiki manor but they told me she left this morning to go to her squad barracks. I've already talked to Ukitake-taicho but he said Rukia left before lunch and would most likely be headed here but… I don't see her around…"

"She's probably somewhere else, if I need to point that out." Byakuya answered quietly.

Renji looked at the captain with twitching eyebrows.

_Still angry about the ruckus I made, huh…_ he thought to himself.

Byakuya then sighed quietly and turned back on his papers once more.

"Might I ask why you are looking for her?" he said after a while.

Renji looked at his former captain eagerly and somehow remembered that Byakuya also ought to know.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed surprising even himself.

As a result, he received a death glare from Byakuya.

"Oh, sorry," Renji shook his head, "more importantly—just today, new students from different districts came to the Academy! I've just been there to look at the punks when—guess who I saw was among them?"

Byakuya frowned at Renji.

* * *

><p>Rukia massaged the back of her neck as she is again walking at the court of Sereitei that sunset.<p>

"Geez… and to think I slept on the 10th Division's office all afternoon…" she was muttering to herself, "Why did I even let Rangiku-san talk me into drinking? I can't even remember what happened after taking one cup… what the… drinking really gets you nowhere…"

She remembered how she woke up and found herself sleeping on the 10th Division's bosom.

"And to wake up in that position…" she sighed exasperatedly, "ahh… my head hurts…"

She walked some more and remembered Rangiku's last words before she went out…

_Don't you feel better now?_

Rukia couldn't help but agree with Matsumoto all of a sudden. Somehow, she wasn't feeling that down any longer, it was as if something was lifted from her shoulders… she really wondered what happened between them in that room…

"Rukia-saaaaaaaan!"

Rukia looked behind her and saw…

"Oh… hello, Hanata-ahhh!"

For Hanatarou had suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her all the way as fast as he could so that only dust was left on the street after them.

Minutes later, Rukia found herself inside the Soul Reaper Academy with a group of new students around.

"Hanatarou… why did you drag me here…?"

"Rukia-san…." Hanatarou said very quietly as he pointed at someone suddenly, "look at that person… isn't that… well… isn't that Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia's eyes widened as her eyes found him. He was standing there again with his back at her, wearing the blue uniform of the Academy. He was talking to some new students but there was no mistaking it. It was indeed, Kurosaki Ichigo.

And then it happened. Ichigo suddenly turned and looked at her and their eyes met.

"Ah, soul reaper-san!" he called, suddenly jogging toward her.

Rukia blinked at him as the boy stood in front of her while grinning innocently, "I knew I'd find you here. How are you?"

"What… why?"

Kyo grinned at her.

"Well, it may surprise you but I suddenly developed my own powers, can you believe that?"

Rukia was not able to answer at once, so it was Hanatarou who spoke to him.

"Kurosaki-kun? Can't you remember me?"

Ichigo, who was also Kyo, turned a look at Hanatarou and frowned to himself.

"I think I know you," he said after awhile, making Rukia's eyes widen more, "But well… your face is so common I think I see you anywhere I go."

"EH? That's mean, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Kurosaki-kun? Who's that?"

Rukia blinked to herself. _It was still the Kyo guy…huh… sheesh… making my hopes rise up like that… don't you have any pity at all, god of fate?_

"What's your name then if you're not Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm Kyo, how about you?"

"I'm Hanatarou."

"Eh… see, even your name is so common I can hear it anywhere I go."

"That's very mean of you! You never change at all! That's also what you first told me when we first met!"

"Are you an idiot? This is the first time we've met each other! Seriously, is there something wrong with all soul reapers here?" he pointed the question to Rukia who shook her head.

Kyo blinked fixedly at her.

"Are you…okay?"

Hanatarou suddenly pointed at Ichigo again.

"But how did you know Rukia-san!"

"What are you talking about? I met her around Rukongai a week ago—oi!"

For Rukia had suddenly fallen down and almost hit the ground if not for Kyo catching her on his arms.

"Hey, hey!" Kyo was shouting looking very worried as Hanatarou checked on her. A crowd gathered around them all of a sudden.

"Oh, Rukia-san…" Hanatarou was saying, looking rather troubled as he checked her pulse, "Have you been drinking alcohol?"

"Alcohol?" Kyo muttered, looking struck at the healer and then back at Rukia whose face was so red.

"Hang in there, Rukia-san! Please move away, she needs some air!" Hanatarou was telling the crowd, "Kyo-kun or whoever you are, we need to bring her to the 4th squad barracks. I think she has consumed too much alcohol that's why she's feverish."

"I understand," Kyo gathered her on his arms and set off on the direction of the 4th Squad barracks with Hanatarou behind him. He hasn't taken five steps when Renji appeared in front of him.

"You," he started, but then his eyes fell on the black haired girl, "Rukia! What the hell happened…?"

He bares his teeth at Kyo who was looking at him as well but Hanatarou interrupted them.

"Abarai-kun! Rukia-san's been drinking! We need to bring her to the 4th Squad first!"

"Alcohol?" Renji repeated incredulously.

"We're actually on our way there, right Kyo-kun?" Hanatarou continued as he looked at Kyo, "but then—do you know where the 4th Squad is since it's your first time here?"

Renji looked at Kyo with raised eyebrows. _This person…_ he thought quietly…

"Give her to me." He said at once as he offered his arms to Kyo.

Kyo gazed at him with a very serious face. Renji nearly smirked.

"What's the matter? _Kyo?_ Suddenly remembered something?"

Kyo bowed his head and hold on to the girl on his arms.

Hanatarou looked from Renji to Kyo looking very confused.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Renji gritted his teeth.

"I said give her to me!"

"I…" Kyo started with eyes hidden behind his hair. The atmosphere suddenly changed as Hanatarou and lots of people can tell. There was this strange aura that was filling the place and making everyone feel chilly. Only Renji doesn't seem to mind it.

"The first time I let you carry her away with your arms was when I threw her at you back at the Soukyoku Hill decades ago… that was because I needed help to make sure that she was safe," Kyo muttered amidst the murmurs, "you were the only one whom I counted on… because I knew you'd protect her with your life…"

Hanatarou's eyes were wide open at this. "Don't tell me…?"

"You fool…" Renji muttered as his eyes bore on Kyo.

"The second time," the boy continued, "was when I foolishly forgot about her and couldn't do anything because of the circumstances…now this time…"

The air became completely sharper than usual and it nearly blew all the dust around the academy where new students were gathered. They screamed and scrambled away while Renji remained undeterred.

And Kyo looked up at him with that determined look that he has seen decades ago.

"This time I won't let you have her."

Renji's eyes flickered and in a blink of an eye, Kyo, who then happened to be Ichigo with his powers back, disappeared from their sight.

* * *

><p><strong>*TO BE CONTINUED*<strong>

**_SOFT and BOUNCY. I've always liked that girl's humor!_**

**_Thanks for Reading, minna-san!_**

**_Until Byakuya rises again!_**

**_:D_**


	19. Waiting No More

**Chapter 19**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_***Reaching the Final Chapter***_

_**-being together is really not that easy!-**_

_**Thank you EVERYONE for supporting!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Rukia felt warm and comfortable. It was like she was back in her room and having a very nice rest. But the odd thing was that there was a presence of another person watching over her again. Well… that may not be odd since Byakuya does that a lot… but then the last she could remember was Renji… how long ago was it? And could Renji be there to tell her something again?<p>

_But this warm feeling_… she thought quietly…

She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face looking and leaning down so closely at her. That very familiar face …?

"Rukia!" the man said looking relieved.

Rukia blinked and focused her eyes. This person…

"Kaien…dono?" she muttered blinking.

The boy above him blinked in surprise.

"Kaien?"

Rukia's eyes flickered as she suddenly recognized him. _No way!_

She suddenly bolted up –

$ ^#^&#!

"Ow!" he gasped as his head got thrown backwards from the collision with her head.

"Ah…It hurts!" Rukia rubbed her head, the pain seemingly removing her drowsiness.

"What the heck's wrong with you, suddenly getting up like that?" the boy was complaining as he massage his face with his nose bleeding, "that's dangerous, you idiot!"

"Because you were leaning on my face, fool!" she cried sounding outraged.

"Don't you know the meaning of 'lying still'?" the boy retorted back. "You're supposed to have a fever, you know!"

Rukia was about to shout again when she remembered who this person was. She suddenly remembered what happened to her that day. Wondering why she was now lying on a futon with this boy looking after her, Rukia looked up and stopped rubbing her head.

Taking a good look at him, Rukia then remembered that she thought he was Kaien for a second … It suddenly struck her how he resembles her old vice-captain again. This boy who was also Ichigo…

Rukia felt her heart race just remembering him. But then again, why are they together now?

"Kyo?" she started trying to settle her racing heart, "How come you're here…?"

Kyo stopped rubbing his face and gave her a look. Rukia saw his bright determined eyes and couldn't help wondering why he suddenly felt more familiar to her.

"I took you when you collapsed hours ago…" he answered quietly as he looked at her.

Rukia was bothered by how he felt so familiar all of a sudden but she didn't want to raise her hopes up again. She found it difficult to look at him so she decided to look away.

As she looked around, she figured she was not in the Kuchiki manor, but the place was not different from it. Somehow, she has the feeling that she's been there before.

"Where are we?" she asked, trying to distract herself to avoid looking at the boy.

Kyo didn't answer. Rukia slowly turned to him.

She found him still gazing at her as if lost in thought.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Why did you bring me here and where are we?" she asked, trying to sound calm at his presence. Kyo blinked too, and then frowned.

"Oh… back there you were so sick," he started uncertainly, "You had a fever so I had to bring you somewhere where you can rest…"

"Really?" Rukia muttered as she remembered the session with the 10th Division lieutenant, "Rangiku-san got me into drinking in the middle of the afternoon… and I haven't taken any breakfast…"

She sighed to herself. "Sorry for the trouble, Kyo,"

She looked at him and found that he was looking back with curt eyebrows.

"Oi, you…" he started sounding very annoyed, "Why the hell were you drinking? That's not like you at all!"

Rukia looked struck as Kyo ranted much like the person she knew from before.

"You know drinking is not good for the body so how come you suddenly went on a drinking spree? And with Rangiku? Do you know how immune she is to alcohol these days? You shouldn't have done that! Aside from that you didn't even take your breakfast! No wonder you got sick now… Are you trying to get yourself killed? I didn't think you were this idiot!"

Rukia blinked, quite surprise with the new found attitude. It was unnerving.

"H-how dare you!" she retorted back, clinging her fingers tightly on the blanket she was in, "who are you to tell me this? I'll drink when I want to drink that's none of your business! And how will you know if it's not like me—_you hardly remember me at all!_"

Her last words came out as a slip of the tongue; nonetheless, it was from the bottom of her heart even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. How can it when this person in front of her doesn't recognize her at all?

Damn fool she is.

"Sorry," she muttered as silence filled them this time and she had to close her eyes, "Forget what I said…"

Silence filled the air as the boy looked at her fixedly.

"You're wrong…" he muttered from beside her, "I can't just forget what you said because I…"

Rukia stopped dead at what she heard next.

"I know you… Rukia Kuchiki."

She shot him a look of surprise and saw that he was looking back at her—actually seeing her this time with eyes full of meaning. That familiar intensity in his gaze…it can't be…

"Wha…?" she started, unable to make out any words as they continued to gaze at one another.

"It's me…" the boy said as he gave her a small smile, "Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes didn't leave his face for a whole minute.

"What?" she murmured again, wondering if her ears were deceiving her, "what did you just…?"

"It's me!" the boy cried, his voice suddenly getting stronger as he spoke, "Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki! Can't you hear me? I remember you now, Rukia!"

Rukia gazed at him. He looked so agitated in her eyes.

"But how…?" she whispered, her heart almost failing her.

"It's me alright?" he insisted, grabbing her shoulders, "Stop doubting already!"

The two gazed at each other. Ichigo's eyebrows twitched.

"Are you still drunk? What the hell's the matter with you? Drinking and getting a fever on top of that? Snap out of it and talk to me properly! You idiot amongst idiot!"

"You…" Rukia gasped as she started to brace herself at what's happening around. There was no mistaking who this person was… only with that attitude… only with that kind of manner… this person…

"YOU MORON!"

She raised her knuckle and connected it straight to his right cheek—blowing his right side and sending him flying a few meters and then hit the wall.

"YOU DARE TELL ME I'M AN IDIOT WHEN IT WAS YOU WHO GOT A MENTAL PROBLEM THAT CAUSED ME ALL THE TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH FOR A WHOLE WEEK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO TELL ME ANYTHING, YOU MORON!"

"Oww…" Ichigo raised himself from the floor he found himself in and turned at Rukia again, "As if it was my fault I didn't know what was happening alright? All I can remember in the least is you—my memories are yet to return—sheesh! You can at least try to act like you're happy!"

"Happy?" Rukia mumbled with a death glare at him, her background showing lightning, "I'll show you how happy I am…"

Seeing her like that, Ichigo wondered if it was a good thing to get his memories back.

On the hallway, just about outside the room they were in, a pretty woman with black hair wearing a long kimono stopped outside their door and slid it open.

"Oi, you idiots!" she said sounding irritated, "can't the two of you quiet down for a moment? Don't you know it's just 3 o clock in the morning and people here in my house are still asleep—_SO FUCKING QUIET DOWN!"_

She glared at them and then suddenly stopped, her eyes rounding.

She found Ichigo on the floor with Rukia on top of him and the two seemingly were in the middle of something really interesting. The woman, who happened to be Kukaku Shiba from the Shiba clan blinked once at the two who also blinked back at her in surprise.

"Oh," she said after awhile, "I'm sorry."

She closed the door after her and then went on walking quietly.

"Ahhh… lovers these days…" she sighed.

Back at the room, Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and then quickly separated.

"You brought me to the Shiba household?" she pointed out in disbelief after clearing her throat with her face was very red.

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea that time," Ichigo answered, "these are the people whom I really get along with in all Sereitei…"

Rukia lowered her eyes on the floor. She still couldn't grasp the idea of his sudden return. It wasn't a long time since she decided to give up on him and lose hope… and now suddenly this…

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"By the way, how's your fever?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Rukia looked sideways at him and then noticed the small basin with a white cloth on it sitting near the bed she was in awhile ago. Ichigo must have been watching over her… and if she heard it correctly, it was not even the break of dawn.

"I'm fine…" she answered feeling truthful as she clutched her hand near her chest, "I'm much better now… thank you…"

"That's great," he whispered, looking at her with somber eyes, "because I was really worried before I got here in Sereitei…"

It was Rukia's turn to look at him.

"How did you remember me?"

Ichigo glanced at her with somber eyes, and then looked away.

"I have already remembered your name that night… when you were saving Mai and me…"

"That night?"

"Ah… you got badly injured because of me… that's when I remembered… the moment I called your name I already know who you were…"

"Then why didn't you say so?" she exclaimed looking stricken. "You idiot!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Because he came and took you away…"

Rukia's eyes flickered.

"'He'?"

"Renji." Ichigo finished, his eyes now hidden behind his hair, "I was still confuse up to that point about what was happening until he came and took you away... I didn't know how to react… and also, Mai needed me so I had to stay… I knew I had to… after everything…"

Rukia watched Ichigo as he fell silent before her.

"What about Mai?" she started, remembering that fateful night. Didn't Ichigo confess to that person?

Ichigo did not look up as he answered.

"Well… she kicked me out of the house."

There was a pause. Rukia blinked and blinked.

"EH?" she said, "What… what did you just…?"

"She kicked me out of the house, alright?"

"But why?"

"Well, because I grew restless day by day after that incident," Ichigo confessed as he scratched his hair, looking troubled, "I remembered you already but I didn't know what to do about it… aside from that I was worried that you and Renji might end up together after all… after what happened between us and Mai… oh, by the way—that kiss—forget that, alright?"

Rukia could see that he was indeed _restless._

"It's not something I can easily over look at," she muttered with sharp eyes, "I mean—you did tell me you're in love with her."

"I did?" Ichigo felt a sweat drop ran down his cheek, "Well—in any case, Mai became irritated because of my behaviour… I think she really didn't take me seriously when I sort of… you know…"

His voice trailed off and Rukia waited for him to continue.

"So then, a day later she frankly told me I should just go after what I really want…said she's gonna be okay… she's been living a whole lot longer without me after all…still, I was anxious to meet you…"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that you remembered me?" she cut him off with a determined face. Ichigo glanced at her and pressed his lips close. "That could save you a lot of trouble!"

_And I didn't have to go through that 'letting-go' phase…_

Ichigo sighed to himself.

"I couldn't…"

"Why?"

"Because I thought… that if you and Renji were together I shouldn't barge in to your relationship… not after everything I made you go through!"

Rukia was speechless at this. Ichigo continued to look so troubled all of a sudden.

"I told myself I'd just check on you; and that if ever we cross path I'd act like I remember nothing… I just want to make sure you're happy…but just today I realized I couldn't give you up when Renji came… no matter what I wanted to cling on you… that's why I took you with me… I never _ever _wanted to experience that again in my whole life… to be giving you up once again to another man… I couldn't bear with that feeling any longer… even though you and him now…"

He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. It was Rukia's turn to bit her lip.

"You really are an idiot…" she whispered sounding angry, "You think I will be happy with another man? You think? There's nothing between me and Renji!"

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes met.

"Then how can you think the same about me?" he told her quietly, "You didn't even bother beating the sense out of me… What if I didn't remember you? Do you know how that would make me feel?"

The two stared at one another for a long time. Their eyes were expressing more than just pain, more than just relief… it was much more…

And then suddenly, Ichigo shook his head and rose up a little.

"Ichigo?" Rukia murmured as she watched him.

"Rukia," he turned at her, sit properly in a manner and then bowed his head deeply. "I think it's already too late but… please… _forgive me_."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"I was a fool…" Ichigo continued with his head still down the floor, "I never wanted for you to go through everything alone… I'm not just apologizing for what happened now, but to what happened to us long ago… I never wanted you to suffer alone… I've always meant to be beside you and to protect you… but I… I was a fool for even thinking of that because not even I can do anything with what was against us… so in the end you had suffered…"

His voice started to crack as he spoke and by this time he could no longer stop the trembling of his voice, nor the tears that were squashing down from his eyes.

"I never dreamed of becoming your burden… I never imagined that I would be the reason for your suffering… and this last incident between us—the last straw that I ever gave you… it's very frustrating now that I think about it… that's why I can't forgive myself for hurting you… apologizing is not enough… so Rukia—please tell me what must I do to atone for everything?"

Rukia watched as the man she loved broke down in front of her. She felt her heart break as Ichigo continued with clenched fists.

"Ichigo…"

"Because Rukia I… despite everything… I still want to be with you because I love you… for so many years my longing for you never stopped… my yearning every day to see you and hold you close… to hear your voice… every day… I… "

Ichigo's voice broke completely and his tears were unstoppable.

Rukia did not hesitate as she reached for him and pulled him close to her. Ichigo was very surprise to feel her arms around him—he felt her small body shook against his as she too cried silently.

"You fool… you don't have to apologize for anything," she whispered huskily that made his eyes go round, "I know it in my heart… that you too suffered because of me… you're wrong Ichigo… I did not suffer alone… we both did… that's why it's enough already… we are together now… we don't need to be alone anymore… because we're finally together…"

Ichigo bit his lip and raised himself a little. He saw that she too has tears streaming down her face and could not hold himself any longer as he gave her a gentle kiss.

Rukia answered him and together, the two shared the longest and most passionate kiss they ever had for a long time.

* * *

><p>Kukaku gave the couple a look of deepest interest that morning on breakfast.<p>

"How's the morning for the two of you?" she asked with a malicious grin, "any _body_ too tired today?"

She gave a big laugh after that while Ichigo looked as if he was about to snap and Rukia has a sweat drop on the top of her head.

"I didn't think you're that fast, Ichigo," Ganju, who was eating on the opposite side of Ichigo and Rukia , said with a sheepish grin on his face, "to think a lame guy like you…"

"Shup up already, sheesh!" Ichigo complained looking irritated, "we're trying to eat here and we did not do anything wrong!"

"Ohooo," Ganju whispered maliciously, making Ichigo throw his table on his face.

"Shut up!"

Rukia smiled apologetically as the two started their ramble with Kukaku watching them on top of her alcohol.

"Hey, have some," she told Rukia, "alcohol will do you good."

Rukia smiled forcefully as she remembered the result of her last drinking session.

"No I—" she started looking troubled with Kukaku looking at her like a hawk.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo said as he turned to them with curt eyebrows, "don't give her any more of that damn drink—that's very irresponsible!"

"Irresponsible?" Kukaku muttered with her aura suddenly turning dark, "you've got guts to tell me that, kid…"

"Go drink it if you like!" Ichigo continued looking outraged.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started looking apologetic at their actions. Kukaku's eyes flashed.

"You brat—you're suppose to agree with everything I say since you're gonna be part of my clan!" she was saying as she beat Ichigo on the other side of the room, "damn kid!"

Rukia's eyes widened. Ganju emerged from the table he got himself in.

"Who told you I want to be part of your clan?" Ichigo retorted as he tried to free himself from her strangling, "I'm gonna make my own clan so don't bother with me you hag!"

"Don't talk so big, you brat!" Kukaku shouted back as she kicked his backside with him on the floor, "I said you're gonna be a Shiba and you will damn be a Shiba!"

"Who are you to decide that?" Ichigo cried, "Ack—let go of my hair!"

Rukia blinked at the two, "Part of Shiba…clan?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you yet?" Ganju said from the other table, "Kukaku's decided about that last night when the two of you came around."

"Really?" Rukia whispered as she turned a look at Ichigo again. She remembered how she woke up and mistook him for Kaien… was that Kaien's sign…?

"It's not just because they look so much alike," Ganju continued with a smile on his face, "it's because nee-chan really liked Ichigo… he acts like a real Shiba, as she put it."

Rukia continued to gaze at Ichigo and Kukaku with a lost look on her eyes. Why didn't she see that coming… well, it was really impossible to see it to begin with… but having the Shiba clan adopt Ichigo is something she believed to be _fate._

"This will be fun," Ganju murmured after a moment. Rukia glanced sideways at him and saw that he too was looking at Kukaku and Ichigo with a satisfied expression.

Ichigo, part of the Shiba clan.

Rukia couldn't help but to smile.

Indeed. It will be fun.

* * *

><p>At the first division barracks, Commander Yamamoto was standing by the terrace where he could see Sereitei. He was standing with his back to Lieutenant Sasakibe who was waiting on his right side.<p>

Just then, a messenger in black suddenly appeared out of nowhere and announced himself.

"Commander, a report from the 12th Division— Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu has been finally detected. Your order to search for him a year ago has been realized. So now that he's been found, what of Kurosaki Ichigo now, Commander?"

Yamamoto remained quiet for a moment, and then opened his sharp eyes.

"Send my message to the Captains."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Ichigo and Rukia arrived outside the Kuchiki Manor and still arguing about something they left on the Shiba household.<p>

"You could have at least told me they were adopting you," she told him as they walk toward the door, "that dawn when we're both just watching the sun appear—I mean, that was a perfect timing,"

"I didn't think it was important," Ichigo shrugged simply, "And I was with you that time so there wasn't much space for thinking about other things, is there?"

Rukia blushed.

"T-that's foolish…"

"Any way, is Byakuya really home at this hour?"

"Yes. He likes this time of the day to be spent outside the garden… by the way, Ichigo, are you sure you want to see my brother now?" Rukia asked as they set foot on the front steps of the house, "Where'd you get this confidence all of a sudden?" she added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up," Ichigo muttered looking as if he swallowed a stone with the expression he was making, "I've waited long enough for this as well…"

"What? You've waited years to talk to my brother again?"

"Of course," he nodded as the door of the household was pulled open, "I don't know how I'll start apologizing for the trouble I caused you, but I'm here to face his entire wrath. I don't care anymore but in the least, I need to make sure that he accepts me…"

"Accept you, huh?" Rukia muttered as they walked inside the mansion, "why do I feel like you're gonna get rejected…"

"Shut up and back me up. It's not going to be easy since I'm gonna take his most precious person after all."

Rukia stopped walking that nearly left Ichigo walking a meter a head. When he noticed that she wasn't beside him anymore, he looked back and called back.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

He walked back toward her and noticed that she looked pale.

"Hey," he started worriedly. "Rukia?"

"Wh—what did you just say you were going to…with my brother?" she muttered, perspiring so much all of a sudden. Ichigo blinked at her and then said,

"Well, I was thinking I'll ask for your hand in marriage."

Rukia turned cold.

"M—marriage?" she said in a high pitch voice.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her.

"Of course!" he said loudly with a frown, "You don't expect me to wait another half a century to make you my wife, right? Sheesh, start thinking of our future already!"

Rukia's mouth fell open in disbelief. How fast can he get?

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked, leaning down and peering at her face, "don't you want to marry me? Well—even if you don't I'll still force you to it hahahahaha!"

"Bakka!" she murmured, still unable to grasp reality, "you could have at least told me about this too… the first step into this thing is to propose to a girl… you're unbelievable…"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked, "but I thought it was obvious?"

"Obvious, my butt…" she pushed him a little away and the two of them started walking once more with her face still very red. Really, this is the only idiot that can make her heart go all flustered. "If it was so obvious I wouldn't be this surprise…"

Ichigo blinked at her with a little frown.

"Hey—what do you mean it's not obvious? Isn't it obvious that I want to marry you? No, wait—that's not the case—you mean you didn't think about marrying _me?"_

Rukia looked away and marched ahead of him. Ichigo's mouth fell open as he ran after her.

"Oi, you!" he called, "What's the meaning of this—hey—HEY!"

Rukia found her room and shut it close on his face.

Ichigo was obviously shock as he stood just outside her door.

"HEY!" he called back while she stood just on the opposite side with her back pressed on the door, "Rukia! What's going on?"

"Just…" she whispered, "just give me a sec, okay? I'll be out with you in a moment…"

Ichigo's eyes rounded.

"Huh?"

Rukia slid down the floor and pulled her knees close to her. She really didn't know how to react to this sudden engagement. A couple of hours ago she was ready to give up everything… and then in a blink of an eye the very person she was dreaming to be with was suddenly declaring a marriage proposal—shouldn't she be happy? Then why was her heart pounding as if it wanted to get out of her chest? Why was she feeling all conscious all of a sudden? And above everything—why was she feeling like she was ready to cry?

"Stop your rampage, heart…" she whispered desperately.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called as he tapped on her door. Rukia breathed a sigh and wondered what was indeed wrong with her.

Silence filled the two…

"Rukia?" said Ichigo's gentle voice from the outside again, "please come out…"

Rukia's uncurled a little as she heard him from the outside. He felt so close she thought he must be leaning on the doorway too.

"I didn't mean to scare you or surprise you like this…" he continued quietly, "but all the excitement of being with you again got me… and I thought after all those wasted time, we shouldn't be wasting more… I want to be with you already…I want to make you mine, that's why… please…"

Ichigo leaned his head on the door.

"Come out already…"

The door slid open and Ichigo looked up. He saw her looking up at him with round eyes looking tearful. She was biting her lower lip to keep them from trembling and as Ichigo looked at her, he couldn't help but think of a child.

Isn't his bride just cute?

"There you are," he whispered as he opened his arms, "come here…"

Rukia threw herself on his arms and he embraced her tight. He made sure she was well wrapped up on him before chuckling and kissing the top of her head.

"You wanna marry me now?" he asked, still holding into her. Rukia nodded from his chest. Ichigo couldn't help smiling.

"That's great."

* * *

><p>Byakuya gave Ichigo the deadliest most intimidating stare he could think of. The three of them were on the orchard with the taicho himself not looking happy. Ichigo have just blurted out something that made his ears ring.<p>

"To think you'd have the courage to ask this of me…" he barely whispered as Ichigo continued to look at him, undeterred but still with a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"I want to ask for Rukia's hand in marriage." He repeated and would be willing to repeat again even if it caused him his life. He was not gonna wait anymore!

Behind him, Rukia was still flustered but was looking at her brother straight in the eye too. The Sakura blossom around them seemed to freeze in midair upon falling.

Byakuya looked from Ichigo to Rukia, and then back at Ichigo. A cold silence continued on the vicinity but Ichigo knew he must overcome it if he wants to get what he was there to begin with.

And so the silent battle continued.

After a full five minutes, Byakuya closed his eyes and turned his back to Ichigo.

"I have foreseen this coming." Byakuya admitted that made Ichigo look up at him in surprise. "Of course, being as the brat that you are, I can easily predict what your next step would be upon coming here to Soul Society…"

"Byakuya…" Ichigo started, almost starting to smile. Byakuya's eyes sharpened as he shot Ichigo a very dangerous look that made the boy stand straight.

"But I cannot deny that you tested my patience especially with what transpired after your death and after you came here…You are lucky you were at the farthest district of Rukongai, otherwise you might not have live to this moment and remember anything at all… you may not also be aware of what finally got you…"

"Ahh…about that…" Ichigo gulped.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia started but she was cut off as Byakuya raised a hand to quiet her and then turned to Ichigo again.

"I trust you know that I am well aware of everything that happened to Rukia in the least?"

Ichigo nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

Rukia looked at her brother and had to really admit that he was really Byakuya Kuchiki, the person most concerned about her… that was why somehow, she never felt alone… those cold eyes were always seeing… always understanding… her one and only brother…

"Byakuya," Ichigo started all of a sudden, "I cannot tell you how sorry I am… but I am telling you now, as the person who spoke to you decades ago, that I will take care of your sister and never leave her side! Never any more… She will be my one and only priority… like how she is to you."

Rukia's eyes flickered as the two most important men in front of her suddenly exchanged a look of deepest understanding. Finally… Ichigo made it through…

"Then so be it…" Byakuya closed his eyes. "Being the person that you are… no matter how ungrateful you may seem and no matter how lacking you are with respect, the fact that you were the reason she was pardoned years ago is something I cannot overlook at as well. I give you my consent."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at one another.

"Thank you!" Ichigo said smiling, "Nii-sama!"

Byakuya glared. Rukia couldn't help but smile at this.

"By the way, Rukia," the 6th Division captain said as he looked at her, "don't you have a gathering in the 13th Division to meet your new members today? I would have thought you're presence there is needed since you are the vice captain."

Rukia blinked and then remembered.

"Oh right,"

"What's that?" Ichigo turned a look at Rukia, "Oh anyway, Byakuya, we'll come up with the wedding ceremony and all that—"

"No need to trouble yourself with that," Byakuya said as he continued walking on the orchard toward the manor with the two after him, "It is a tradition of this household to be responsible for such gathering so I insist… and I would rather have you inform your _clan_ of the Shiba's that it has been decided like that. I wouldn't have it otherwise. That is one of my conditions."

Rukia and Ichigo couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the head of the Kuchiki household.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia blinked at him, "how did you…?"

Byakuya merely gave them an obvious look.

"As expected of nii-sama…" Ichigo muttered with smirk.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Byakuya closed his eyes and went ahead toward his doorway, "I have something to settle with the 10th Division Captain. Rukia, don't forget to send my regards to Ukitake-taicho."

"Hai," Rukia nodded as they watch Byakuya walk on ahead of them, leaving her and Ichigo standing on the hall way.

"I wonder what he wants with Toushiro?" Ichigo muttered.

"Never mind that, we have to go to my division," Rukia tugged on his arms and together the two of them walked on the opposite direction of the household.

"Hey—don't you want to say something?" Ichigo told her as they ran, "Byakuya just agreed to have us married! I didn't think it was that easy!"

"Easy?" Rukia gave Ichigo a look, "you can say that now huh? But… I do believe my brother knows how I feel… more than anyone…"

Ichigo glanced sideways to Rukia and then had to smile in agreement.

"Yeah. That's Byakuya for you."

Outside the hall, Byakuya raised his eyebrow as a messenger appeared suddenly.

* * *

><p>Inside the 13th Division, however, Ukitake has just received a message in form of a letter from the Captain-Commander. His eyes went large as he finished reading the letter and had to look up at the messenger with a disbelieving look.<p>

"This is outrageous…" he said looking straight-out outraged as he crumpled the paper, "This mission… to give it out suddenly is ridiculous! What is the Commander thinking?"

The letter remained crumpled on his shaking hands.

* * *

><p><strong>*TO BE CONTINUED*<strong>

**_Byakuya? Defeated? NOW YOU'RE JOKING!_**

**_;)_**

**_Ja'na!_**


	20. Faith in Fate

**Chapter 20**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_***Stepping near its Last***_

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulled the door of the 13th Squad Division open with Rukia beside him. What he saw on the other side made him blink for a few moments for dozens of shinigamis were inside, talking and chatting with each other.<p>

"Wow…" Rukia murmured beside him, "I didn't think the squad has become this popular…"

Ichigo blinked again and as the room became aware of their presence, he heard some of them say to others…

"…look, there's the Vice-captain!"

"… she looks so cool in real person!"

"... she's very cute…!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"… who's that punk beside her?"

"…he looks like an idiot standing there with her!"

"… never mind him, probably a stray! I mean—a scruffy person like that with the Kuchiki princess? Come on!"

And the murmurs continued like this, making Ichigo's eyebrows twitch

"I don't think it's your division that's popular here…" he muttered with a vein almost pounding at the side of his head.

Then the side door opened and the captain of the division, Ukitake Jyuushiro appeared together with his two loyal subordinates Sentaro and Kiyone.

"It's the captain!" murmured most of the shinigamis.

"Taicho…" Rukia muttered as she looked at her captain.

Ukitake gave Rukia a look, and then his eyes fell on Ichigo.

"So you really have arrived, Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo blinked at Ukitake.

Ukitake smiled suddenly.

"Welcome back." He said. Ichigo watched him, and then slowly smiled too.

"Yeah,"

The murmurs began again.

"Who's that _punk?"_

"He's talking to both first and second heads as if he knows them! While wearing that _academy_ uniform!"

Ichigo could barely stop his eye brows from twitching any longer. Kiyone stepped forward from Ukitake's side.

"Hey, open your mouths again and you're all out! Respect your superiors, dammit!"

The murmurs subsided.

"Geez, these guys…" muttered Sentaro, "punks!"

Ukitake turned to his two subordinates.

"You two handle this group while I talk to Rukia," he then gave Ichigo a look, "You can stay on the garden if it's not much trouble, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and then back at the captain before nodding.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Ichigo contented himself on the porch of the garden after a few moments. He sat on the wooden floor with his feet hanging just about the ground. A squad member served him tea and while waiting, he was able to think slowly of what happened around him so far with his eyes on the blue sky.<p>

It was not easy getting everything on its right places, he thought quietly. Dying, living on Rukongai for a year without his memory… getting Rukia back… getting his life back with her…Byakuya's approval which is a huge thing for him and the greatest obstacle he thought he needs to get through… somehow, he couldn't think of anything anymore that could stop them from being together.

Not even after death.

Clearly, they've been through a lot, and managed to breakthrough all odds… Maybe this time fate would be nicer.

Ichigo smiled in satisfaction.

Half an hour later, he was called by Ukitake on his quarters. Ichigo thought Rukia would be there but she wasn't. He only found Ukitake seated across him with that pale face of his. Ichigo wondered if Jyuushiro was alright since that last time he could remember—the captain's body was frail. Wondering if Jyuushiro was okay, Ichigo looked at the 13th Squad captain who looked back at him and smiled.

"Sit down, Kurosaki…"

Ichigo sat himself opposite the Captain.

"If you're wondering where Rukia is, I already sent her to meet the new squad members," Jyuushiro said as he prepared tea on the table, "She's really up to her job, that girl…"

Ichigo silently agreed.

"By the way, I heard from Rukia you've been offered by the Shiba clan a place in their family?"

"Well, yeah…" Ichigo answered, "although I haven't really agreed to anything yet…"

"Have some tea," Ukitake offered, "Really? I thought the Shiba clan suits you very much… and the idea that the person you resemble is from that clan must be the work of fate, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that Kaien Shiba, huh?" Ichigo's thoughts wondered to that infamous ex-vice captain of the 13th Squad and couldn't help wondering about Rukia's relationship with him… after all, he was the person whom Rukai admires the most.

"Rukia has told you about Kaien?" Ukitake asked over the table of tea.

"She's told me some stories…" Ichigo answered, "the rest I hear from other people…"

Jyuushiro's eyes softened.

"I see…" he muttered, "have you heard about how he died…?"

Ichigo looked up.

"Yeah… I've heard about that one all right…"

"Then, could you tell me what you know?"

Ichigo blinked at the captain. What was this all about?

"According to Rukia she was the one who slew him… She said a hollow entered him and she had no choice… that's why she thought the Shiba's were angry with her and she decided to bear that on her shoulder…"

"Is that all she said?"

Ichigo frowned.

"Ukitake-san," he started with his shoulder squared, "What's this about?"

Ukitake took his time on sipping his tea with his eyes closed. When he opened them, there was something on his flickering eyes that made Ichigo felt apprehensive and wonder if the captain was feeling any ill than he was from before.

"Kaien Shiba died with his pride and honor… while fighting for the pride of his wife as well."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Rukia never told him Kaien had a wife… and all the while he was jealous of that guy…

"Her name was Miyako Shiba…" Ukitake started quietly without further ado, "she was our third seat officer and yes, Kaien's wife. She was sent on a mission with her men to find information about a certain hollow but unfortunately none of her men were able to return, except her."

Ichigo suddenly found himself hanging on Ukitake's every word who has become somber all of a sudden.

"I thought she was lucky to be able to survive the slaughter of the unknown hollow… but still, I knew something was wrong…" he continued, "that night, we found out Miyako was possessed by the unknown hollow and killed members of this squad… she escaped after Kaien stopped her… in the end the three of us, Kaien, Rukia and myself went after her…"

Ichigo blinked and could barely believe what he was hearing. Why did Rukia have to go there? She wasn't even a ranked officer! He wanted to ask this of him but was stopped as Ukitake continued.

"Kaien fought for his honor and the honor of his wife until death, and Rukia's presence helped Kaien moved on and be strong…now you see how important Kaien is to Rukia… these are common stories of deeds from Soul Reapers all over Soul Society, Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He remained silent and staring as the captain continued sipping on his tea.

"Ukitake-san…" he started after awhile, but Jyuushiro cut him off with a tender smile.

"Now, that is just a part of the past of this squad that I wanted to relay to all new members… but why I asked you to be here is another thing,"

Ichigo noticed the sudden change on the captain's voice as he set another cup of tea in front of him so he listened attentively.

The two looked at each other. Ukitake started once again.

"Upon coming here to Soul Society, you've manage to enter the academy because of your powers. But Kurosaki-kun, let's face it, with your level of spiritual energy, everything in there will just be a piece of cake. Not to mention, you have been credited from the very beginning to be one of a kind person who possesses reiatsu of a captain and with your experience from all the fights you fought side by side with the others, no one can doubt your abilities anymore. Even the Captain Commander himself thought the same…"

Ichigo looked down at the cup he was offered, and then back at the captain. If his stream of thoughts were the same with Ukitake… then somehow, he knew what this person in front of him was trying to say…

And he waited quietly as Ukitake finally looked him in the eye and said,

"… that's why, Kurosaki-kun I would want to ask of you… would you consider being part of this Squad?"

"Me?" Ichigo whispered to himself, "Ukitake-san… when you said the commander himself acknowledges me… does that mean he's the one actually offering me to be part of Gotei 13?"

"Indeed…yes, it is the Commander's request actually…"

"But I don't get it—why does he suddenly want me to be part of the squad? I mean—yes I meant to be part of this but to be promoted so quickly?"

"I told you your experiences with regards to battle have already been credited—"

"Then what about those things I did in the past? The Commander should know best that I'm not particular with rules of Soul Society— "

"The Commander is aware of your position, Kurosaki-kun," Jyuushiro's eyes flickered meaningfully, "that is why probably he sees you fit to enter the Squad…although I have to tell you it's not as easy as it looks for members of the Gotei 13 has an Oath we must abide…"

Ichigo's burrows furrowed. Ukitake smiled fervently.

"Don't worry, the Commander may have the power to give orders but he wouldn't give it without a reason. He has never been reasonable when it comes to the better good, Kurosaki. The Law is the Law, and that in itself is our nature."

Ichigo looked somehow unconvinced. Ukitake chuckled at him and then sip on his tea.

"I trust you, Ichigo-kun…"

* * *

><p>Byakuya appeared on the 1st Squad barracks where the 1st Commander was seated behind his table. When Byakuya arrived, Yamamoto opened his slit eyes slightly to acknowledge him.<p>

"Kuchiki-taicho," he said quietly amids the dark room, "I've been expecting your presence."

Byakuya held his hand where the letter sent by the commander himself lay crumpled. The Commander looked at it, and then raised his unkind eyebrows at the 6th Division Captain.

"What of it?" he asked.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"I understand your intention very well, Commander," he said quietly as the two stared at each other with eyes of daggers. It was unbelievable how two cold people could manage to maintain the cold war they were exchanging. "I do believe this is something that may make Kurosaki Ichigo see through reality of our job. But don't you think this is a bit reckless of you… especially with your chosen bait?"

"Reckless?" the commander's voice was barely monotonous, "Mind your manners, boy! In any case, this mission shall be executed under my command. That is an order. I didn't think you'd really come to this point of telling me I have become reckless, Kuchiki… although, indeed, we have always been on the wrong footing ever since you started standing for that girl of yours."

Byakuya remained silent. The Captain Commander's eyes narrowed.

"Have you ever stopped to think how many things and changes have happened to this court because of your sister? I didn't think you have…"

"All those changes were for the better," Byakuya whispered.

Genryuusai's eyes flickered.

"You are not planning to disobey the command of the 13th Court Guard Squad, are you now, Kuchiki-taicho? After all these years…"

Silence followed his question and the silent confrontation between the two manages to make the air feel so chilly and terrifying.

"I believe I am not," Byakuya said in the end as he closed his eyes, "I have an oath to the Court Guard Squad… however,"

Yamamoto watched as Byakuya turned around and started walking away from him while still speaking…

"If something were to happen because of this judgment, then consider this another oath… we, the Kuchikis, no longer overlook what is important. If things were to go wrongly, then we might as well be like the Shibas. Our noble clan will remain so without being part of your Squad."

And he walked away, leaving the Commander staring with slit eyes.

"You kids no longer see what I see…" he muttered to himself. "To overlook what is important for the sake of the better good is a sacrifice we must all take share with. If you are ready for that you are not fit to live. Fools."

* * *

><p>"What the hell's the meaning of this?" Renji cried angrily inside his own barracks in the 9th Division, with his vice captain, Ren who resembles that captain when it comes to his tattoos, stood in front of him. "Why are they pulling us out from the clearing operation? Are they underestimating us?"<p>

"It was the order from above. Seemed like your complaint reach the twelve division… in any case, taicho, aren't you supposed to be celebrating? You said the mission was a pain in the ass, after all…"

"I know what I said!" Renji shouted heatedly, "after finding out we were dealing with scattered hollows with different abilities out there—of course that's a pain in the ass! But it's just ridiculous to pull us out from it just when I get the hang of the danger we were facing!"

"May, aren't you extremely hard working, taicho? In any case, it was an order from the above," Ren said quietly with papers on his hand, "There's been many reports about more hollows in the east side and they are sending another squad to deal with it and gather information…"

Renji clicked his tongue and sat back on his chair with his fist clenched.

"Fine… if they want to free me from that shit then so be it… who are they sending in after us?"

"If the report is true, then it'll be the 13th Squad."

Renji's eyebrows arched.

"This is captain level mission, isn't? I'm not belittling Ukitake-taicho, but don't they think it's kinda risky to send him out there?"

Ren shifted his weight on his other foot as he flipped on his papers.

"Well… it is indeed a captain level… but they're not sending Ukitake-taicho out…"

Renji's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Rukia!"<p>

Rukia turned and saw Ichigo running toward her.

"Oh, it's you," she said quite casually that made him raise his eyebrow as he stopped in front of her.

"What kind of a greeting is that to your boyfriend?"

Rukia smirked.

"I didn't think you'd be this sweet to me right after our engagement, _Kurosaki-kun_!"

"Huh?" Ichigo made a face, "Quit that already, it's making me disgusted."

"This is me being sweet, fool!"

"Really?"

"Don't you 'really' me! Show more gratitude!"

"Alright—alright! Sheesh… anyway—what did you talk about with Ukitake-san?"

Rukia suddenly grew serious.

"Nothing important. I'll tell you about it when I feel like it."

"What's with that?" he snapped as she turned and walk away, "Hey—Rukia!"

"I'll tell you about it later…"

"Eh? Don't give me that crap— from now on you have to tell me everything going on that concerns you! I'm your husband, dammit! What's with you all of a sudden?"

Rukia stopped walking, and then stared at him, Ichigo frowned at her behaviour.

"Rukia?"

She closed her eyes.

"Have you spoken to Ukitake-taicho?"

"Uh… yeah… He actually offered me a position in this squad…"

Rukia looked at him again, with that violet eyes of hers that made Ichigo wonder what was making her eyes so deep and meaningful.

"And what did you say?" she asked.

"I told him I'll think about it… after all I feel like there's something wrong here...Now tell me what he wanted to talk to you about?"

Ichigo saw Rukia sigh—or was it his imagination?

"Well… it's about time but, Ukitake-taicho wanted me to take over the 13th division…"

Ichigo's eyes rounded.

"Did you accept it?"

"Well… I kinda don't have a choice right? And it'll be an honor too… but somehow I think I'm not ready. Ukitake-taicho thinks I should take command. I said I could for a brief period… he said I already know how things are working here so nobody suits this job more than me. And then—there's you."

"Me?"

"He plans to make you a Lieutenant. Or at least—that's what he told me."

"Eh?"

"Only—if you accept of course."

Ichigo blinked down at her.

"What the…Why is everybody working so fast around here?" he blurted down as he scratched his head. Rukia's eyes softened. Her shoulders suddenly sagged down beside her and for a moment, Ichigo became worried.

"Because," she whispered softly, "Ukitake-taicho… doesn't have much time…"

And at this, Ichigo's eyes really rounded.

"When you said 'doesn't have much time'…you don't mean…?"

Rukia nodded without looking up. Ichigo didn't know how to react properly.

No way… Ukitake Jyuushiro…? But what is there after life in Soul Society…? Do souls really disappear and vanish to what they call the Supreme Heaven? If souls were to go there—would they be able to meet again—or do they just _exist?_

Death and then another… Ichigo couldn't help but be confuse with that idea.

He embraced Rukia close and tapped her back, knowing that it would be another lost on her side. Ukitake-san has after all, been like a _father_ figure to her… a part of her family…

"I accept the position..." he whispered to her.

Rukia didn't react for a moment, until she tugged on his sleeves.

"Congratulations for making it to the Squad!" she whispered on his ear.

That afternoon, Ichigo sat together with Rukia on the right side of Ukitake Jyuushiro in front of the whole 13th Squad Division. They were all gathered in the grand hall and were waiting for Ukitake to speak. When he did, the noise immediately subsided, and everyone's attention focused on the Captain himself.

"To our new members, welcome!" he started with the best energy that he could give, "to our old members, I'm so glad you can still keep up with us!"

There were smiles and smirks all around.

"I would like to congratulate and thank everybody for their hard work in serving the 13th Division. Without all of you we would not be able to serve the whole Sereitei well. We have all been through so many things together including fighting and drinking, and even death of our comrades! But we become strong after so many hardships and obstacles. That is why I dedicate this speech for everyone who has the purest intention of serving this squad with all their hearts and soul until the very end it has been a pleasure to have all of you here in my Squad…"

Ukitake paused for a moment. Ichigo saw him smile for a second, and then continued,

"And so, I take this opportunity to tell you all that I, Ukitake Jyuushiro, am stepping down and resigning as the Captain of the 13th Squad Division."

There was a shocking silence that followed Ukitake's announcement. Ichigo remained looking at Ukitake with fixed eyes.

After a brief silence, it was followed by a buzzing noise from new and old members alike. Only some of the old members that include Rukia, Kiyone and Sentaro were able to keep still with their eyes closed.

Ichigo was wondering if Ukitake was planning to tell them about his condition… after all, this Division…

He immediately shot Rukia a look who looked so determined to keep her eyes shut. He turned to Ukitake who was smiling as he gazed around him as if he was enjoying the effect of what he had just said.

"This Division shall be headed by," Ukitake continued that immediately shut everyone up, "none other than Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia, your former vice captain."

He gestured his right hand to Rukia who bowed her head. Ichigo was still in the middle of grasping reality when he heard everybody clap their hands to welcome and congratulate Rukia.

"And also, to welcome your new Vice Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ukitake turned to Ichigo who looked at everyone and then blinked.

"Bow your head, idiot," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo bowed his head and heard a number of applause. He was sure he could hear some murmurs around but he didn't care.

And thus, the celebration began.

"Congratulations, Rukia! You're now a captain!" Kiyone told Rukia happily as she shook her hand, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Thank you," Rukia said with a small smile. Ichigo was standing beside her and was quietly staring at Jyuushiro who was talking to some old members with a smile on his face.

"I didn't think there will come a time that he'd really resign the post…" he told Rukia when there were only the two of them, "I mean—he was already the captain I came to know, after all…"

Rukia followed where he was looking and nodded. Ichigo shifted his eyes from the former captain to the new captain and had to smirk.

"Hey, congratulations to yourself, you are now a captain! And I'm your vice captain!"

Rukia gave Ichigo a sudden look.

"Well, yeah… but Ichigo… you know that these are not positions held as titles for display, right? Because you'd be a real fool if you do…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! Do you think I don't realize how important our positions are? Where are you getting at?"

"Be quiet, fool… I am your Captain… and as such, we have orders to follow…"

Ichigo blinked at her. Rukia closed his eyes.

"And just right now, we have a new order to follow."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'sending you out'?" Ichigo demanded when he and Rukia were alone inside the lieutenant's quarters that night. Ichigo have just heard from the newly appointed 13th Division Captain about the clearing operation on the east side of Rukongai.<p>

Rukia remained composed and quiet as she sat on her chair behind her table with Ichigo standing opposite her.

"It's just as I have said," she went on after his outburst, "I am to be sent out together with my team on East Rukongai to take over the mission 9th Squad has started. This is a Captain Level mission, Ichigo and thus I must be the one to see through it. The gathering of information has been accomplished and now what we need is action. Our division has been tasked to finish the clearing operation."

"If it's on 9th Division why did they transfer it to us?"

"That is just it, an order is an order! It is our task now—Ichigo!"

There was a pause in which the two just stared at each other.

"You're not planning to stop me, are you?" she asked testily.

"I'll come with you," he said automatically.

Rukia's eyes sharpened.

"You have your own duty to worry about, Ichigo… you cannot come with me."

There was another pause in which the two just stared at one another.

Ichigo suddenly became aware of the idea everyone was trying to give him. From Ukitake's words that afternoon, his hint about order, law and nature… his story about Kaien Shiba's death… him protecting his wife's pride and honor… Rukia's sudden words… the Commander's plan…

In the end, they all end up making the same decision… now the question… would they also have the same fate?

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice called him back to the present. She was now standing in front of him with a worried look on her deep eyes.

Ichigo remained silent for a moment with his lips almost bleeding at how hard he was trying to stop himself from saying more things that may in the end just complicate matters. It was not easy not worrying for this woman in front of him… but there is something more important and he knows that… Kaien Shiba also knows that too…

Ichigo tried to smile down at her, and Rukia knows how forceful it was. He raised his right hand and placed it on the top of her head.

"Be safe." he said quietly, "I will be waiting for you."

Rukia's eyes shone as it flickered back his image. There was something meaningful behind the gaze she gave him like she was both grateful and relieved. Ichigo suddenly wondered if Rukia and the rest were worried about his decision regarding this matter.

After a while, Rukia slowly smiled at him.

"You really have matured."

* * *

><p>The next day, we see Ichigo and Rukia with five of her seat officers standing by the gates and saying their goodbye.<p>

"This clearing operation against hollows is believed to be dangerous so don't let your guard down," Ichigo was telling Rukia with that usual frown on his face. "Not even when it showed you pink plushies or cute stuffed animals…"

Rukia's eyebrows twitched.

"Oi… what do you take me for?"

"You have the tendency to fall for them."Ichigo pointed out. The seated officers behind Rukia smiled slightly, making Rukia's vein pop at the side of her head.

"That's not something that should be said around!" she hissed, "Anyway, we may not get back for a few days so I'll leave the squad to you. You don't have to be gentle with them,"

"I don't plan to," Ichigo smirked. Rukia smiled back at him. There was a moment of silence as the two of them just stared at each other meaningfully.

"You take care now," Ichigo said with a smile, all the while stopping his hands from clenching. "We still have a wedding to arrange on your return."

"I will," Rukia managed another smile, "thank you."

And that was when she turned around and left with her squad with a last wave of hand to him.

Ichigo remained standing where he was, watching her back disappear from his sight. He had seen her back so many times and until he never gets over the fact that she always has to go away… it hurts him to think she's going somewhere far whenever she does that… and the idea if she was ever going to return on his arm was a fear he always have to shut back at the back of his mind… Really, it was impossible not to worry but he knew he had to be patient. After all, he was not the only one who was feeling that way.

Byakuya was on his quarters and was quietly writing down on his papers as usual. His vice captain came in with a soft knock and told him:

"Rukia-taicho's team has been dispatched, taicho."

Byakuya didn't look up from where he was writing but gave a small nod. When his lieutenant left, the 6th Division Captain stopped scribbling on his notes. After awhile, he remained silent and thoughtful. After a few more minutes, he started scribbling again.

"…how many visitors would they have from the Shiba clan… probably only two…"

From the 9th Division, Renji was ordering the people around.

"Taicho, you're driving me nuts!" Ren complained after giving Renji a pile of papers he got from their research center. "You've asked me to collect every single detail about the clearing operation and send it to the 13th Division! I already did! Every one of them! So how come I'm still doing a research for you?"

"Shut up and do as I told you!" the captain shouted, "if we don't work around this house what'll happen to our division! Dammit, give me more things to do!"

"You're just saying that coz you're still pissed they gave your mission to Rukia-taicho," Ren said airily, making Renji give him a death look. "Ah- gomen!"

Renji sighed after a few moments and slumped himself back on his seat. Ren watched over him and gave him a thoughtful look.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Rukia-san?"

Renji looked away to the window and grunted.

"If I do that she'd just kick me back here and tell me how a lazy bum I am… nah, I'm alright here waiting… that's all we can do here after all… whenever mission calls…"

He paused, making his Lieutenant look at him with wonder on his eyes. And then Renji's eyes narrowed as he watched over the window toward the gate where Rukia was supposed to be.

"I wonder what that idiot's doing now…" he muttered to himself, his thoughts on that man who finally took Rukia from him, "this is only the beginning, Kurosaki… as I have told you before, it is an insult to a warrior to worry about his life while he is in the battlefield… you should really keep that in mind now for that is how things are under the Gotei 13."

Ren blinked behind Renji.

"Aw… taicho finally lost it."

Renji's vein pounded.

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo remained watching the empty road where Rukia vanished. Somehow, something tells him this was not going to be the last… because soul reapers live like that. It is more than their oath. It is their duty and their pride. So no matter what happens, he will protect _her_ pride… even if it caused him anything because that is what they believe.

Five days after that, nobody heard any news about Rukia's team.

Through those five days, Ichigo held on to his strong faith to his partner, and all the while he held on to the ring that he was planning to give her on her return.

"So come back already," he whispered quietly as he sat alone on the fifth night of Rukia's absence inside the captain's quarter of the 13th Division. "Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>*TO BE CONTINUED*<strong>

**_One. .Chapter._**

**_Thank you for standing by everyone!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	21. DeathBerry

**Chapter 21**

**_by: WhiteGloves_**

_"_... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate."- Ichigo Kurosaki-__

_***DeathBerry***_

* * *

><p>Rukia breathed heavily as she hid among the trees while supporting a scratched shoulder.<p>

It was dark and damp and she was in the middle of fighting a hollow. This was the ninth hollow they had encountered since their clearing operation started and as she had expected it was not very easy. For one thing—out of her five seated members, three were down already; the fourth was missing from their last fight. So the only people remaining were herself and her last support, whom she had lost somewhere around the trees.

She sure hopes he survives.

Rukia stealthily looked from left to right after feeling that she wasn't alone. The trees were whispering around her, the dark surrounding was giving an ominous feeling that she was being watched by a number of eyes.

She gritted her teeth and gripped to her zanpakuto. Whatever was around her was a smart one. The hollow has some level of intellect, otherwise it would have been slaughtered so easily like the eight others before it and otherwise she wouldn't have lost three of her men to it.

A movement from behind her caught Rukia and she immediately turned around to defend but she found nobody. Frowning to herself, she narrowed her eyes at the trees. She could swear she saw figures of people around the trees… but that's odd…there shouldn't be any souls around except her and her team… were there other hollows around the area aside from the one she was tracking?

Suddenly, there was another movement behind her. She turned quickly—only to find herself face to face with her last comrade.

"Taicho," the seventh seated officer whispered to her as he made himself apparent in front of her eyes, "I found Kumisawa's body… he's already down."

Rukia felt a jolt of something like anger and guilt grip her heart.

"I see," she whispered with a sweat sliding down her right cheek and her eyebrows furrowed so closely together, "be careful you… we cannot let this one out or it'll have more victims. We cannot let that happen."

"Hai," the seventh seated officer said and the two of them searched on with Rukia more determined than ever. She would take this hollow down, she thought to herself; she would, even if she had to die trying!

A flash of Ichigo's face made Rukia stop all of a sudden.

Ichigo… he was waiting for her…

"Taicho!"

Rukia was caught off guard as she heard the voice. She spun around and saw a soul reaper standing behind her with his shoulders sagging in an odd way. Rukia frowned a little and tried to identify the man. Then her eyes rounded.

"You… Kumisawa…?"

The man looked her in the eye—she saw his eyes bulging out with its white color. His skin was also awfully pale that made him look very dry under the moonlight.

And the soul reaper grinned at her as if it won over something.

"Taicho!" shouted Rukia's last comrade who suddenly appeared on her right side and running toward her, "that's not Kumisawa anymore! Be careful!"

Rukia looked at the being in front of her and gasped as she saw it attack with its bare teeth laughing at her.

"Kuchiki-taicho!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, people, move it!" Kiyone was shouting around as she headed the<em> cleaning<em> operation inside the 13th Division. "If Kuchiki-taicho comes back here and saw this dump she'd definitely throw a fit so move your butts and keep this division clean!"

"Hai!" and every new member continued running here and there carrying rugs, basin, mops, and more cleaning materials. One of the running men suddenly slipped on the wet floor and dropped down heavily on the floor with a clatter. Other men behind him followed suit and once the falling was over there was quite a mess on the room once again.

Kiyone sighed at what she saw and shook her head in exasperation.

"Geez, you guys need more training in housework! Move it! Why did I end up leading this anyway while Sentaro gets all the fun in the fighting hall? This is really unfair… I'll tell Rukia-taicho about this, he'll see!"

"Is Rukia back?"

Kiyone turned and gasped as she found her lieutenant standing behind her with dark circles under his eyes.

"Lieutenant!" she cried in surprise as she gave him a good look, "What happened to you?"

Ichigo blinked without really seeing, and then gave a stretch and a yawn. He was already wearing a soul reaper uniform and a badge of a lieutenant on his left shoulder. His hair, which has been dyed once more of orange color from the Soul Society Purchase Company (or probably Uruhara in short) made him stand out again.

He had just woken up from his short slumber when he heard commotion outside his office and decided to come out.

"Any news from her team?" he asked again as her stood straight and composed with that meaningful look on his eyes. It was already the sixth day since Rukia and her team had gone away for the mission.

"We've received none, Lieutenant," Kiyone reported abruptly, "Taicho's team remained untraceable and incommunicable according to 12th Division itself… though they said they were trying hard…Kurotsuchi-taicho says he'll be sending you his best regards in the form of his lieutenant if you don't stop bugging him."

"That guy…" he muttered sounding irritated, "any other reports then? What's this ruckus going on here?"

Kiyone stood up straight and with enthusiasm.

"We are preparing for something huge, lieutenant! We'll inform you about it once everything has been settled!"

"Eh?"

"By the way, 11th Division's vice captain sent a messenger inviting you to attend their practice session this afternoon! It said that Zaraki-taicho's been waiting for you for days! They said you should show up _and _they'll wreck havoc our division!"

Ichigo stared at Kiyone.

"Don't you mean 'or'?"

"Nope—it clearly stated like that, lieutenant!"

"Geez, those guys…"

"The 10th Division wants to make it clear that they have not yet received any wedding invitation."

"Heck—I wasn't even the one sending it out! Who does that?"

"Kuchiki-taicho."

Ichigo stared. Then he rubbed his head again and shook his head.

"What a pain…" Ichigo scratched his head, "Like handling one division isn't enough already— what else is there?"

"Abarai-taicho said he'll want to speak with you this afternoon."

"Why?"

Kiyone shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. And?"

"Unohana-taicho wishes you a happy day."

Ichigo blinked.

"And she'll be sending Yamada-san over to look after the new members who fell sick after four days of training. She also wants to point out the unreasonable number of sick people from our division. It rarely happens before, she said."

At this, Ichigo couldn't help but took in some air and sigh.

"I don't believe it… it's like all division has something against me and I'm not even the captain! Do they really have plenty of time in their hands?"

Kiyone snickered and gave Ichigo a knowing look.

"But you were just sleeping in the taicho's office awhile ago."

"Yeah—like waiting is not hard for anyone," he muttered impatiently. Kiyone gave him a sympathetic look which made him feel awful so in the end he looked away. "I don't have time playing around here…do you other news?"

Kiyone looked thoughtful for awhile, and then suddenly burst out—

"Oh huh—I have a message for you from your nee-sama!"

At this, Ichigo suddenly shot Kiyone an odd look.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>"YOU DARE FORGET YOUR FAMILY YOU GOOD FOR-NOTHING-BASTARD!"<p>

Kukaku Shiba shouted on Ichigo's ear as he appeared in front of her an hour later inside her house. She was seated on her favourite seat while Ichigo knelt in front of her.

"I didn't forget you, alright?" he said back, looking outraged himself, "There were plenty of things happening around! I've got my hands full!"

"That doesn't justify your negligence," Ikkaku has an impatient look in her eyes, "I've received a lot of news about you ever since you left the house hold with Kuchiki! That's right—Kuchiki! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married to Rukia? Do you know how clueless I was when I had the head of the Kuchiki clan visit me here the last time? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Ichigo blinked at Kukaku's words and couldn't help picturing Byakuya Kuchiki walking leisurely toward and waiting outside the Shiba household to be invited inside and have tea over with the Shiba head.

"He's really up to it," he muttered at the corner of his mouth with a sweat drop at the side of his head.

"Oi! What are you mumbling about?"

Ichigo looked back at her with impatient eyes.

"Look—I'm already planning to marry Rukia from the very beginning. You should know that already when I brought her here to you, right? It's just that Byakuya beat me on telling you… geez, that guy…I didn't think he'd really go here and tell you about it!"

"That's what we call here 'manners'!" Kukaku spat, exactly as Ganju came in carrying a tray of tea.

"Who wants some?" he asked as he came in. He settled himself on the right side of the two. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the two of them looking at each other with daggers.

"Eh… what's up?"

The two ignored him. Ichigo sighed and scratched his head.

"It's not like I can help it either! Byakuya's really excited about it if you ask me so he had to tell you. I'm pretty busy with my division so I couldn't really come out and tell you, alright?"

"Which brings up another thing," Kukaku's eyes flashed, "Why didn't you tell me that you became the lieutenant of the 13th Division as well? The Shiba's have long severed its ties with the Gotei 13! What got you deciding something like that, boy!"

It was Ichigo's turn to answer heatedly.

"I'm a substitute shinigami… I was destined to be a shinigami."

Kukaku gritted her teeth and snarled at Ichigo after a period of silence.

"I didn't think you'd be this stupid. And I thought all this time you already know how Sereitei's Law is working! Genryuusai will just use you like his dog! There's no reasoning to that man—open your eyes, fool!"

Ichigo couldn't feel but bitter at her words so he just stared at her as she spoke. Quite frankly, he himself does not agree with everything… there was something uncomfortable with Rukia leaving…

"You don't understand…" he muttered after a moment, "He's the Captain Commander… he knows the capabilities of his subordinates. Rukia's now the captain and it'll be a slap on her face if I stop every decision she makes… It's called our pride… It's something your brother knows too… and I think Kaien knows that too…I think he'd be more than happy if you remained in Sereitei…"

Ganju and Kukaku shot Ichigo a look.

"Bringing up Kaien's pride, huh?" Kukaku murmured as she looked away. Ichigo knew it was a very sensitive topic to open up, but he knew he had to… otherwise she won't listen… he knows she wouldn't…

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo whispered as he looked down the floor and tried to concentrate on the tea in front of him.

Ganju looked over from Ichigo to Kukaku over the silence. After a moment, he forced a smile and said quite unconvincingly, "The weather's pretty bad outside, huh?"

"Ganju, shut it." Kukaku snapped with her eyes away from either man, "Seemed like this newly appointed Shinigami here thought he knew Kaien best…"

Ichigo didn't look up from his tea.

"I didn't mean that…" he whispered again, "I just thought… Kaien died with pride…"

"Damn right," Kukaku agreed that made Ichigo looked up at her in surprise. Kukaku had her flickering eyes staring out of nowhere as she spoke gently about her late brother. "It's really something he would do… to die with honor and pride… something we all take pride for… nonetheless, Kaien knows that something is more important than just pride. It's the _heart._"

Ichigo gave Kukaku a long look, then whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Kaien didn't just die for his pride as a Soul Reaper!" Kukaku's voice suddenly got stronger as she said this, her hands in tight balls, "He died because his reason for living disappeared… he loved Miyako very much and her death meant a lot to him… that's why he embraced death even before it came to him… he knew he was going to die… but not without bringing the creature responsible for her death with him… I was told by Ukitake about that night… he knew Kaien's plan, and he let him… because Kaien's duty for Miyako is far stronger than his duty as a Soul Reaper!"

Ganju's eyes were silent and meaningful as he listened to his sister. Ichigo could barely react, not even when Kukaku looked up at him with flashing eyes.

"Pride and honor doesn't matter when it comes to saving the person you value the most… if Kaien knew that Miyako's mission was very dangerous, even if it was the Captain Commander's command, I'm sure he would have done something to aid her! Defending them is pride itself! Scratch that law society crap—I thought you knew that? You don't fight for the law! You fight for the people you want to protect and those are what make the law! That is why I think Kaien is happy wherever he is right now… because he didn't have to face a morning without her… do you get what I'm saying, boy?"

Ichigo merely stared at her.

"My brother's just a lover," Ganju smirked quietly to Ichigo, "can't help it. The man's a slave to Miyako-neesan after all."

Ichigo just stared at the Shibas quietly with his mind on Kaien's choices once again.

"Where's Rukia?" Kukaku suddenly asked him unkindly, "I thought you said you love her? Then what are you doing hanging around here while she risks her life out there?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ichigo suddenly found himself almost rising from where he was seated, "It's something she wanted to do… It's something she takes pride to do! I can't just barge in to something like that once she has decided…"

"And if she dies?"

Ichigo's eyes rounded as he froze to where he was seated. Kukaku's eyes didn't leave Ichigo's face.

"Are you prepared, Ichigo…?"

Ichigo was not able to speak. Ganju looked from his sister, to Ichigo with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

"Now, now, nee-chan…" he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere with his hands up, "Let's have a little faith to Rukia…"

"Kaien has faith to Miyako and look at where they are now," Kukaku said bluntly with eyes flashing, "all I'm saying is that once you let _faith_ and _fate_ work together without moving your ass then you're done for… destiny bounds to change only—and only _if_—people try hard to do something about it. Don't let fate do all the work for you… don't let history repeat itself… Standing around and letting things occur without doing anything is the same as letting another kid grab your candy that was right under your nose."

"I don't think that's the closest comparison…" Ganju muttered.

"Shut up! What would you know about it? You always let things happen on their own accord and then in the end all you do is complain! "

"That's not true! Complaining is one way to change the course of one's fate! It makes people take you seriously and change their mind!"

"Don't give me crappy beliefs like that! If you don't want your sorry fate to rest on my hands you'll go and grab me some sake right now!"

"Hai!"

Ganju strode out of the room, leaving Ichigo staring at Kukaku for a long time. Kukaku smirked at him and then shook her head.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, Ichigo," she said after awhile, "but you know what your problem is?"

Ichigo stared. Kukaku's eyes flashed.

"You listen too much to Rukia."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"If you continue doing that then I'm telling you," she continued with her elbow leaning on her knee and with a very serious expression, "You're gonna get that candy of your sucked away into somewhere you'll never reach again. Ever."

Ichigo could only remain silent. If it was from before… that time when he was saving her… did he ever listen to a word she said to him? No, he didn't! Then what made the past different from now?

After a moment, Ichigo smiled.

"Thank you... Kukaku... for making me remember..."

Kukaku smiled down at him too.

"I just thought you need someone to remind you."

Ganju came back to the room after a few minutes, carrying another tray with a large bottle on it. When he looked around, he was surprised to see only his sister still seated comfortably on her chair.

"Eh? Where's Ichigo?"

Kukaku smirked.

"Gone to get his candy back."

Ganju placed the tray in front of Kukaku who seemed lost in thought for awhile. She didn't look at him, let alone touch the bottle he offered her for a whole minute.

Moments passed with Ganju only staring at his sister.

Then after awhile, she spoke quietly.

"Kaien would have gone after her, right Ganju?"

Ganju gave her sister a look, and then sighed.

"Of course he would… remember how he kept chasing her when he was still just courting her? He never lets her out of his sight… he was always behind her… ready to protect and support…"

"Yeah… he was a total shame back then… I don't even know why Miyako chose a noisy guy like him…"

Kukaku gave a long sigh and she placed her chin on the top of her right hand with her eyes staring blankly into the air.

"They could have had a happy life until now if only they stayed away from Sereitei…"

Ganju bit his tongue, but then decided to say what was on his mind.

"But that's not like Kaien and Miyako-neesan at all… they take pride on being Soul Reapers… you know that too, right?"

Kukaku didn't answer. Ganju shook his head.

"They wanted to save a lot of people so they decided to continue supporting each other as Soul Reapers… I don't think they had any regrets dying while on duty at all… I think they both knew that… they were ready to the _fate_ set upon them because of their own _choices._"

Kukaku clicked her tongue and gave Ganju a smart look.

"You speak like a wise guy; it's not like you at all."

Ganju smirked.

"You don't need to be a total genius to know something as common as this."

"Yeah right," Kukaku agreed as she finally removed her right hand from her chin, "Indeed, it was their choice… but that was their choice _together_. I'm not really discouraging Ichigo but a kid like him doesn't have to go through that this early. I mean—he only got his girl back and they decided accordingly to her wish. If something were to happen to her now then that's just tragic… They don't have to go through it yet without their own resolves… not when they are not ready of the reality of being real _Soul Reapers _like Kaien and Miyako…And I don't think this was just fate working alone… I smell some fish behind this business…a fish swimming around his long and silver moustache…"

Ganju blinked.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo Kurosaki is being tested by the Captain Commander right at this moment." Byakuya Kuchiki boldly stated to Ukitake Jyuushiro who was inside his resting chamber in his own house. The 6th Division captain purposely went there that afternoon and what he told the former 13th Division Captain didn't surprise him at all.<p>

"Ah… yes… I knew something like this was up…" Ukitake whispered sadly as the two sat over a tea cup. "I realized it the moment he asked the 13th Division to handle the mission on Rukongai just when I was about to make Rukia my replacement… it's all about Kurosaki Ichigo after all…"

They heard a footstep outside the room they were in but neither looked up to see. Instead, Ukitake looked Byakuya straight in the eye who spoke without blinking,

"Yes. That boy's powers are not something to be underestimated… we have seen evidence of what he can do if threatened… that is why Soul Society kept a close tab on him when he was still alive…"

"I see," Jyuushiro whispered, "the Commander is torn between what to do with the boy, huh? Because if Kurosaki turned out to be a threat to Soul Society then the commander will not have any choice but to eliminate him… If Maggot's Nest was still operating now then there is where he would be placed… but then wasting such power is also weighing the Commander down… and not to mention, Kurosaki-kun has always been there to help Sereitei… with one wrong move, the boy may snap and choose that path of darkness, and with that kind of power, who knows…"

"I don't care about what he does with the boy," Byakuya admitted quietly, making Ukitake smile suddenly.

"Of course, your main concern is your sister… but knowing that he and Rukia had something going on, I don't think you meant what you just said, Byakuya. But I do know that you do not like how Rukia got involved with this. She is the reason why Kurosaki got wind of Soul Society in the first place and now they're engage. Making her his bait to see if Kurosaki can practice our Law and at the same time make him realize that being a Soul Reaper is not just for title is something over board. I think the Commander has really done it this time—I mean what if something really happens to her?"

"I have already told him my view the moment he sent me his message," Byakuya said icily, "He posed a threat to my clan… I do not think there is any reason to forgive him at all. I do not have any intention of keeping my silent regarding this matter anymore…"

"But you did," Ukitake said with a small smile, "which makes me very curious… exactly what made you so patient, Byakuya? Knowing you, of all people…"

For a moment, Byakuya briefly looked at the corner of his eyes to the shadow that was standing just outside the shoji door.

"I am also waiting for his decision." He said quietly with eyes glinting seriously, "The Commander may seem harsh, but his point is something I can view. It is not at all _unreasonable._ But the fact that it has to be my sister irks me…I've been patient up to this point because I believe in Kurosaki Ichigo's decision… that is why I waited this long… I cannot always be there for her… and I cannot always be the one to change her fate… Rukia is a proud Soul Reaper…if I always interfere then she would grow so dependent upon me…if someone should interfere now, it is that brat… the moment I consented their marriage is also the moment I gave her destiny to his hands… if he does not realize that then I shall cut him to pieces."

"And so you have waited," Ukitake said, "what of now?"

Byakuya and Ukitake stared at each other.

Suddenly, there were sound of running footsteps away from the shoji door and away from the room they were in. The two old Soul Reapers gave a moment to look and listen to the running footsteps, before looking at each other again quietly.

"You knew he was there," Ukitake said knowingly, "And just when you said you wouldn't interfere, you suddenly went on and said what you expect him to do in the end."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Byakuya muttered, but there was a change in his eyes that Ukitake can tell. The 6th Division captain finally reached down and took his cup of tea. "He is a grown man with his own decisions."

"Really… you…" Ukitake shook his head, "but Byakuya, have you ever considered that fact that it may be too late?"

Silence followed his words as Byakuya lowered his cup of tea.

"About that…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo is next seen running around the white walls of Sereitei.<p>

_Damn that Byakuya!_ He thought angrily to himself, _why didn't he just tell me it was something like this?_

He ran as fast as he could without stopping for anyone, his mind was racing. What he heard from the two captains was driving him nuts. His plan was only to tell the former 13th Division Captain that he was going after Rukia whether he likes to or not, but what he heard was more than he bargained for.

"That DAMN Yamamoto!" he hissed with gritted teeth, "I'll deal with you… you'll see…!"

But before that, he first and foremost needs to make sure that she was safe…because everything will be for nothing if he lost her again…

He had already made up his mind. He'd been waiting all this while because he knew Rukia wants it like that… he knew her pride as a Soul Reaper was very important for her… but for him, his own pride was also important… and what was his pride?

_Probably the same as Byakuya's_… he thought strongly as he ran faster, _to not let her die. _

"I will not let you die!" he said determinedly as he went ahead without stopping, "Rukia!"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Genryuusai stood lone and quiet on the balcony of his division with eyes set upon the falling sun.<p>

A messenger appeared behind him.

"Commander, this has just been confirmed. Kurosaki Ichigo has left the premises of Sereitei."

Yamamoto did not look at the messenger but remained still.

And then he muttered, "What a fool."

* * *

><p>The moon shone clearly up the dark sky.<p>

Ichigo stopped into a halt.

It was already night time when he reached the location of Rukia's team according to the data that he received from before. Surprisingly, he could not feel any reiatsu around. Not even hers.

This made Ichigo grit his teeth but continue searching nonetheless and forcefully pressed the idea that something might have happened to her at the back of his mind.

The night continued to give an unpleasantly cold aura.

Just as the wind starts to pick up, and just as dark clouds start .to whirl around and block the light of the moon, Ichigo suddenly felt he was being watched.

He jumped from one branch to another, until finally he saw something below the ground that caught his eye. He immediately went down to inspect the shinigami cloth that was lying on the grass.

"This isn't hers…" he affirmed to himself with relieved eyes. Just then, he looked on his left and saw a body. His eyes widened. Without stopping, he ran to it and found out it was a male soul reaper wearing something usually worn by messengers from Sereitei.

"What's going on…" he muttered to himself.

Then he heard scratches from the other side of the trees that made him turn his attention and disappear on the spot. He appeared a meter away from the noise in a blink of an eye. That was when he saw her.

Ichigo saw her in the middle of the tall, dark trees with her back on him.

The air was chilly.

"Rukia!" he shouted in relief as he jumped down behind her, "thank god I found you…"

To his surprise, Rukia didn't turn at once back at him. Instead, she remained still as if she didn't hear anything. This made Ichigo apprehensive, so grabbing her shoulder, he pulled her to turn and face him—

"Hey!" he called urgently but what he saw behind her eyes made him take steps backward in despair for Rukia's eyes were empty shell, pure black and frightening.

"Rukia?" he barely uttered as he felt like a cold stone was thrown on his stomach, "No…"

The woman ogled at him as if she suddenly spotted an interesting object. Ichigo couldn't let his eyes off Rukia's profile. The way she was acting… the way she was behaving… was it possible…?

"Hey… Rukia… you're joking, right?" he asked, trying to sound braver than he felt as he stood there without taking any more steps away from her, "Snap out of it… Rukia!"

Rukia suddenly grinned. A menacing grin that made Ichigo lost his heart.

"Tell me you're joking…" he croaked, "neh…?"

He tried to look deep in her eyes but couldn't find any sign of recognition. It was like she wasn't there anymore. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

He wanted to tell himself that it wasn't happening. He wanted to plead to anyone that could hear him to wake him up from that bad dream… because what he is seeing right now in front of him was something he could not bear… something he does not have the heart to face…

And then she attacked with bare hand ready to grab his throat. He didn't know what to do.

The next thing he knew, he was thrown backwards and hit a nearby tree. He tried to open his eyes as he felt her coming again. He didn't even raise his sword as he saw her come. Without a sword, what can she do? And what more… he wouldn't fight her… no… he couldn't fight her… not like this…

"Come here," he whispered as he let go of his sword, "I'm sorry you had to go through this…"

Rukia came with her face contorted like a monster and was ready to grab his throat—he was also ready. There's no way he'd let his girl suffer alone.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as flashes of light suddenly hit the woman in front of him, immobilizing her. He recognized it to be a kido. Who casted it, however, was a big mystery to him until he slowly looked around and saw a black haired shinigami fall from the sky before him and slice the immobilized Rukia.

The possessed Rukia gave a scream, before it disappeared into nothingness.

But Ichigo wasn't looking at it anymore for his eyes were focused on the real Rukia Kuchiki, who had just finished her last hollow for that evening.

"You…" Ichigo whispered with eyes round and wide.

Rukia turned to him and looked back at his eyes.

"Ichigo…" she whispered as she slowly walked toward him, "you came…"

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak—still not able to grasp what was happening.

She was okay. It wasn't her after all…

He raised his arms to reach her. And she answered him with a loving kick on the face.

"BAKERO!"

"ACK!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she berated the moment she could get hold of his attention again, "AND THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU LETTING THAT SMALL FRY HOLLOW KICK YOUR ASS! DO YOU ALWAYS GET YOUR ASS GIVEN TO YOU WHEN I'M NOT AROUND? YOU'RE SO PATHETIC! ARE YOU A WIMP OR WHAT?"

Ichigo massaged his face and looked at her.

"It wasn't you…" he mumbled as if saying it was very important. He didn't need any more evidence—she had already given him one.

A knot of angry vein exploded on Rukia's head.

"Of course it wasn't me, do you think I'd fall that easily? Show more faith in me, fool! And I'm the one asking questions here! What are you doing here? We're almost done here anyway, this was the last of those little ones I'm after… get up, already!"

For Ichigo was still down the ground and watching her with fixed eyes.

It irritated Rukia even more.

"I said GET UP!" she shouted, grabbing her by the collar and setting him—only to find her lips sealed with his as he grab her back and pulled her close to him.

And he ended up embracing her closer.

Rukia got all flustered.

"H-hey, what are you doing all of a sudden?" she muttered, feeling his arms around her. She also noticed how his body felt tense and nervous, but as time flew by, he slowly started to relax and breathe properly on her ears. "Ichigo…"

"I had to come…" he said quietly with arms still around her, "I had to… you know that…I don't give any crap about your fate... I'm gonna take you away from it no matter how many times...I'm not giving you up easily... "

Rukia couldn't help but blush a little on his shoulder.

"F-fool… you didn't have to worry like this at all if you showed more faith in me…"

"I know that… but I just had to make sure you're coming back…"

Rukia sighed. To Ichigo's surprise, she pushed his face away with her right hand and gave him a narrowed look.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't worry about me?" she asked and pinched his right cheek.

"O-ouch!" he gasped.

"Don't worry about me too much, I can take care of myself!" she berated with a dignified look in her eyes.

"Stop it already!" Ichigo pulled his face away from her as she crossed her arms, "I can't help worrying, alright? And how many times must I tell you that you say too many things for me to remember? Quit it already—I'm not listening! I'll save you when I want to and there's nothing you can do about it! You're stuck with me like that! Got it?"

Rukia looked at him heatedly for awhile, but then gave up and sighed.

"What's gotten you all fired up again?" she muttered as she stared at him, "Really…"

"I just want you to understand I'm not giving you up!" Ichigo said strongly and determinedly, "Not to any people, not to the laws, not to anything! So you better get used to the idea that I'll always butt in whenever you're in danger, got that? Because that's the reason I'm here for—to fight and protect you!"

Rukia was too thunderstruck to give any comeback.

"That's a pretty stupid idea…" she whispered after awhile. Ichigo looked at her incredulously, but then stopped himself when he saw her smile and continued, "but I guess that's just you being 'you', huh?"

Ichigo blinked at her, and then smiled too.

"You got that right," he said with a smirk, "Now that that's clear… who're these guys?"

Rukia and Ichiog looked around as shadows appeared all around them. People wearing black tights showed themselves from the trees and Ichigo remembered the clothes he found on the ground when he arrived there.

"Ah… them…" Rukia muttered with a sigh, "They were sent here to aid me from the very beginning."

"Really?" Ichigo blinked. So that was why he felt like a lot of eyes were watching them. "Who sent them?"

"Well, they won't say anything," Rukia said as she watch her last seated officer come out of the trees while being supported by one of the aids, "But I have a pretty good idea who it was…"

Ichigo suddenly had a flash of Byakuya's back. This made him make a face.

"Geez… that guy…" he muttered in disbelief, "not gonna interfere… my butt…"

"What are you muttering?" Rukia asked as she turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Really, there's no helping you guys… both you and my brother…"

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"It's not that I don't believe in you…" he started, knowing full well he had stepped on some line, "I just don't want to take my chances with fate…"

Rukia looked him in the eye with a very meaningful look. After awhile, she sighed.

"I guess there's no point blaming you, you won't listen to me anyway. You never listen."

"Got that one right."

"Both you and my brother are the same. I guess there's really no helping it..."

Ichigo was suddenly reminded of something.

"Oh yeah," he muttered as he rummage from inside his robe pocket, "I've been meaning to give you this."

He opened his palm in front of her where a small golden ring was sitting. Rukia looked at it without reacting. The whole pack of Soul Reaper aid sent by Byakuya around also looked at the ring quietly.

"What…" she started uncertainly.

"It's a ring." Ichigo said simply in a voice as if explaining that one plus one makes two. "let's get married."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a sweat drop at the side of her head.

"You—you really…"

"Stop spacing out," he said and put the ring on her ring finger, "and get married!"

Rukia clenched her fist and knocked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot! Even this thing has its rite! Don't you even know that?"

"Huh? You mean I need to come down to my knees? Oh right—fine, here, lemme have it again,"

"What are you—! FORGET IT!"

"Ow!"

"I'm not marrying you!"

"Wha—hey!"

"Who'd marry an idiot like you—I must be out of my mind!"

"Wait—Rukia!"

"FORGET IT!"

The full moon shone above them. It was a rather peaceful night. All's well that ends well.

* * *

><p><strong>*EPILOGUE*<strong>

* * *

><p>Hanatarou is seen running around and carrying a bunch of flowers.<p>

"This seemed a very hectic day…" he was muttering as he ran, "I've been told the wedding ceremony was soon, but I didn't think it was this fast… Ichigo-kun must be very impatient…"

He stopped for awhile in front of the Kuchiki manor where the tall doors were wide open and inviting everyone to come in. There were already a number of people inside all wearing their traditional and formal clothes.

"There are already a lot of people," he whispered as he walked toward the door and get inside, "All Captains seemed here already… I think the whole Gotei 13's invited… Rukia-san must be very happy…"

Right at that moment, Rukia was fuming.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" she was saying to Hinamori who was inside the bride's room together with Kiyone and Isane to help her prepare, "That idiot's gone off somewhere at this time?"

"Well, that's what Shiro and Renji told me…" Hinamori said with a confused expression, "he just disappeared all of a sudden…"

Rukia looked stricken for awhile, until Byakuya came into view.

"Nee-sama!"

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at Rukia. She was wearing a long, white, elegant yukata with a lace of cool blue strings designed like flowers around it. The sleeves were long and the hanobi wrapped around her waist complemented the color of her expressive violet eyes. Strings of white designs were etched on it, and on her back was a string design of cool blue butterfly. She has a sakura designed kanzashi neatly placed on her black her and this above everything made her stand out for the kanzashi was glowing pink. The whole dress was perfectly made for her and whoever has the privilege to see her in that dress would not doubt that she is of a noble clan.

If Byakuya was pleased, he did not express it much, but the piercing stare he gave her was enough to show that he was satisfied. Like his sister, he was wearing an equally white elegant suit with his Haori and keiseken on. But if he has pride to appearance, he would gladly accept defeat from his sister.

"What is this commotion about?" he asked quietly and his eyes travelled to all the girl around the room who all suddenly turned bright red at his arrival.

"The groom is missing, Kuchiki-taicho!"

Byakuya's eyes flashed.

* * *

><p>Right at that moment, Ichigo is seen running around the empty road of Sereitei toward the house of the Kuchikis.<p>

"Damn, I didn't think talking to that old Yamma would take me this long!" he was saying as he ran, "Byakuya'll kill me if I'm late!"

"Oi! Ichigo!"

Ichigo was force into a halt as he heard the familiar voice call him back. Looking around him, he saw Ikkaku and Yumichika walking toward him wearing formal clothes.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika…" Ichigo whispered, and then blinked, "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry— "

"What are you still doing here?" Yumichika asked quietly. "Isn't your wedding today?"

"What are _you_ guys still doing here then?" Ichigo asked back, "Anyway—I'm more than in a hurry!"

"EH?" Ikkaku frowned, "but I just found you!"

"Ikkaku… it's his wedding," Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"You can talk to me after the ceremony!" Ichigo started to run again.

"Hey! And when will that be? Oh, come on, are you serious about getting married now?"

That made Ichigo stop again.

"What?" he said as he turned to the 11th Division officers. "What are you talking about?"

Ikkaku smirked and then stood in front of Ichigo.

"Eh… what's this? Touchy, are we now? I didn't think falling in love would make you this soft!"

"Ikkaku," Yumichika sighed. The bald head ignore him.

Ichigo really frowned at what he heard.

"Do you have any problem with that?" he asked heatedly.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow, and then suddenly hit Ichigo with his hand on the head.

"Ack!" Ichigo shouted as he rubbed his head, "What's that about?"

"Quit being so hot headed dammit!" Ikkaku said in outrage with his mouth spitting all over him, "If you're going on the battle field with nothing but hot steam on your head then you might as well die!"

"Who told you I'm going in the battlefield! You're the one saying so many things that got me angry dammit!"

"Eh? What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Ikkaku muttered as he placed his sword on his shoulder again, "This is the only time I saw after so long… not only me but even my taicho, he's been looking forward to fight with you again."

"I know," Ichigo muttered as he made a face, "but I don't have time! We can do that when I return!"

"Yeah, right!" Ikkaku snorted, "you can barely get out of your division, and now you're getting married, idiot. Like I care, but Renji's told us many things… We've heard some news since your return but hell you don't come out! Not even when it's just practice session! You damn don't even say hi! Like I care!"

Ichigo blinked at Ikkaku.

"You seem not to care at all with all the craps you've blab." He pointed out.

"Shut up!" the 11th seated officer snarled all of a sudden, "The next thing we knew—you're gonna get married to Rukia Kuchiki! Aren't you a bit fast with that?"

"What do you mean fast?" Ichigo frowned, "I've waited for so long—like hell I'm gonna wait again!"

Ikkaku stared at Ichigo like he couldn't believe his eyes. Ichigo stared back at him in confusion until the bald head sighed and shook his head.

"You weirdo… it's too early to settle down, you know? Why don't you stop for awhile and live like we men do! Live a free life, eh, Ichigo? What do you say to that?"

"You mean live like total war freaks with nothing but a bunch of smelly men around me?"

Ichigo's face was indescribable. Yumichika laughed. Ikkaku couldn't help but give him an ugly look.

"You didn't get what I just said, didn't you?"

"I get your point… but I really can't wait any longer…"

Ikkaku stared at Ichigo's determined eyes, who continued to answer,

"Believe me, Ikkaku, I get what you're trying to say… but Rukia is not someone I can let go… I love her."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stared hard at Ichigo.

"So fighting is not your priority anymore?"

"Wha—? It's never to begin with!"

There was a brief silence.

"Sheesh," the bald seated officer sighed in exasperation, "you're no use anymore if that's the case. Go marry for all I care. As long as you don't forget to fight battles with my taicho then it's fine."

"Like hell I'll fight that guy again," Ichigo muttered with a sweatdrop on the side of his head, "anyway—I should really be going now, see you, Ikkaku, Yumichika!"

And he went off.

"He's really grown," Yumichika said with a small smile.

"Stop saying crappy stuff like that." Ikkaku murmured, "He's just pathetic…"

"Falling in love isn't."

"Shut up." They started walking again.

"Maybe you should try falling in love… you remember that girl back at the human world? She seemed very interested with you."

"I said SHUT UP! I've got my eyes set on one goal."

"Uhuh. You mean our spiky haired captain. I feel so sorry for you!"

"You wanna die now?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was already breathless by the time he reached the house hold. To his great astonishment, there were a number of people from different divisions already. He could see so many familiar faces… all were there for his most awaited day…<p>

"What are you doing spacing out of here?"

Somebody grabbed him by the collar and started pulling him toward the altar where an old man, whom he recognized as the oldest Kuchiki was waiting. Looking at his offender, Ichigo recognized the red headed guy.

"Renji!" he said sounding thunderstruck.

Renji looked at him and gave him a smirk.

"You're really an idiot… suddenly disappearing and letting us worry… although it wouldn't be a problem to me if you didn't show up. I can always help and stand beside her in the altar after all."

"H-Hey!" Ichigo blustered, "Like hell I'll let you—"

"Shut up and make her happy."

Renji prodded him to the stone steps toward the altar.

"Renji…" Ichigo muttered as he looked back at his friend. Renji was smiling at him.

"Never let her go now… or I'll catch her again."

Ichigo gave a smile.

"Right. Thank you for looking after her all this while… Renji."

Renji shrugged and went off toward the front rows where the best man was seated. Ichigo gave a sigh and took the steps toward the altar an away from the last wall that was keeping him from all the eyes.

Everyone seemed to notice Ichigo finally and they all started murmuring.

"You dare be late on your wedding, you idiot!" he could hear Kukaku shouting.

He could see more faces on the crowd. Silver hairs, spiky hairs, even bald… everyone was there…

The other voices were stopped as Ichigo saw Byakuya. There was something in his aura that was making Ichigo nervous.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled as he stood in front of him, "I just had to deal with a little something…"

Byakuya closed his eyes. Everyone suddenly became quiet. The sakura petals then started falling from the trees and filled the whole ground with its beauty.

The door behind finally opened. Ichigo's eyes rounded.

She just glided her way into their sight, that Kuchiki Princess.

Ichigo felt squirming from where he was standing all of a sudden. For a moment, he thought there was only her on his sight. There were only the two of them in the world. She was so beautiful.

And then Rukia started walking toward him…

This was that moment he had been waiting for… ever since he knew he loved her more than life itself... he had imagined it before… it was transpiring now… after so many things that happened… finally, they were able to make something impossible become reality…

At the last step, Rukia looked at him with her deep, violet eyes. Ichigo gave her an encouraging smile. He then held his hand in front of her.

"Let's take the last step," he whispered.

Rukia looked at his hand, and then she too smiled.

"You idiot, where have you been?" she whispered and then took his hand and stepped beside him.

"It doesn't matter much," he said as he held her close, "I'm not gonna miss this day."

The pink sakura petals continued to fall on everybody and circulate around the household as if rejoicing for the finale of the two.

The last step has been taken. Their lips have been sealed.

These were the Steps to Deathberry Field.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><em>"It has finally come to an END! I'm glad I was able to finish it!<em>

_I cannot express my gratitude enough for all the people who stuck with us till the end!_

_Thank you for reading! This started like other stories- the 'What If' of Deathberry!_

_So in the end I can truly say I was successful in conveying what was on my mind!_

_It has been a wonderful trip!_

_I hope everyone find satisfaction with this work!_

_I hope I gave justice to the incomparable relationship of our characters!_

_Thank you once again!_

_This is a Good bye! Another story finished!_

_(Byakuya will rise from the ashes haha!)_

_From yours, truly,"_

**_ ~WhiteGloves~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now wait a sec...as credits continue to roll... our characters are still up to some serious action!<em>**

* * *

><p>Byakuya quietly wrote on his paper inside his room that night. Rukia's room was already empty.<p>

Then suddenly, a messenger came.

"Kuchiki-sama… a letter from Kisuke Uruhara came… he's been protesting for not being invited on the wedding ceremony."

Byakuya was silent for awhile.

"Ignore him. I've given instruction that if he wants to attend then he may as long as he speaks with me. I have not quite forgotten what he did decades ago… there is something we need to settle first once and for all about that implantation of the hougyoku on Rukia's body… he is still not forgiven…"

The messenger gulped.

"_This guy_…"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sighed inside his quarters with Ichigo's voice ringing on his ear.<p>

_"If you want to settle something with me why not tell it to me directly? I'm not an unreasonable brat that you think I am! If you want to make me realize something then say it! It's not gonna hurt you so stop manipulating people around… don't take your Soul Reapers lightly because we know what is important and what is not…haven't you heard of talking solves everything?_

_"You constantly give orders and we know it's for the Society… but we still have choices and I chose to protect. Protecting doesn't lie on orders. It lies on the heart."_

"Kids these days…" he muttered with sharp eyes, "pride and the heart… how foolish… What I was trying to teach you was to stand with your choices, fool."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why Kuchiki-taicho refuses to look at me," Matsumoto was saying as she and her captain were inside <em>his<em> office. "I mean- I did help his sister! The least he could do was thank me!"

"I don't care if he's mad at you, you deserve that for interfering..." Hitsugaya muttered with narrowed eyes, "but that aside... what are you doing in my office?"

"Oh, come on, taicho! Aren't you even planning to comfort me in my misery?"

"When you say misery...that's because...?"

"Because it felt uncomfortable being ignored by someone you admire!"

"You admire Kuchiki now?"

"Well, he's always been popular in the Women Association!"

"..."

"What?"

"Just get out of here," he sighed.

"Why- are you jealous? Oh, taicho, you don't need to be! You're also popular in our association!"

"Please, don't say anything anymore. Go get some drink and shut up."

"Alright~!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Handsome," Kyouraku said with a light smile on his face as he appeared on the house of Ukitake Jyuushiro.<p>

"Shunsui," Ukitake said as his friend sat with him on the porch of his house.

"How're you feelin'?"

"Much better... I just need a little more rest before I get going..."

Silence filled the two friends. Then Kyouraku sighed and looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes.

"Nobody knows of course... that you are being promoted to the Royal Guard House..."

Ukitake smiled.

"Of course they do... most of the Captains do... although I told Rukia I don't have time and she seemed to think I'm dying... anyway, you're to follow suit so don't sound too depress about it, my friend."

"Who said I was depressed," Shunsui smiled and looked up the moonlight too, "Life rolls... and after we finish here, there's still that... seemed like there are really too many things to do for people like us."

"Is it because we're old?"

"Nah... We never get old enough."

"I wish to stay here longer... but seemed like our time is already over here... there are new kids growing up to replace us... they grow so fast."

"That's the thing about this modern era..."

"Indeed... so then, I shall wait for you there. Don't take long. I tend to get bored."

"Speak for yourself. I'll get there in no time."

Ukitake raised his tea cup for the last time that day.

"To new life."

Kyouraku closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kon looked at himself on the mirror back at the human world. He was staying with Uruhara Kisuke now after Ichigo passed away. He has been there for a long time and was thinking of new things to change his life.<p>

"I need to change my life. Time to finally follow my nee-san to the world of the souls!" he said determinedly.

Kisuke Uruhara suddenly walked by and noticed him.

"Oh, Kon. Your still up?"

The doll didn't even look at him. This made Uruhara blink.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Uruhara-san," Kon said as he turned to him with a very serious face, "It's time that I go on with my life... I cannot live here anymore... I can't take it not being near my nee-san... so I have decided to change my fate. It's time I cross the border and follow my nee-san to where she is waiting for me. Please let me go to Soul Society.

Uruhara gave the doll a startling look, and then blinked.

"Sure, that's no problem but... I don't think Ichigo and Rukia would be pleased to see you just yet."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, they are on their honeymoon see... so they would probably rather spent it with themselves right now."

Kon blinked. "Honey moon?"

Uruhara nodded.

"They got married."

"W-what?"

"Unfortunately, I wasn't invited to their wedding because the organizer didn't seem to happy with me- although I may complain that the event he wished to speak with me about what happened decades ago, I could advice that he let go of that already- think about how painful that is, to be not invited on Kurosaki's wedding-!"

Kon kicked Uruhara out of the picture as the lion (TOY) roar in outrage.

"ORAAAAA!WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS? WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THAT! THEY GOT MARRIED WITHOUT ME THERE? NO WAIT- WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS? AM I NOT AN IMPORTANT NAKAMA? WHAT'S THAT BASTARD ICHIGO THINKING! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! WHAT ABOUT MY FATE WITH MY NEE-SAN! BASTARDS!"

And we close the curtain on this poor cute stuffed animal's outrage. Some fate never change.

**Thank You.**


End file.
